


Роман с артефактами

by Eidemaiden



Series: магический стимпанк [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Implied Femslash, Implied Het, M/M, Magic, Magic Realism, Romance, Slow Burn, Steampunk, Theory of Magic, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: Магистр Валентин Сойер успешно руководил отделом изучения древних артефактов, пока не столкнулся с обстоятельствами непреодолимой силы, которые перевернули всю его жизнь и подвергли смертельно опасным испытаниям.





	1. Глава I — С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская визуализация героев: https://funkyimg.com/i/2U2RG.jpg

— Да, да, дорогой, еще немного, да, да-а!.. — Тело Генри подо мной выгнулось, он с размаху насадился на мой член и наконец излился в руку. Задыхаясь, я уткнулся лбом в его потную спину и поцеловал под лопаткой. В последний раз мы виделись больше месяца назад, и, хотя наши отношения уже не были столь страстными, как в начале знакомства, я буквально накинулся на него с порога и, боюсь, был несколько несдержан. Впрочем, Генри не возражал и даже казался приятно удивленным.

— Валентин, дорогой, я сейчас задохнусь, — пожаловался он.

— О, прости. — Я скатился с него и улегся рядом. Генри с приглушенным оханьем перевернулся на бок и приподнялся, положив голову на согнутую руку. 

— Ты сегодня ненасытен. — Двумя пальцами он провел вдоль моего живота. — Неужели все это время соблюдал целибат?

— У меня же нет под рукой толпы прекрасных аспирантов, — поддел я и, потянувшись, отвел мягкую прядь волос с его лба.

Светлые глаза Генри насмешливо сощурились. Он поймал мою руку и поцеловал костяшки. Генри всегда был очень галантен.

— А как же твой милый лаборант, как бишь там его?.. Эрик?

— Эшли. Этот пройдоха увлекается всеми, кто носит брюки, и, по-моему, даже нашим артефактом, глиняным истуканом, на котором брюк нет. 

Генри засмеялся.

— Вот и воспользовался бы подобным любвеобилием. Ох уж эти твои принципы.

— Я предпочитаю дожидаться встречи с тобой, — ответил я искренне. Наш отдел изучения магических артефактов древности располагался в пригороде Линдида. Будучи магистром-руководителем, часто выбираться в столицу я не мог, а Генри занимал должность профессора как раз в столичном университете. 

Генри отвел глаза. У меня появилось неприятное предчувствие.

— Кстати, о наших встречах... Ты помнишь моего аспиранта, Александра Алмера?

— Конечно. 

Александр был последним увлечением Генри. Необыкновенно красивый и изящный юноша. И очень молодой.

— Александр настаивает на эксклюзивности. Он не против моих мимолетных связей, но, зная о нашей истории, к тебе ревнует до безумия.

Наши с Генри отношения начались семь лет назад. Мне тогда было тридцать, Генри — на десять лет старше. Мне понадобилась его консультация по поводу одного из артефактов. И консультация эта неожиданно закончилась на кровати в его спальне. Мы не были официальной парой, и, наверное, влюбленность между нами давно прошла, но нам было хорошо вместе, мы были похожи по темпераменту и всегда находили друг у друга понимание. Поначалу меня терзали его постоянные интрижки с коллегами, потом помощниками, потом аспирантами, которые с каждым годом становились все моложе, но я тоже не мог дарить ему безраздельного внимания, со своей постоянной работой и обязанностями в свете. 

— И что же ты ему ответил? — спросил я.

Генри откинулся на спину, избегая моего взгляда.

— Что поговорю с тобой, — сказал он, и по виноватым ноткам в его голосе мне все стало ясно. — Валентин, кажется, я в шаге от того, чтобы сделать ему предложение, поэтому, сам понимаешь…

Это было неожиданно и очень неприятно. Еще пару лет назад Генри и не подумал бы о подобном выборе.

— Он не слишком стар для тебя? — Каюсь, мной говорила злость. — Сколько ему? Двадцать два?

Генри поморщился.

— Не надо пошлостей, дорогой, тебе не идет.

— Прости, — сквозь зубы ответил я и резко поднялся, собирая одежду. Находиться здесь и дальше не имело смысла.

Генри тоже встал с постели и снял со стула халат.

— Я понимаю твое недовольство, Валентин, — мягко сказал он. — И прошу прощения, что не предупредил заранее. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы наше прощание состояло только из сухих слов.

Я с трудом удержался от едкого комментария. Но Генри слишком хорошо меня знал.

— В конце концов, признай, что наши отношения находятся в стагнации, — со вздохом сказал он. — Ни ты, ни я не получаем от них ничего нового, и…

— Генри, прошу, прибереги лекции для своего аспиранта, — резко прервал его я, наконец одевшись. — В одном ты прав, ничего нового от тебя я не услышу.

И, мстительно полюбовавшись укором в его взгляде, я вылетел из спальни. Камердинера, выскочившего мне навстречу, я проигнорировал, и, сорвав с полки свою шляпу, ушел, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

***

К счастью, в столицу меня привели не только дела личного характера. Пару недель назад от барона Перри-Дугласа, смотрителя маяка около Летучего острова, пришла скандальная телеграмма. Летучий остров, это древнее природное чудо, этот важнейший по своей исторической значимости артефакт, был полностью уничтожен. Причем самим Маллером, скрывавшимся, как выяснилось, в заброшенной шахте неподалеку. Я послал на место катастрофы группу исследователей для проведения необходимых замеров, но особой надежды на них не возлагал. Надо было разгрести дела и самому туда отправляться. А третьего дня мне пришло сообщение из военного ведомства о задержании людей, которые находились на острове и, возможно, участвовали в его исчезновении, с просьбой присутствовать на беседе с ними в качестве эксперта по магии Древних. 

Допрос был назначен на пять часов вечера. Я до этого времени рассчитывал пообедать с Генри в “Брикстоне”, но, поскольку после нашего разрыва это стало невозможным (по крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем), отправился туда в одиночестве.

При входе в ресторан меня едва не сбил с ног очень раздраженный молодой мужчина, сбегающий по лестнице.

— Ох, прошу прощения, сэр. — Он придержал меня за плечо. — Ужасный день, совсем не смотрю под ноги.

Его лицо показалось мне знакомым.

— Простите, мы с вами не встречались на свадьбе моей сестры, Виктории Сойер? —  спросил я.

Он пригляделся ко мне и тут же просиял.

— Магистр Валентин Сойер, конечно же! Ужасно рад вас видеть! — И, видимо, поняв, что я забыл его имя, протянул руку. — Ленни Эдерлайн, светский репортер.

— Ах, да, конечно, добрый день, лорд Эдерлайн. Как поживаете? 

— Прекрасно, благодарю вас. — Он лучезарно улыбнулся. — У вас заказан столик в “Брикстоне”? Я пытался только что туда пробиться, все занято.

Я оценивающе на него посмотрел. Обедать в одиночестве и предаваться мрачным мыслям совершенно не хотелось, а я еще по предыдущей нашей встрече помнил Эдерлайна как очень легкого собеседника.

— Может быть, составите мне компанию? — предложил я. — У меня столик на двоих, но, боюсь, мой спутник не сможет присоединиться.

Улыбка Эдерлайна, казалось, осветила всю лестницу.

— С удовольствием, магистр, вы меня очень выручите!


	2. Глава II — Знакомство

Солнечный Ленни Эдерлайн и правда оказался приятным собеседником и успешно отвлек меня от хандры. 

— Как поживает миссис Виктория Сойер-Вондергут? — поинтересовался он, когда нам подали нежнейшие медальоны из телятины, которыми так славился “Брикстон”.

— Очень хорошо, насколько я знаю, — ответил я. — Они с супругой недавно вернулись из отпуска на Южных островах.

И уже успели поругаться с общим любовником, но этого я не стал добавлять.

— Ах, милая Элиза, я ведь ее знал еще до того, как она стала Вондергут-Сойер, и не подозревал, что она может встретить человека, с которым решит сочетаться браком.  _ (Прим. автора: поскольку женщины и мужчины в этом мире уравнены в правах, супруги не берут фамилию друг друга, а после свадьбы получают двойную. Первая часть которой — собственная фамилия, вторая — фамилия супруга/супруги. Дети получают фамилию старшего из супругов.) _

— Я то же самое думал о своей сестре, — улыбнулся я. 

Ленни вернул мне улыбку.

—  Они прекрасная пара, глядя на них, снова начинаешь верить в магию брачных уз.

Как магистр магии Высоких энергий я точно знал, что “магии брачных уз” не существует, но светскому репортеру наверняка было свойственно сентиментально преувеличивать.

— А вы успели в них разочароваться? — спросил я, наполовину ожидая в ответ очередное клише, но улыбка Ленни в первый раз за обед поблекла.

— Я нахожусь в процессе развода, — поделился он. — Это несколько болезненная для меня тема.

— О, прошу прощения за бестактность, не знал, что вы состояли в браке.

Он легко отмахнулся.

— Я давно не пользуюсь второй частью фамилии, не хочу, чтобы меня что-то с ним связывало.

Я понял, что невольно сунул нос в чужие отношения, чего всегда избегал, так что, еще раз пробормотав извинения, занялся медальонами. Но Ленни, как оказалось, решил поделиться наболевшим. Меня вообще часто выбирали своим конфидентом едва знакомые люди. Генри шутил, что из-за моих красивых глаз, а я связывал это явление с тем, что в должности руководителя научился выслушивать самые вопиющие истории с невозмутимым видом.

— Когда мы познакомились, я еще очень плохо разбирался в людях, и мне казалось, что интрижка с военным офицером окажется пикантным приключением. — Он отпил из бокала. — Поверьте, Валентин, сейчас я этим совершенно не горжусь, но тогда тщеславие вскружило мне голову. Он же воспринял нашу мимолетную связь слишком серьезно, так что, не успел я оглянуться, как оказался практически окружен его присутствием. Его ухаживания напоминали осаду, а я был неопытен и, боюсь, вел себя, того не желая, достаточно двусмысленно, чтобы он усмотрел в моих поступках поощрение.

Я невольно проникся сочувствием к обоим участникам рассказа. Мой лаборант, Эшли Максвелл, являл собой образец человека, хронически не умеющего выбирать себе любовников, поэтому все возможные примеры развития неудачных отношений я мог наблюдать практически воочию. И из рассказа Ленни я уже примерно понимал, чем закончилось незадачливое ухаживание.

— В итоге я ответил ему согласием, — подтвердил он мои догадки. — Мне казалось, что он быстро поймет, что мы не пара, и сам потребует развода. Но мы были женаты почти шесть лет, и он все это время пытался наладить наш союз, вопреки разнице темпераментов, целей и даже степени доверия к супругу.

“Бедный малый”, — подумал я. 

— Но вы все-таки разводитесь.

Он страдальчески скривился.

— Да, пришлось брать дело в свои руки. Чрезвычайно утомительно, доложу я вам.

Я подавил улыбку. 

— Превосходная телятина! — оживился тем временем Ленни, вернувшись к своему блюду. — Валентин, я перед вами в неоплатном долгу! Надеюсь, причина, по которой ваш спутник не смог прийти, приятного свойства. Иначе меня будет мучить совесть, ведь я наслаждаюсь прекрасным обедом вместо него.

Видимо, он в ответ ждал таких же излияний. Но я вспомнил, что имею дело с журналистом, и заверил его, что у моего спутника все в порядке. 

— Чудесно! — Ленни снова очаровательно улыбнулся и стрельнул в меня глазами. 

Остаток обеда прошел в ничего не значащей беседе об общих знакомых. На прощание Ленни ласково сжал мою ладонь. Он был, конечно, очень привлекательным малым: высоким и стройным, с пушистыми ресницами и нежным ртом, но настроения на мимолетную связь у меня не было. Так что, вежливо улыбнувшись и сославшись на дела (и ни капли не погрешив против истины), я поспешил распрощаться.

***

Уродливая коробка военного ведомства располагалась на месте садов Эдель. Напоминанием о них остался раскидистый клен у входа и неопознанные чахлые кусты по бокам здания. Расплатившись с водителем таксомобиля, я подошел ко входу и нажал кнопку звонка. Стеклянный подзорный шар на механическом манипуляторе, прикрепленном над дверью, повернулся в мою сторону, и я почувствовал мальчишеское желание ему помахать. Створки распахнулись. Когда я проходил сквозь энергетическую сигнальную сетку, меня передернуло — работа военного мага оказалась грубой и топорной. Особняк, который занимал наш отдел, тоже был покрыт сетью сигнальных ячеек, но плел ее я сам и постарался сделать энергетические нити как можно тоньше. Да, это заняло изрядное количество времени, но. по крайней мере, при входе в особняк никого не било энергетическими импульсами. А тем, кто работал здесь, я не завидовал.

В вестибюле ко мне подлетел нервный лейтенант.

— Магистр Сойер, наконец-то! — Он забрал у меня шляпу с перчатками. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу. Полковник Хейли уже ждет.

Полковник был тем человеком, который прислал мне приглашение на консультацию. Я взглянул на часы: без одной минуты пять. 

— Мне было назначено к пяти, — полувопросительно сказал я.

— Да, господин магистр, но полковник беседует со свидетелями уже два с половиной часа и, — тут он понизил голос, — боюсь, без вашего присутствия допрос зашел в тупик.

Меня позабавила такая путаница терминов. Видимо, ни полковник Хейли, ни его подчиненные не могли решить, как относиться к этим свидетелям.

Мы прошли похожими друг на друга коридорами и наконец остановились у одной из дверей. Лейтенант постучал и открыл ее передо мной.

— Господин полковник, разрешите доложить: магистр Сойер прибыл, — возвестил он.

Я зашел в полупустое помещение. Прямо напротив входа стоял узкий стол. За ним перед современной печатной машиной сидел младший офицер и вид имел меланхоличный. Чуть поодаль располагался стол пошире, из-за которого мне навстречу поднялся полковник. У него была по-уставному короткая стрижка и неприметное скуластое лицо.

— Магистр Сойер, наконец-то, — сказал он. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не напомнить ему о назначенном времени. — Прошу вас. Вы уже знакомы с деталями дела?

Видимо, полковник не был сторонником хождений вокруг да около. Либо меня и впрямь заждались. Я подошел к нему, протягивая руку.

— Добрый вечер, полковник, — тот коротко и крепко пожал мою ладонь и указал на стул рядом. Я уселся. 

— Добрый вечер, господа, магистр магии Высоких энергий, Валентин Сойер, — решил я представиться собеседникам полковника. Одним из них был угрюмый детина, сидящий на стуле так ровно, что в нем сразу угадывалась военная выправка, а вторым — молодой темноволосый маг, который уставился на меня во все глаза. 

Вид у всей троицы был измученный, так что, обратившись к  лейтенанту, который все еще маячил у двери, я попросил: 

— Вы не могли бы принести нам воды?

Лейтенант взглянул на полковника и, дождавшись кивка, убежал. 

— Да, полковник, я изучил материалы, которые вы мне прислали. Как я понимаю, эти господа...

— Наемник Исидор Паркер и маг без особых занятий Юджин Мирр, — перебил меня полковник Хейли. — Которые находились на острове, когда, по их словам, беглый маг Маллер вошел в развалины храма на Летучем острове и тем самым уничтожил остров к такой-то матери.

Не сдержавшись, я скривился в ответ на грубость, остальные же не среагировали. Видимо, за два с половиной часа успели привыкнуть.

— И я никак не могу добиться внятных ответов на вопросы, как Маллер оказался на острове вместе с ними, кто и по какому праву разрешил снимать с Двери королевскую магическую печать, и куда делся Маллер после того, как остров был уничтожен?

Маг, Юджин Мирр, застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Тут вернулся давешний лейтенант с подносом, на котором стоял запотевший графин и четыре стакана. Он разлил воду по стаканам и, щелкнув каблуками, вышел.

— Предлагаю немного передохнуть, — сказал я. — А потом, господа, расскажите мне, пожалуйста, вашу историю с самого начала и со всеми деталями. Я постараюсь разобраться.

Исидор Паркер упрямо сжал челюсти и поднял глаза к потолку, но Мирр с надеждой посмотрел на меня. Я ободряюще ему улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, господин магистр, — решился он, глотнув воды. — Все началось с того, как моему опекуну в руки попала карта пути к Летучему острову...


	3. Глава III — Допрос

Что и говорить, историю мистер Мирр рассказал презанятную. Поразительно, с какой легкостью совершенно посторонним людям удалось получить доступ к секретным документам, заручиться помощью одного из сильнейших магов столетия, снять королевскую печать и, в итоге, разгадать загадку самого таинственного артефакта Древних. Впрочем, судя по мрачной мине, полковник Хейли моего энтузиазма не разделял, и я ему даже сочувствовал. Подобная брешь в безопасности Королевства не могла его не беспокоить. 

Особенно меня заинтересовало излечение Мирра от его болезни. На моей памяти, ни один древний артефакт не приносил безусловной пользы. 

— Разрешите, я попробую понять, как именно эта магическая… булавка? — Я взглянул на молчащего весь разговор Паркера, тот настороженно кивнул. — Как именно она замкнула ваш синапс.

— Конечно, сэр, — с готовностью откликнулся Мирр.

— Дайте руку.

Я взял его запястье и слегка сжал, чувствуя биение пульса. Под моими пальцами он заколотился чаще, Мирр поднял на меня глаза, и я отстранено подумал, что, стоило расстаться с Генри, как судьба начала сводить меня с образчиками мужской красоты. Полковник рядом заерзал, недовольный заминкой, Паркер прочистил горло, и Мирр, покраснев, отвел взгляд. 

Отбросив все посторонние мысли, я запустил импульс-зонд через один из его энергетических каналов. Полковник с Паркером наклонились ближе, следя за искрами, которые перебегали с моих пальцев на руку Мирра. Тот поежился.

— Вам больно? — спросил я.

— Нет, сэр, просто щекотно.

— Вам никогда не проводили энерголокацию? Не проверяли энергопотоки?

— Нет, сэр. Меня обследовал только опекун, а он не был магом.

Я покачал головой. Видимо, магический потенциал больного мальчика никто не воспринимал всерьез. 

— Ну что же, могу сообщить, что магом Высоких энергий вам не быть, но при должном обучении вполне можете претендовать на уровень мага Энергетических полей. Что, кстати, более чем достаточно для получения патента на государственную магическую практику.

— Мистер Мирр и без патента напрактиковал на госизмену, — едко заметил полковник.

Рука под моими пальцами дернулась. 

— Успокойтесь, пока вас ни в чем не обвиняют, — посоветовал я и, обернувшись к полковнику, обронил, — не отвлекайте меня, пожалуйста. 

Тот поджал губы, но смолчал.

Наконец импульс достиг цели, и я почувствовал инородный объект в потоке энергии, циркулирующей в юном маге.

— Потрясающе, — прошептал я. — Первый раз встречаю настолько полное слияние с артефактом. Отторжения вы ни разу не чувствовали, как я понимаю?

— Нет, сэр, — с тревогой ответил Мирр. — А он может отторгнуться?

— Вряд ли. Скорее всего, его магия уже прочно вплелась в вашу.

— Ох, какое счастье!

— Это все очень трогательно, — вмешался полковник. — Но вернемся к делу. Магистр, вы подтверждаете, что имело место воздействие древней магии?

Я отпустил руку Мирра и встряхнул кистью.

— Да, полковник. Я позже пришлю вам официальное заключение.

Как я и предполагал, упоминание формального документа ему явно понравилось.

— Хоть с одним вопросом разобрались, — он потер лицо. — Дальше. Что случилось с Маллером? Он мог переместиться с островом в какое-то другое место?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — покачал я головой. — Думаю, предположение мистера Мирра верно, и там произошел пространственный коллапс. То есть пространство схлопнулось, — пояснил я на хмурый взгляд полковника и сложил вместе ладони, — и остров вместе с его магией разнесло на мельчайшие частицы.

— А Маллер?

— Маллер к тому времени должен был слиться с магией острова, так что его постигла та же участь. Пока это, конечно, только теория. Мои сотрудники сейчас работают в ущелье Рока, через пару недель я жду результатов. Их я вам тоже перешлю.

Полковник неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Благодарю. — Он повернулся к Мирру. — Перейдем к конкретным обвинениям, от которых господин магистр так поспешно отмахнулся. — Он бросил на меня нечитаемый взгляд. Зачатки симпатии, которые я к нему начал испытывать, тут же испарились.

— Карта местности вокруг ущелья Рока — засекреченный стратегический документ. Как он у вас оказался?

Мирр сложил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок.

— Доктор Тревор рассказывал, что выиграл ее в карты у какого-то военного чина. Так что вам лучше знать. — У мальчика прорезались зубы! Я улыбнулся, полковник же, наоборот, нахмурился.

— Я это проверю. Второе обвинение касается именно вас, мистер Мирр. Дверь храма была запечатана королевской печатью. Вы говорили, что это Маллер научил вас, как ее снимать. Вы были в союзе с Маллером?

Мирр побледнел, а на малоэмоциональном лице Паркера появилось опасное выражение.

— Конечно нет, сэр! Он ведь военный преступник!

— Помощь которого вы, однако, с легкостью приняли. Как же вы тогда объясните, что Маллер оказался на острове в одно с вами время, после того как печать была снята, если, как вы утверждаете, оставили его в пещерах?

Мирр бросил на Паркера беспомощный взгляд, и тот наконец заговорил.

— Там был какой-то механизм. Как только дверь открылась, он улетел. Наверное, это было устройство слежения или что-то вроде того.

— Триггерный маячок, — узнал я по описанию. — Сработал на определенное событие. Полковник нехотя кивнул. Конечно же, он был знаком с подобными вещами.

— Паркер, — полковник неожиданно подался в его сторону. — Но ведь вы ветеран Жатвы Маллера? Почему же не пристрелили его, как собаку?

Паркер покраснел и сжал кулаки. Видимо, полковник попал в больное место.

— Доктор приказал его не трогать, — сквозь зубы выдавил он.

Полковник покачал головой.

— Как вы складно сваливаете всю вину на погибшего доктора. Похоже на сговор. Однако печать снять он не мог бы, не будучи магом, правильно? И какое же, мистер Мирр, оправдание вы придумаете на этот раз?

Мирр глубоко вздохнул.

— Печать снял я. Я… я не думал, что это незаконно. Я готов написать признание, если вы отпустите мистера Паркера, он ни в чем не виноват.

О. Тут мне стало понятно скрытое значение взглядов, которыми они обменивались. Паркер вскочил. 

— Сядьте! — рявкнул полковник. Это был настоящий командный тон, от которого даже я бы сел. Паркер опустился обратно на стул.

— Вы понимаете, в чем признаетесь? — спросил полковник. — Ваши действия повлекли к уничтожению ценнейшего артефакта древних…

— Поэтому они не относятся к юрисдикции военного ведомства, — вмешался я, неожиданно для себя. Но игра полковника в кошки-мышки мне совершенно не нравилась, я видел в ней лишь желание найти крайнего, а не разобраться в ситуации. К тому же, что греха таить, мне было жаль обоих незадачливых искателей сокровищ, втянутых в серьезную аферу без их на то ведома. 

— Что? — резко повернулся ко мне полковник.

— Все, что касается артефактов древних, выведено из-под ответственности военного ведомства еще четыре года назад, полковник, и передано нашему отделу. И все это время ваше начальство требовало от меня мер по уничтожению Летучего острова, как “объекта, представляющего потенциальную угрозу Королевству”, — процитировал я. — Так что вы должны благодарить мистера Мирра, а не угрожать ему.

Полковник одарил меня таким взглядом, что стало ясно — я только что нажил себе опасного врага.

— А вы тоже поспешите поблагодарить мистера Мирра? — прошипел он.

— Конечно, нет, — признал я. Глаза Мирра, до этих слов сияющие надеждой, снова испуганно округлились. — Но наша цель — изучение артефактов, а не наказание. Мистер Мирр сейчас находится в симбиозе с артефактом. Так что, если он согласится стать объектом исследований, думаю, мы сможем извлечь пользу даже из этого инцидента.

— Я согласен, сэр! — тут же сказал Мирр. А я поздравил себя с удачной идеей. Мне еще раз хотелось прикоснуться к тонкой магии древних, скрытой в юном маге, я понимал, что не успокоюсь, пока не пойму ее секрет, а это было бы сложно сделать, попади Мирр в лапы к военным.

Полковник выглядел так, будто его хватит удар. 

— Дженкинс! — гаркнул он. 

Офицер выскочил из-за печатной машинки, едва не опрокинув стол.

— Увести их. — Он показал на Мирра с Паркером.

Я тоже поднялся.

— Магистр Сойер, задержитесь, — приказал полковник. И хотя формально мы были одного звания, я решил не дергать, образно говоря, разозленного тигра за хвост. Я сел на место.

Не буду пересказывать все слова, которые я выслушал от полковника Хейли в следующие двадцать минут. Суть его тирады сводилась к тому, что халатность магов моего отдела (сиречь, моя) стоила Короне уже немалых потерь, и не будь у нашего отдела (сиречь, у меня) покровителей в Министерстве, нас всех уже упрятали бы в казематы под строгий надзор. И пусть речь полковника была исключительно вежливой, выражение лица позволяло догадываться о нецензурной ее составляющей. 

В итоге мне надоело выслушивать упреки, поэтому на середине очередного обвинения я поднялся.

— Полковник, Маллера в свое время упустили вы, а он, даже лишенный магии, представляет собой бОльшую опасность, чем все мои ученые, вместе взятые. Честь имею.

Я направился к двери.

— Наш разговор не окончен, магистр Высоких энергий Сойер, — донеслось мне в спину.

Я вышел, не оглянувшись. 


	4. Глава IV — Неприятные вести

Я вернулся в пригород ночным поездом. День прошел крайне неудачно, я находился в самом мрачном расположении духа и не желал своим недовольным видом портить настроение родным. Мимоходом я даже пожалел, что не стал отвечать на предложение Ленни Эдерлайна. Я был уверен, что его общество вновь подняло бы мне настроение и доставило немало приятных минут. Вместо этого я выпил какао с печеньем, которые принес проводник, и весь путь до нужной мне станции любовался в окно купе ночным небом с россыпью звезд, не видимых за городскими огнями.

До особняка я доехал на паромобиле, оставленном ранее на станции, и уже с дороги заметил свет в окнах своей лаборатории. Так допоздна мог задерживаться только один человек. И правда, над чертежом глиняного истукана в разрезе дремал Эшли Максвелл. Несколько лет назад, еще будучи аспирантом, он устроился в лабораторию для изучения феномена именно этого артефакта: истукан состоял из глины, но настолько хитро обожженной и скрепленной сетью неизвестных нам древних заклинаний, что за тысячелетия существования с него не откололась ни одна песчинка. Десять лет назад его нашли на раскопках в пустыне Феронга Южного континента и передали в наш отдел. Он являл собой статую высокого обнаженного мужчины с телосложением воина и чертами лица типичного жителя Южного континента: миндалевидными глазами, широким носом и пухлыми губами. На затылке истукана было круглое отверстие неясного назначения, а вылеплен он был очень искусно вплоть до деталей. Днем эти детали Эшли целомудрено прикрывал шалью, чтобы не отвлекали от работы. 

Я похлопал спящего по плечу.

— Магистр! — вскочил тот, тщетно пытаясь пригладить встопорщенные кудри. — Мы вас не ждали раньше завтрашнего вечера.

— Все спокойно? — спросил я, вглядываясь в чертеж. Похоже, Эшли расшифровал еще одно заклинание, опутывающее истукана. 

— Да, сэр. А у вас? С профессором все в порядке? — встревожился он.

— У Генри все отлично, — ответил я и, во избежание дальнейших расспросов, добавил. — Мы расстались.

— Ох, — расстроился Эшли, будучи активным поклонником наших с Генри отношений. — Мне так жаль. Сделать вам чаю?

— Не надо, Эшли, спасибо. Иди спать. 

— Спокойной ночи, сэр. — Эшли с отчаянным видом меня обнял, видимо в знак поддержки, и ушел к себе.

— Спокойной, — ответил я и погасил лампы в лаборатории.

***

В следующий месяц я, верный своему слову, отправил полковнику Хейли заключение об артефакте в энергопотоке Юджина Мирра и копию отчета группы исследователей о проверке энергетических эманаций на месте исчезновения Летучего острова. Отчет этот, несмотря на многословность, был разочаровывающе бесполезным. Не только отсутствием результата исследования: бездельники не удосужились даже приложить протокол использованных заклинаний. И, судя по растерянным лицам, вообще забыли его вести. Пообещав оставить их без повышения в ближайшие пятьдесят лет, я внес в свои планы поездку в ущелье Рока. 

А в конце месяца грянул гром. На мое имя принесли официальную депешу, скрепленную двумя печатями: королевской и министерской, и подписанную магической подписью. Я открыл ее, полный самых тревожных предчувствий, а спустя пятнадцать минут уже мчал в столицу, кипя от ярости. Поездка на паромобиле по пригородным колдобинам не добавила мне приятных минут, но дожидаться вечернего поезда я был не в состоянии.

В кабинет министра Магии я практически ворвался, не дав секретарю меня остановить. Впрочем, об этом я тут же пожалел, застав министра с супругой, слившимися в нежном поцелуе.

— Добрый день, Валентин, — поприветствовала меня Элиза Вондергут-Сойер и, оценив выражение моего лица, непринужденно поднялась с дивана. — Я вас оставлю.

— Прости, Элиза, — чувство неловкости немного приглушило мой гнев. — Это срочное дело.

— Ах, не извиняйся, милый, — сказала она и, обращаясь к министру, добавила: — Виктория, я навещу Орландину, ей нездоровилось.

— Конечно, дорогая, — ответила со вздохом Виктория Сойер-Вондергут, министр магии и моя сестра, — меня не жди. У нас с Валентином будет долгий разговор.

Элиза, помахав на прощание, вышла. А я швырнул злосчастную депешу Виктории на стол.

— Как это понимать, госпожа министр?

Виктория невозмутимо отодвинула документ на край. 

— Это самый выгодный для вас компромисс, магистр. Изначально Министерство внутренней безопасности хотело забрать весь отдел изучения артефактов в свое полное подчинение. Тебе бы, конечно, подошла форма, — она мило улыбнулась, — но я убедила генерала Райдера, что в этом случае мы бы получили второго Маллера.

— Спасибо за такое высокое обо мне мнение. — Я устало опустился в кресло напротив. 

— О, я точно знаю, что в тебе есть некоторое безумие, но ты слишком безразличен ко всему, что не касается твоей лаборатории, поэтому оно не опасно.

Слышать это было неприятно вдвойне: и из-за нелестной характеристики, и из-за того, что ее давала моя собственная сестра, знающая меня с пеленок.

— Но почему ты меня не предупредила? Почему я оказался поставлен перед фактом?

— Потому что переговоры длились три недели, дорогой, и были достаточно напряженными, чтобы я могла позволить еще и тебе изводить меня в это время.

— А что мешает вообще оградить лабораторию от вмешательства военных? — спросил я резко.

— К несчастью, с уничтожением острова у министерства появился формальный повод настаивать на том, что группа ученых не в состоянии дать гарантию безопасности древних артефактов. — Тут она встала и, обойдя стол, погладила меня по плечу. — Валентин, такие разговоры велись давно. И лучше мы сейчас немного уступим, чем потом нам навяжут, выражаясь словами противника, полную капитуляцию.

Я почувствовал себя подростком.

— Виктория, это ведь будет катастрофа. Марширующий по особняку день и ночь военный сброд, который по невежеству вмешивается в эксперименты и диктует свои условия!

— Если твое опасения оправдаются, ты всегда сможешь подать на них жалобу. По соглашению наших министерств твой военный сброд будет иметь полномочия наблюдать только за артефактами, а не за персоналом. Хотя один из военных, присутствующих на переговорах, настаивал именно на твоей некомпетентности. Мне показалось, у него к тебе что-то личное.

— И как же звали этого военного? — спросил я с внезапным подозрением.

— Полковник Хейли. Вы встречались? Надеюсь, это не твой бывший любовник, Валентин?

Я прикрыл глаза. Полковник оказался настоящей змеей.

— Ты оскорбляешь мой вкус таким предположением, сестрица.

— О, ну не все так печально. Я уверена, что со временем вы забудете разногласия и сработаетесь.

— Что? — похолодел я от дурного предчувствия.

— Полковник Хейли будет руководить отрядом военных, что направят в ваш особняк. Как я поняла, по его собственной инициативе.

Обе лампы за моей спиной взорвались, едва не засыпав нас осколками.

— Ну-ну, милый. — Виктория убрала энергетический щит и погладила меня по голове. — Все наладится. Возможно, через год, когда страсти поутихнут, мне удастся отменить этот договор.

Не доверяя своему голосу, я поднялся и, коротко поклонившись, повернулся к выходу.

— Когда в следующий раз будешь в столице, не забудь зайти в гости, ты ведь знаешь, что мы всегда рады тебя видеть, — донеслось мне в спину.

“Если я перед этим не уничтожу полковника и не окажусь на виселице”, — подумал я с горечью. 


	5. Глава V — Прибытие

Вернувшись к вечеру в особняк, я собрал всех сотрудников отдела и дворецкого Мэтьюсона и сообщил им о том, что в скором времени мы будем делить кров с военными, приставленными для охраны артефактов. Надеюсь, мой тон был нейтральным: мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы коллеги испытывали те же опасения, что и я. Но на полные тревоги вопросы, что означают эти изменения в политике высокого начальства, я не смог ответить в оптимистическом ключе, предложив только подождать. В любом случае, я заверил всех, что с любыми проблемами, ежели они возникнут, по-прежнему можно идти прямо ко мне. 

Оставив озабоченных ученых раздумывать над новостями, я подозвал Мэтьюсона и спросил, сможем ли мы разместить десять-пятнадцать человек военных в восточном крыле особняка, которое давно не использовалось и было закрыто. Здесь хозяином был я, и полковнику Хейли придется с этим смириться, раз уж он решил вмешаться в наш жизненный уклад.

Мэтьюсон, подумав, ответил, что в последний раз, когда он там был, восточное крыло казалось вполне пригодным для жизни.

— Проводите меня туда, — распорядился я.

Проходя знакомыми коридорами, касаясь лестничных перил, ставших родными за те годы, что я здесь жил и работал, я чувствовал себя правителем древней цивилизации, которая вот-вот погибнет от нападения варваров. Я очень любил наш особняк, с его стрельчатыми окнами, яркими витражами, открытыми галереями, отделанными дубом, и уютными общими гостиными. Здесь мы занимались только наукой и жили, как цветы в оранжерее: их не касается изменчивая погода снаружи, им неведомы проблемы с поливом или недостатком солнца. Прощаться с этим микрокосмом было чрезвычайно тяжело.

Восточное крыло не было освещено, видимо, его генератор энергии был отключен, но лампы оказались целыми и послушно зажглись от заклинания. Обойдя комнаты, мы убедились, что места здесь более чем достаточно, и я дал разрешение Мэтьюсону нанять в ближайшей деревне дополнительных работников для уборки. А все расходы на них пусть оплачивает военное ведомство.

***

На следующее утро я проснулся в бодром расположении духа. В конце концов, если присутствие военных было неизбежным, наше им содействие нигде не оговаривалось. А ученым-исследователям нет равных в искусстве игнорирования окружающей действительности. 

Дни потянулись своим чередом. Одним утром, непривычно рано проходя мимо своей лаборатории, я услышал незнакомый монотонный голос, бубнящий без пауз и ударений “... обладаетсредниммагическимпотенциаломиумениемработать...”. Заинтересовавшись, я заглянул внутрь. За столом с разложенной схемой заклинаний стоял недовольный Эшли. На один из энергополюсов схемы была помещена раскрытая книга, на другой — фонограф, из которого и доносилась эта странная речь.

— Доброе утро, — я подошел ближе. — Что это?

— Доброе утро, сэр, — Эшли с отвращением погасил энерголинии заклинания. — Это мое проклятое изобретение, всю душу вынуло. 

— И что же оно делает? Я ничего не понял из слов фонографа.

— В том и дело. — Эшли вздохнул. — Предварительно я назвал его “Читатель”. По моей задумке, фонограф должен уметь прочесть любую книгу, которая связана с ним через схему заклинания. Но пока он читает по кругу только первый абзац, и вместо внятной речи у него какая-то каша.

Я был впечатлен. Одна из сестер Эшли, Ариана, была слепой от рождения, и мне сразу стало ясно, кому предназначалось это изобретение. 

Я поднял книгу “Основы теории магии, I курс”. 

— Откуда это у тебя? 

— Юджин оставил, сэр, когда был здесь в последний раз.

Верный нашему договору, Юджин Мирр раз в неделю приезжал в особняк, чтобы послужить объектом исследования. К тому же, по моему совету, он поступил на вечернее отделение в столичный университет Прикладной магии. Мне доставляло отдельное удовольствие думать, что хотя бы один из студентов останется равнодушным к обаянию Генри Вудсворта: за Юджином тенью следовал Сид Паркер.

Первый абзац страницы, на которой был раскрыт учебник, звучал так:

“Стандартная классификация магов по уровню владения магией по Ренну-Соммерфилду:

— маг Начального уровня (не обладает умением управлять магией, но имеет низкий магический потенциал, который передается по наследству и может перерождается в последующих поколениях в более высокий уровень магии);

— маг Постоянных энергий (обладает низким магическим потенциалом и умением управлять магией на бытовом уровне);

— маг Динамических энергий (обладает средним магическим потенциалом и умением работать с заклинаниями короткого действия);

— маг Энергетических полей (обладает средним магическим потенциалом и умением работать с заклинаниями длительного действия);

— маг Низких энергий (обладает высоким магическим потенциалом и способностью генерировать магическую энергию средней мощности);

— маг Средних энергий (обладает высоким магическим потенциалом и способностью генерировать магическую энергию большой мощности);

— маг Высоких энергий (отличается от предыдущего уровня еще большей мощностью магии и  умением подпитывать магические заклинания на значительных расстояниях)”.

Я тщательно изучил его, а затем вгляделся в линии заклинания на магической схеме.

— Проверь, как ты учитываешь точку в конце абзаца, Эшли.

Тот уставился на энерголинии. 

— Ох ты! И правда, вот я болван. И как сам не заметил!

Через два часа фонограф уверенно дочитывал до конца страницы и делал паузы между словами, а мы с Эшли с азартом вносили все новые усовершенствования в его заклинание и думать забыли об остальных делах.

В какой-то миг я почувствовал колебания сигнальной сетки, оповестившие о приходе в особняк целой группы людей, но не придал этому значения. В эту неделю наемные работники приходили и уходили по нескольку раз на день, а в холле дежурили наши боевые маги: близнецы Майя и Мартин Атертоны.

Поэтому, когда дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, являя скульптурную группу из полковника Хейли, уже знакомого мне нервного лейтенанта, чью фамилию я не помнил, рослого рядового и маячившего позади них Мартина Атертона, мы оказались застигнуты врасплох.

Полковник оглядел нас с каменным лицом: без сюртуков, с закатанными рукавами мы с Эшли сидели на полу возле стола, обессилев от смеха, пока фонограф с интонациями пьяного извозчика читал правила составления заклинаний. 

Опомнившись, Эшли поспешно вскочил и кинулся приводить себя в порядок. Я же, рассудив, что конфуз уже произошел, а доставлять полковнику удовольствие демонстрацией своего смущения я не собираюсь, неторопливо поднялся, погасил заклинание и приветствовал гостей.

— Добрый день, полковник. Господа.

— Магистр Сойер, — кивнул тот и добавил с усмешкой: — Надеюсь, мы не прервали важный эксперимент?

— Если такое случится, я напишу вам официальную бумагу, — парировал я, поправляя рукава рубашки.

Полковник выпрямился.

— Кстати, магистр, я не мог не заметить, что на особняке нет сигнального заклинания, а охрана состоит всего из двух магов. Это прямое нарушение инструкций. 

Мартин за его спиной возмущенно покраснел.

— Позвольте представить вам мистера Мартина Атертона. — Я подозвал его ближе. — Они с сестрой, мисс Майей Атертон, которую вы тоже наверняка встретили у входа — боевые маги шестого уровня. В случае угрозы они стОят больше, чем вы с вашим отрядом вместе взятые. А что касается первой претензии, — не дал я полковнику себя прервать, — прошу за мной.

Я наконец застегнул сюртук и быстро направился к лестнице на первый этаж. Через пару мгновений полковник и его сопровождающие зашагали следом. Я вывел их наружу, мимо сгрудившихся в холле рядовых, и повернулся лицом к особняку.

— Позвольте продемонстрировать, какой на самом деле должна быть сигнальная сеть. 

Я коснулся стены здания кончиками пальцев. В ответ на посланный мной энергоимпульс ближайшие ячейки сети засветились, а вслед за ними постепенно стала видимой и она вся. Теперь особняк переливался на солнце золотистыми бликами. Зрелище было очень красивым, а главное, эффектным. 

— Что ж, — сказал наконец полковник, оторвав взгляд от крыши здания, где ячейки сияли особенно ярко, — надеюсь, ваша сеть служит не только декоративным целям.

Я не стал спорить, это было совершенно бессмысленно.

— Дворецкий, Мэтьюсон, проводит вас в комнаты, полковник. Надеюсь до ужина получить документы, подтверждающие ваши полномочия.

— Я пришлю их вам с адъютантом.

Лейтенант, до этого глазевший по сторонам, вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Превосходно, — ответил я. — Ужин в семь.

Этот разговор меня утомил и к тому же лишний раз подтвердил, что взаимодействие с полковником будет невыносимым. К счастью, в это время в дверях особняка показался Мэтьюсон, так что я с легким сердцем поспешил откланяться.


	6. Глава VI — Конфликт

Всего военных оказалось тринадцать человек: полковник Уоррен Хейли, его адъютант, чье имя было, как я выяснил, Алан Парсонс, ординарец полковника, Том Берд — тот самый рослый рядовой — и остальные солдаты, которых вместе с их сержантом было десять. 

Мэтьюсон доложил, что разместить их удалось со всеми удобствами: полковнику достались покои по размеру схожие с моими, а солдаты жили в комнатах по двое и после казармы считали это роскошью. Правда, дворецкий предупредил, что состояние водопроводных труб в восточном крыле оставляет желать лучшего, но я распорядился передать это адъютанту Парсонсу. Пусть ремонтом их апартаментов тоже занимается Министерство внутренней безопасности.

Обеды проходили в столовом помещении на первом этаже. Обычно я ужинал за общим столом, либо, если не позволяли дела, просил подать еду у себя в кабинете, но теперь Мэтьюсон накрыл нам с полковником отдельно. Признаться, мне не слишком хотелось трапезничать в его компании: я предпочитал сосредоточиться на еде, а не следить за каждым своим словом, но и демонстративно нарушать правила этикета было бы неуместно.

Когда я спустился в столовую, полковник уже сидел на месте и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Видимо, проголодался с дороги, но начинать без меня не стал. Уже приготовившись к неизбежному “Магистр Сойер, наконец-то”, я опустился на свой стул.

— Добрый вечер, полковник, как вы устроились?

— Добрый вечер. — Он тут же сделал знак лакею подавать, к счастью, никак не прокомментировав мое двухминутное опоздание. — Неплохо, благодарю. Но восточное крыло слишком далеко от лабораторий. Я бы хотел обсудить с вами внутреннюю сигнальную систему. Она у вас есть?

Прощайте мои намерения не обсуждать дела во время обеда.

— Нет, но не вижу в ней нужды, полковник, раз есть внешняя. Никто не вынесет артефакт за пределы особняка.

— Вы напрасно так в этом уверены, магистр. Летучий остров тоже считался неуязвимым.

— Если маг уровня Маллера решит выкрасть один из артефактов, то ни сигнальная система, ни весь ваш отряд, ни даже наши боевые маги не смогут ему помешать, полковник.

Тот сжал в кулаке вилку и, прикрыв глаза, сделал медленный вдох.

— Магистр, не надо со мной спорить. Безопасность артефактов — теперь моя ответственность. Поэтому прошу в ближайшее время разработать проект системы сигнальных потоков между лабораториями и восточным крылом. У вас есть маги с необходимой квалификацией? 

Я проглотил дальнейшие возражения. Военные никогда не славились рациональным использованием человеческих ресурсов.

— Есть. Эшли Максвелл, маг шестого уровня. — Вообще, когда я на собеседовании проводил энергоскопию Эшли, то определил у него шестой уровень с большой степенью приближения. Но он был очень прилежным юношей и недостаток магического потенциала компенсировал необыкновенной работоспособностью. — Но Эшли занят своими проектами, поэтому он не сможет уделять вашей системе больше двух часов в день.

— Эшли Максвелл — это лаборант? Которого я видел в вашей лаборатории сегодня утром?

Похоже, полковник уже успел изучить личные дела моих сотрудников.

— Да, это он.

— О, — полковник насмешливо приподнял бровь, — Тогда я уверен, что он найдет время.

Я отложил приборы.

— У меня есть ответное требование, полковник.

— Я вас слушаю, магистр.

— Если ваша зона ответственности — безопасность, то моя — исследования. И я не буду выделять ученых под ваши нужды в ущерб нужд нашего отдела. Когда мои сотрудники находятся в лабораториях, это означает, что они работают, даже если при этом они стоят на голове или распевают песни. — Я не кривил душой. Один из древних артефактов, астрономический куб, начинал испускать световой узор в виде карты звездного неба, только когда рядом пела лаборантка Кэтрин Стаут. Видимо, реагировал на определенные голосовые модуляции.

Полковник помолчал.

— Мне кажется, магистр, что вы не расположены сотрудничать, — сказал он наконец. — Что странно, ведь наша цель одна и та же: сохранить артефакты для ваших опытов.

Я не поверил своим ушам.

— И это вы мне говорите о сотрудничестве, полковник? Вы за моей спиной протащили проект приказа о надзоре военного ведомства над нашим отделом, в присутствии  двух министров подняли вопрос о моей некомпетентности, в первые же минуты пребывания в особняке поставили под сомнение наличие сигнальной сетки, что является вопиющей халатностью, будь оно правдой, и вы удивляетесь, что я не стремлюсь помогать вам сверх необходимого?

Полковник выслушал мою тираду и кивнул.

— Что ж, мне ясна ваша позиция, магистр, — вот и все, что он на нее ответил.

Остаток ужина прошел в напряженном молчании. 

***

Больше полковник не поднимал рабочие вопросы на совместных трапезах, поэтому мы обычно вели натянутый разговор о погоде или красотах здешнего пригорода. Эшли с готовностью взялся за проект сигнальных заклинаний (как мне показалось, из одного только желания полюбопытствовать, как живут наши вояки). Он уходил в восточное крыло ровно на два часа и приносил заметки, по которым потом строил схемы заклинаний. Иногда советовался со мной, иногда — разбирал замечания полковника (толковые, не мог не признать я с неудовольствием). Пару раз Эшли осторожно сообщал мне, что полковник расспрашивал о моих работах. Я заверил его, что он может рассказывать все, что посчитает нужным.

Таким образом мы с полковником соблюдали нейтралитет почти месяц, пока он не был нарушен одним погожим утром. Меня разбудили истошные вопли. Накинув халат, я выглянул в коридор и почти нос к носу столкнулся со взъерошенным Мартином Атертоном.

— Тревога, сэр! — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Шары молний пропали!

Я быстро вскинул руку и проверил внешнюю сигнальную сеть. Все оказалось в порядке, ни один артефакт через нее не проносили. Можно было выдохнуть до поры до времени.

— Успокойся, Мартин, артефакты еще в здании. Собери всех в гостином зале.

— Да, магистр, — он поколебался. — Полковнику Хейли уже доложили, сэр. Пропажу с утра обнаружил один из его часовых.

Я поморщился и кивнул.

— Спасибо, Мартин.

Он убежал, а я вернулся в комнату, поспешно оделся и отправился в третью лабораторию, где обычно хранились эти артефакты. Они представляли собой три шара из твердого материала, предположительно неизвестного металлического сплава. И при соприкосновении друг с другом испускали короткие молнии. Иногда. А иногда — нет. Над этой загадкой мы бились уже лет пять, безрезультатно.

Вход в лабораторию перегораживал широкоплечий рядовой, не давая любопытным сотрудникам рассмотреть, что происходит внутри. Меня он, к счастью, пропустил. Но объявил:

— Магистр Сойер, господин полковник, сэр!

Полковник резко повернулся в мою сторону.

— Пропавший артефакт опасен, магистр? — вместо приветствия спросил он.

— Мы не знаем, — признал я. — Действие шаров не до конца изучено. Но пока никакого вреда они не наносили.

Полковник прошипел сквозь зубы что-то нецензурное. Я сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Они пока в здании, полковник. Сетка не среагировала на вторжение.

— Это если она работает, — едко заметил он. 

— Позвольте заметить…— начал я, выпрямившись, как вдруг у двери послышалась возня, а затем отчаянный крик Кэтрин Стаут:

— Это я, я их взяла, они у меня, магистр!

Полковник кивнул, и рядовой отступил, пропуская Кэтрин в лабораторию. Бедняжка была белой как мел и протягивала в трясущихся руках все три шара.

— Вот они! Я думала, что успею вернуть до утра, но проспала!

Я взял у нее артефакты и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу.

— Все в порядке, Кэтрин, главное, что они не пропали.

—  Это точно они? — резко спросил полковник.

Для его успокоения я пробежался заклинанием по поверхности шаров.

— Да.

— Зачем вы их уносили, мисс Стаут? — рявкнул он.

По щекам Кэтрин покатились слезы.

— Позвольте, полковник, я сам поговорю со своей сотрудницей, — вмешался я.

Я протянул ей платок и спросил как можно мягче:

— Что произошло, Кэти?

— Я хотела поставить эксперимент, сэр! Я заметила, что шары начинают сильнее искрить к вечеру и если их поднести к северной стене лаборатории. Моя комната как раз севернее. Я подумала… подумала, что если возьму их на ночь к себе, то они там будут реагировать друг на друга еще сильнее!

— И как? Получилось? — заинтересовался я.

Полковник за моей спиной что-то прорычал и скомандовал зевакам.

— Разойтись! Это вам не цирк. Ступайте работать!

Лаборантов как ветром сдуло. Стоило признать, отдавать команды он умел мастерски.

— Да, магистр, — просияла Кэтрин, вытерев слезы. — Если один шар расположить относительно другого на расстоянии до двух дюймов, а третий…

— Оставьте нас с магистром, мисс Стаут, — прервал ее полковник. — Идите на... завтрак, или куда вы там собирались. 

— Позже расскажешь, Кэтрин, ты отлично поработала, — кивнул я ей ободряюще. Кэтрин одарила меня быстрой улыбкой и убежала.

— Магистр, — начал полковник, как только за ней закрылась дверь, — я стараюсь быть терпеливым и уважать ваши внутренние порядки. Но это переходит все границы! Мы работаем над сигнальными заклинаниями, я поставил в каждую лабораторию дежурного офицера, и при этом ваша сотрудница легко уносит артефакт к себе в комнату! И вместо того, — он поднял ладонь, не давая мне вмешаться, — вместо того, чтобы сделать ей выговор, вы ее хвалите! Простите, магистр, но как это понимать?!

Я вздохнул и присел на край стола.

— Вы видели, в каком она была состоянии? Думаете, если бы вдобавок я задал ей трепку, она бы хоть что-то услышала? У бедняжки началась бы истерика, и нам бы пришлось ее еще и отпаивать. Я поговорю с ней позже, приватно. А то, боюсь, ваше присутствие внушает моим сотрудникам панику.

— Зато вы, похоже, вообще не являетесь для них авторитетом! — обрубил полковник. — Иначе они бы вас не подставляли из глупости.

Я начал раздражаться.

— Если вы имеете в виду авторитет тирана, то да, такого я стараюсь избегать, полковник! У нас не казармы, а лаборатории, и мои сотрудники не солдаты, а ученые, для которых наука важнее авторитетов. Да, Кэтрин поступила глупо и неправильно, и я распоряжусь, чтобы в таких случаях сотрудники ставили меня в известность в любое время дня и ночи. Но похожих прецедентов раньше не случалось, поэтому допускаю, что в пылу исследовательского азарта ей и в голову не пришло, что подобное запрещено.

Полковник с недоверием на меня уставился.

— Магистр, у меня ощущение, что мы с вами говорим на разных языках. Я доложу об этом инциденте и своему, и вашему начальству. И, надеюсь, министр магии сможет убедить вас в опасности подобного попустительского поведения.

— Как вам будет угодно, — холодно ответил я, поднявшись. — Но вводить в своем отделе полицейский режим я не собираюсь, даже для вашего удовольствия.

Полковник побледнел и дернул головой, будто получил пощечину. Видимо, сам того не желая, я попал в больное место.

— И еще, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Донесите, пожалуйста, до своих сотрудников, магистр, в доступной им форме, что не следует флиртовать с моими солдатами. Они люди простые и подобное поведение считают непристойным и провокационным. И могут отреагировать соответствующе.

— В таком случае держите своих подчиненных в намордниках, полковник, — отрезал я. — Чтобы мои сотрудники сразу видели, с кем имеют дело, и не принимали их за цивилизованных людей.

Я вышел, хлопнув дверью, но новость меня встревожила. Следовало расспросить Эшли, кто из лаборантов увлекся подобным недостойным объектом. 


	7. Глава VII — Неприятности

В следующие пару недель мы с полковником практически не разговаривали, не считая приветствий и редких просьб передать соль во время ужина. К тому же я нечасто появлялся в столовой, предпочитая перекусывать в кабинете. Причиной этому было не только нежелание видеть неприятного мне субъекта, но и банальная нехватка времени. К собственному удивлению, я понял, что параноидальные настроения полковника передались и мне. Поэтому я написал сотрудникам отдела новую должностную инструкцию, по которой запрещалось выносить артефакты из лабораторий, да еще и поставил на каждый артефакт простое заклинание магического отпечатка. Теперь всегда можно было узнать список лаборантов, которые с ним работали. Это заняло уйму времени, но я утешался тем, что некоторый порядок в таком деле не повредит.

В один из дней я спросил у Эшли, не слышал ли он о фривольном поведении кого-нибудь из  из сотрудников в отношении солдат. Эшли бордово покраснел и понурил голову, тем самым подтвердив мои опасения. Испытывая неловкость, я предупредил его об осторожности и напомнил, что в случае чего он всегда может рассчитывать либо на мою защиту, либо на защиту наших боевых магов. Все так же не поднимая глаз, Эшли уверил меня, что заступничество ему не понадобится, и сбежал, посчитав разговор оконченным.

Так же, вспомнив, каким оскорбленным выглядел полковник на мой выпад, я написал Виктории письмо, в котором спросил, не служил ли тот в полиции. Виктория ответила, что не знает, а запрашивать его личное дело без веских оснований не может. Но при этом добавила, что Элиза, будучи журналисткой, припомнила громкий скандал, связанный с отстранением отца полковника, Хейли-старшего, от должности комиссара полиции. За излишнюю щепетильность, если верить слухам. Мне невольно стало стыдно перед полковником за свое бестактное замечание, поэтому тем же вечером, как получил письмо, я решил извиниться.

Полковник по какой-то причине не стал писать на меня жалобу своему начальству. Я посчитал это доказательством того, что он не настолько солдафон, каким я его представлял.

— Магистр, вижу, вы наконец-то решили ко мне присоединиться, — поприветствовал он меня, садясь за стол. В кои-то веки я пришел раньше. 

— Добрый вечер, полковник. В последние дни было много работы, — уклончиво ответил я.

— Да, я слышал про ваши нововведения. Признаться, магистр, они меня впечатлили. — Он расправил на коленях салфетку и потянулся к графину. — Воды?

— Благодарю. — Я решил сразу перейти к главному. — Позвольте перед вами извиниться.

Рука с графином замерла.

— За что?

— Я не был в курсе биографии вашей родни, иначе ни в коем случае не позволил бы себе подобных замечаний.

Полковник неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Я и не подумал, что вы интересовались моим личным делом, магистр, так что не принял ваши слова близко к сердцу, не беспокойтесь.

Я точно помнил, что сильно задел его своим замечанием, но если полковнику хотелось считать себя эмоционально неуязвимым, меня это не касалось. 

— Я тоже был неправ, — начал полковник, когда нам подали жаркое, — считая только вас ответственным за пропажу артефакта. Все же это мой солдат выпустил мисс Стаут из лаборатории с магическими шарами в руках.

Видимо, поэтому полковник и не доложил министру, подумал я. Чтобы не пришлось оправдываться. 

Тут темноту за окном прорезала горизонтальная молния. Она на миг осветила деревья в парке и была похожа на боевой энергоразряд. Я вскочил на ноги. Полковник, сидевший спиной к окну, но определивший по моему лицу, что произошло нечто из ряда вон, тоже поднялся. Вдвоем мы выбежали из столовой на крыльцо и почти столкнулись с Эшли Максвеллом. Но в каком он был виде! Даже в свете фонарей было заметно, что лицо у него в крови, одежда расхристана, а глаза расширены от страха.

— Эшли, — удержал я его, — что случилось, почему я видел молнию?

— На вас напали? — тут же сориентировался полковник.

— Нет! То есть, да… Ох, сэр, кажется, я слишком сильно его ударил!

— Но кого?

— Тома Берда, сэр. — Эшли махнул в сторону деревьев.

— Посветите мне, — приказал полковник и кинулся туда. Я послал вслед ему шар энергии.

Эшли всхлипнул и придвинулся ближе. 

— Ну полно, — я коснулся его предплечья, — что произошло? Это Берд тебя так?

Эшли дотронулся до разбитой скулы и отвел взгляд.

— Да, сэр… Но я сам виноват. 

— Мы знакомы почти пять лет, Эшли. Позволь мне в этом усомниться.

Эшли посмотрел на меня огромными глазами.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Тут как раз вернулся полковник. Световой шар послушно следовал за ним.

— Берд жив, но без сознания, — отрывисто бросил он.

— Что вы намерены делать? — спросил я. — Если хотите обвинить Эшли...

— Я намерен закончить ужин, — оборвал меня полковник. — И отправить своего ординарца под арест. Что касается мистера Максвелла, — он смерил того взглядом, — Тут я бы порекомендовал розги.

Эшли опустил голову и отодвинулся мне за спину.

— Вы даже не будете разбираться, что произошло? — холодно поинтересовался я.

— По-моему, все и так ясно. — Полковник указал подбородком на особняк. — Вы будете возвращаться в столовую, магистр?

— Нет.

— Тогда доброй ночи.

И он быстрым шагом удалился. 

— Пойдем в мой кабинет, Эшли, — вздохнул я. Похоже, за моей спиной в отделе развернулась целая драма. — Расскажешь, что произошло.

***

По моему распоряжению лакей принес в кабинет кипяченую воду и полотенца, чтобы Эшли смыл с лица и рук кровь и грязь. При хорошем освещении стало видно, что его брюки испачканы на коленях, воротник рубашки порван, а вдоль запястий идут багровые пятна. Мне эти детали совершенно не понравились. 

— Что же все-таки между вами произошло? — спросил я.

Он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и потупился.

— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — заверил я его. — И не подумаю о тебе дурно, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

— Спасибо, магистр, — вздохнул он и принялся рассказывать.

Как следовало из его истории, а также недомолвок и намеков, Эшли увлекся Томом Бердом и долго и старательно за ним увивался. Тот его не поощрял, но и не отталкивал: возможно, его самолюбию льстила эта влюбленность. В итоге, измучившись, Эшли пригласил Берда на вечернюю прогулку, где признался в своих чувствах. Берд же был в изрядном подпитии, поэтому поднял его на смех, а когда униженный Эшли решил уйти, накинулся на него. Поскольку он был гораздо выше и сильнее, Эшли ничего не оставалось, как отшвырнуть его молнией, хотя это и было смертельно опасно.

— Простите, магистр, — сказал Эшли, не поднимая глаз от пола. — Вы предупреждали, и полковник тоже, но я… мне казалось…

— Эшли, нужно быть отъявленным мерзавцем, чтобы на тебя напасть, — перебил его я. — Особенно в подобной ситуации!

— Спасибо, сэр. — Эшли быстро вытер глаза.

Я достал из шкафа виски и два бокала и, налив, протянул один ему. 

— Благодарю. — Он выпил залпом и, конечно, закашлялся, но хотя бы перестал выглядеть таким несчастным. Я налил ему еще.

Через пару часов я дотащил своего пьяного лаборанта до его комнаты и ушел к себе, размышляя, что на трезвую голову обязательно подниму в разговоре с полковником проблему с дисциплиной в его отряде.


	8. Глава VIII — Испытание

С утра голова неприятно гудела, и я решил проветриться. Воздух был по-осеннему свежим и прозрачным, а трава за ночь успела покрыться изморозью. Я с удовольствием прошелся по парку, в очередной раз дав себе зарок сделать такие прогулки регулярными, и завернул на задний двор. Там меня ждало неожиданное, но не лишенное очарования зрелище: раздетые по пояс рядовые, выполняющие физические упражнения. Все солдаты полковника были в прекрасной форме, и, скользя взглядом по их обнаженным, блестящим от пота торсам, я неожиданно вспомнил, что мы с Генри расстались почти три месяца назад. 

— Доброе утро, магистр.

Вздрогнув, я обернулся на голос. Полковник стоял у стены, в тени здания, и наблюдал за мной с непроницаемым лицом. 

— Доброе, полковник. — Я снова бросил взгляд на тренирующихся, пытаясь придумать уместную причину для своего интереса. — Не подскажете, что за браслеты на руках ваших солдат? Какие-то армейские нововведения? Я такого раньше не видел.

Оба запястья каждого из них обхватывали матовые металлические обручи. 

— Вы служили в армии, магистр? — Полковник встал рядом со мной. Я с привычным удивлением отметил, что он ниже меня на полголовы. Из-за властных манер и обыкновения смотреть исподлобья он всегда казался высоким. 

— Вас это удивляет? — поддержал я игру в вопросы.

— Да, мне казалось, я не видел упоминаний Магического Корпуса в вашем личном деле.

Я с неудовольствием отметил, что, похоже, у полковника уровень доступа к секретным документам был выше, чем у меня.

— Я не служил в Корпусе, — сказал я.  — Но участвовал во Второй Гражданской.

— В качестве кого, позвольте спросить? Раз вы не боевой маг.

Мне не понравился его тон.

— Если это не указано в моем личном деле, то, видимо, информация до сих пор засекречена, полковник, — ответил я сухо. 

На самом деле, я не любил вспоминать то время. В войну я служил “живым щитом” наследного принца. Я только закончил университет, при дворе был новичком, и моя роль и уровень магии держались в тайне. Официально Его Высочество защищали два боевых мага и отряд охранников, а я по легенде был фаворитом принца, пока его свежеиспеченный супруг воевал с повстанцами в ближайших к столице графствах. На деле же я должен был обнаруживать появления боевых механизмов вражеской стороны и отражать их возможные атаки. Поскольку более слабые маги чувствовали энергетический отклик механизмов гораздо позже, чем я, это могло привести к фатальным последствиям. Применить свои навыки мне удалось всего три раза (не то чтобы это меня печалило), а самым неприятным воспоминанием того времени осталась чудовищная попойка в компании принца, узнавшего о гибели супруга. Единственной наградой, которую я попросил за ту службу, было место в отделе изучения артефактов. Придворных интриг я тогда наелся на годы вперед. В личном деле же наверняка значилась только расплывчатая формулировка “находился при Его Высочестве”.

— Ничего запоминающегося про тот период не записано, — подтвердил мою мысль полковник. И, наверное, это было самое тактичное замечание, которое я от него слышал за все время нашего знакомства.

— А вы, полковник? — спросил я в свою очередь.

— Воевал в северных графствах, — лаконично ответил тот. 

— В каком чине?

— Начинал вторым лейтенантом, закончил майором. — Как я и думал, полковник не был аристократом, да и, судя по неожиданной краткости ответов, своей биографией делиться не слишком любил. Какой сюрприз.

— И сколько вам тогда было?

— Двадцать два.

Я с интересом взглянул на него. Мы оказались ровесниками, хотя я был уверен, что он старше, должно быть, неприветливое выражение лица прибавляло ему возраст. Или это был дурной характер. Что касается такого быстрого карьерного роста, он как раз не вызывал удивления. Полковник производил впечатление человека, который методично идет к своей цели, и вряд ли он стал таким недавно.

Тут бойцы его отряда дружно приняли упор лежа и начали отжиматься. А я понял, что нуждаюсь в уединении. 

— Что ж, полковник, меня ждут дела, — поспешил я откланяться. — Хорошего вам дня. 

— И вам, магистр, до вечера, — почти любезно ответил тот. Если его и удивило мое бегство на середине беседы, виду он не подал.

***

А через день Эшли объявил, что наконец-то закончил схемы заклинаний внутренней  сигнальной системы, и можно их активировать. Полковник тут же дал добро, ссылаясь на то, что новые инструкции по работе лабораторий после включения системы были розданы всем сотрудникам неделю назад. Я же попросил повременить, точно зная, что никто из них даже не открывал полученный документ. 

— Если мы станем дожидаться, когда ваши ученые соизволят наконец прочитать инструкцию, то система будет установлена в лучшем случае к лету, — отрезал полковник.

— А если не станем, то она только внесет хаос и в вашу, и в нашу работу, — настаивал я.

— Да чтоб им… Извольте, магистр, активируем ее завтра с утра. А пока вы уж как-нибудь заставьте сотрудников изучить все бумаги. Пожалуйста, — добавил он сквозь зубы.

— Хорошо, — сдался я. — Но дадим и системе, и нашим людям испытательный срок, допустим, в месяц. На привыкание.

— Не больше недели. За неделю даже обезьяны выучат инструкции, магистр.

Что я мог ему ответить? Что мои сотрудники более высокоразвиты, поэтому им требуется больше времени? Мы договорились на десять дней.

Эти десять дней стали испытанием не только системе, но и всеобщему терпению. Так что неудивительно, что наше с полковником очередное перемирие не продлилось долго.

— … ваши так называемые ученые постоянно усложняют несение службы моим солдатам и нарушают регламент! — орал полковник. — Я уже начинаю подозревать злой умысел! Я понял, что вы не хотите сотрудничать, но это больше похоже на  саботаж!

— Постойте-ка, полковник! — Моя выдержка от таких обвинений тут же лопнула. — Вы считаете, что мы тут организовали целый заговор, чтобы помешать вашей работе? По вашему, моим сотрудникам больше нечем заняться, кроме как плести интриги?!

— Но почему они тогда постоянно все делают наперекор?! — взревел полковник.

— Потому что они живые люди! Они никогда не служили в армии, они не привыкли подчиняться, не раздумывая! Они исследователи, они все и всегда подвергают сомнениям! Не подходите ко всем с одной меркой!

— А сколько еще раз я должен объяснять!..

— Ух ты, какие страсти, — прервал его на середине фразы насмешливый голос. — Вэл, в твоем аквариуме стало в кои-то веки интересно. Хейли, а вы тут какими судьбами?

Мы с полковником синхронно обернулись. В дверях кабинета стоял загорелый длинноволосый малый в пыльном дорожном костюме. Я едва подавил стон. Если кто и мог внести еще бОльшую сумятицу в мою и так безумную нынешнюю жизнь, это был мой друг детства и бывший любовник лорд Роджер Чизвик.


	9. Глава IX — Старый друг

— Вы знакомы? — удивился я, мне всегда казалось, что такие, как Хейли и Чизвик, существуют в параллельных мирах. И, спохватившись, добавил: — Привет, Роджер.

— Лорд Чизвик, — процедил полковник, агрессивно расправив плечи, — по какому праву вы находитесь на территории военного объекта?

— Когда я последний раз проверял, этот, как вы его называете, “объект” еще не был военным, — безмятежно ответил Роджер, — а именовался отделом исследования артефактов, в который я их, собственно, и поставляю по приглашению своего дорогого друга, магистра-руководителя Валентина Сойера. — Тут он мне подмигнул, совершенно наплевав на висевшее в воздухе напряжение.

Полковник всем корпусом повернулся ко мне. 

— Это правда, магистр? — угрожающе спросил он.

— Да, полковник, лорд Чизвик не раз привозил в наш отдел ценные артефакты, — ответил я, чувствуя, что теряю терпение. — Может быть, кто-нибудь из вас объяснит мне, что здесь происходит, господа?

— Лорд Чизвик , — судя по тону, полковник тоже был на грани, — имеет вполне определенную репутацию человека, связанного с преступностью. Я отдам приказ вывести его за территорию отдела.

— Вы опять за старое, Хейли. — Роджер закатил глаза. — У вас нет, и никогда не было этому доказательств, что за навязчивая идея, в самом деле. Вэл, отзови его, пожалуйста.

У полковника сделалось поистине страшное лицо, и он шагнул вперед. Мне впервые в его обществе стало по-настоящему не по себе. А поскольку на чувство самосохранения Роджера надеяться не стоило, я поспешил встать между ними.

— Полковник, — как можно спокойнее обратился я к нему. — Здание хорошо защищено, вы это сами знаете, а лорд Чизвик всегда был исключительно полезен отделу. Пожалуйста, под мою ответственность. 

Полковник посмотрел на меня тяжелым взглядом.

— Под вашу ответственность, — наконец сказал он. — Но вы об этом пожалеете, магистр.

И, отодвинув Роджера плечом, вышел из кабинета, чеканя шаг.

— Фух, стало сразу легче дышать, правда? — улыбнулся Роджер, как только за полковником закрылась дверь. — Как ты ухитрился связаться с этим цепным псом? 

— А ты? — парировал я. — И зачем ты его провоцировал, скажи на милость?

— А почему нет, — пожал плечами Роджер. — Но если ты против, больше не стану.

— Уж будь добр, мне еще с ним работать.

— Еще с ним собачиться, ты имел в виду? — Роджер ухмыльнулся. — Кстати, никогда не видел, чтобы ты так орал. Он что, твой бывший любовник?

— Да вы все сговорились. — Я устало потер висок. — Роджер, у меня был трудный день. Я очень рад тебя видеть, несмотря на все обстоятельства, но ты не мог бы перейти к делу?

— Какие дела между друзьями? — Но, поймав мой мрачный взгляд, он поднял руки. — Хорошо, хорошо. У меня для тебя подарок, Вэл.

Только Роджер так нелепо сокращал мое имя, на манер жителей Северных колоний. Он был путешественником и авантюристом, и, как я подозревал, обвинения полковника о его связи с преступным миром не были лишены основания. Но мы знали друг друга чуть ли не с рождения, Роджер был моим первым любовником, и я мог бы без колебания доверить ему свою жизнь. Репутации, правда, это не касалось.

Тем временем Роджер достал из своей заплечной сумки бумажный сверток и протянул мне.

— Вот, смотри. Это ведь по твоей части?

Я быстро развернул бумагу, обнаружив короткую полую трубку, сделанную из глины и покрытую непонятными письменами. На дудочку она похожа не была. Я повертел ее в руках и, наконец, коснулся магией. Древняя энергия трубки тут же откликнулась на мою. 

— Да, это артефакт, — подтвердил я. — Откуда он у тебя?

— Нашел у берегов Южного континента, — туманно ответил Роджер. — Ну что, теперь я достоин бифштекса с кровью и бокала вина в обществе одного прекрасного магистра, или мне покинуть территорию объекта?

Я засмеялся. Роджер был неисправим.

***

Пока он смывал с себя дорожную пыль в моей ванне, я приказал подать обед. Роджер вышел из ванной комнаты в моем халате, даже не потрудившись что-то под него надеть, и тут же накинулся на еду.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он, наконец насытившись. — Поверишь ли, последний раз нормально ел позавчера днем. 

— И чем ты был так занят? — спросил я, наливая ему вино.

— Кроме того, что летел к тебе, как на крыльях? — усмехнулся Роджер. — То тем, то сем. 

— Ты на почве “того и сего” имел знакомство с полковником? — поинтересовался я.

Роджер поднял бокал на уровень глаз и посмотрел на меня сквозь него.

— Я переспал с его бывшим мужем.

— Что? — Я даже затруднялся сказать, что меня больше удивило: что у полковника был супруг или что мир оказался так тесен.

— И тогда он еще не был бывшим. — Роджер глумливо приподнял бровь.

— Ну, знаешь ли… Но при чем тут твои преступные связи?

Роджер поднял глаза к потолку.

— Предположим, в прошлом Хейли пару раз считал, что ловит меня на контрабанде. Конечно же, я всегда оказывался совершенно невиновен.

— На контрабанде чего? — нахмурился я. — Артефактов?

— Конечно же, нет. — Роджер взял мою руку в свою и послал мне пылкий взгляд. — Мои артефакты только для тебя, любовь моя.

— Тем более что их просто так не сбыть, — ехидно заметил я.

Роджер пожал плечами.

— А они хоть раз кому-то пригодились? — равнодушно спросил он, будто просто для поддержания беседы.

— Не слышал об этом, — в тон ему ответил я. Естественно, я лгал: один из найденных и исследованных нами артефактов служил для подводной навигации, другой — кусок неизвестной руды — обладал свойством поглощать магию и был до поры до времени спрятан в королевском хранилище. Но распространяться я об этом не собирался. 

Правда, Роджер умел читать меня точно так же, как и я его. 

— Жаль, что ты не на моей стороне, Вэл, — сказал он неожиданно мягко. — В детстве из нас выходила отличная команда.

— И мне жаль, что ты не на моей стороне, Роджер, — улыбнулся я.

Он засмеялся и поцеловал мою ладонь. 

— Кстати, одна птичка принесла мне на хвосте, что вы с твоим пыльным профессором наконец расстались?

Роджер всегда терпеть не мог Генри, впрочем, взаимно, и не считал нужным это скрывать. Я пожал плечами. 

— Три месяца назад.

Роджер придвинулся ближе.

— Бедняжка. Уверен, что тебе сейчас нужно дружеское плечо, — сказал он, понизив голос, и положил ладонь мне на колено. — Или дружеский хуй.

От этой непристойности меня тут же бросило в жар, а нахал тем временем повел руку выше и накрыл мой пах. Перед Роджером было бессмысленно притворяться, как сильно я нуждаюсь и в том, и в другом. Даже после того, как мы поняли, что никогда не сможем быть парой из-за слишком большой разницы в жизненных целях, мы время от времени спали вместе ко взаимному удовольствию. Я откинул голову на спинку кресла и развел колени. 

— Так я и думал, — самодовольно усмехнулся Роджер.

***

Через три часа Роджер уехал, получив от меня чек за артефакт и пообещав еще раз заглянуть, как только уладит кое-какие дела. Я слишком устал, чтобы спрашивать, какие именно. Зато к ужину, который решил не пропускать из дипломатических соображений, я спустился в гораздо более миролюбивом настроении, чем за все последние недели.

Тем временем полковник за столом яростно сражался с куском мяса. 

— Неужели лорд Чизвик наконец покинул особняк? — ядовито спросил он, когда я уселся напротив. — Вы, надеюсь, пересчитали личные вещи?

“И мужей”, — добавил я мысленно.

— Полковник, лорд Чизвик привез очередную свою находку. Я ведь уже объяснял вам характер нашего с ним договора.

Он наконец поднял на меня глаза.

— Когда дело касается… — начал он и осекся, уставившись на мою шею. — Что ж, я понял, — добавил он через секунду.

Я запретил себе чувствовать неловкость, особенно в свете открывшихся мне фактов о его личной жизни. Роджер был груб в постели, и в нем мне это нравилось, однако с ним я был всегда только принимающей стороной, что тоже когда-то послужило причиной нашего разрыва. И, к несчастью, после наших соитий меня обычно покрывали засосы и царапины, скрыть которые не всегда удавалось. Например, хоть я и пытался повыше повязать платок, бордовая отметина под челюстью слишком бросалась в глаза. Напрасно я надеялся, что полумрак столовой ее скроет. 

— Лорд Чизвик чересчур неразборчив в связях, — будто через силу продолжил полковник, — поэтому я бы советовал не заключать с ним никаких договоров. У вас слишком ответственная должность.

— Не надо меня отчитывать, полковник, — отрезал я, вспыхнув. — Мой моральный облик — только мое дело.

— Да чтоб вам… Магистр, у вас ужасная привычка вкладывать в мои слова какой-то третий смысл, а потом оскорбляться! — в сердцах выпалил полковник.

Я, признаюсь, опешил от такой почти человечной реакции.

— Значит, выражайтесь яснее, полковник, — только и смог ответить я.

— Я и так с вами вынужден подбирать слова, как с нежной девицей. — Он слишком резко двинул ножом по тарелке, и раздался противный скрип. Мы поморщились. — Не сочтите за оскорбление.

— Не буду, — я опустил глаза к тарелке, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Полковник хмыкнул. На сей раз остаток ужина прошел в почти дружеском молчании.


	10. Глава X — Интерес

То ли мои сотрудники оказались дисциплинированней, чем я полагал, то ли полковнику все же удалось их запугать, но через неделю сигнальная система уже работала в полную силу, и бравые солдаты во главе со своим военачальником перестали прибегать на ложные сигналы тревоги по десять раз на дню. Полковник явно был очень доволен собой и даже скупо похвалил Эшли за проделанную работу, чем вверг того в ступор. Атмосфера между мной и полковником тоже несколько разрядилась, хотя я и был уверен, что только до поры до времени, пока он не придумает еще какое-нибудь нововведение, из-за которого наши интересы вновь столкнутся. Его энергичная натура явно требовала постоянного действия. 

Правда, через некоторое время мне стало казаться, что объектом его следующего приложения сил станет моя скромная персона. Я начал ловить на себе его пристальные изучающие взгляды, которые, не будь они такими тяжелыми и принадлежи другому человеку, могли бы указывать на определенный интерес. Но теория, что после всех этих месяцев полковник вдруг увидел во мне мужчину, была слишком невероятной. И я сам удивился, что она могла прийти мне в голову. Хотя наличия у полковника какой-либо личной жизни, тем более бывшего мужа, я бы тоже не заподозрил. Это заставляло задуматься, в каких еще человеческих свойствах я мог ему отказывать из-за своей изначальной неприязни. Из очевидного вспоминалось только неожиданно детальное знакомство полковника с принципами работы магии. Я вспомнил его дельные замечания по проекту Эшли, которые демонстрировали достаточно глубокое погружение в предмет. Таким образом, либо работа полковника давно была связана с магией, либо он оказывался магом первого уровня, и тогда подобный интерес был понятен. При очень низком магическом потенциале энерголинии не всегда показывались на коже, но я все-таки решил понаблюдать за полковником в надежде обнаружить проблески магии. И неожиданно для себя отметил достоинства его фигуры. Полковник был подтянутым, крепко сбитым и, судя по манере двигаться, уверенным в своей физической силе человеком. Этим они были похожи с Роджером, среди магов я подобный типаж почти не встречал.

Энерголиний у него я так и не углядел, зато начал испытывать навязчивое желание провести ему энерголокацию. Можно было бы, конечно, спросить у полковника напрямую, не маг ли он, но я не был уверен, что удовлетворился бы отрицательным ответом.

Я как раз шел по открытой галерее второго этажа из библиотеки в кабинет, размышляя, почему вдруг мысли о полковнике так прочно поселились в моей в голове, как, бросив взгляд через перила вниз, увидел пренеприятнейшую картину: по лестнице поднимались Юджин Мирр, Сид Паркер, а с ними — Александр Алмер. Конечно, с эстетической точки зрения картина “двое изящных юношей с мужественным сопровождающим” была прелестной, но вид Алмера вызвал во мне столько неприязни, что я даже удивился. Мне казалось, что за всеми событиями этих месяцев я и думать забыл о Генри и его любовнике. “Не научный отдел, а проходной двор”, — подумал я с интонациями полковника и, отойдя от перил, чтобы меня не заметили, поспешил в кабинет.

Как выяснилось, избежать неприятной встречи мне все равно не удалось. Через несколько минут в дверь постучали, и сияющий улыбкой Юджин с порога объявил:

— Добрый день, магистр! Тут у аспиранта профессора Вудсворта, мистера Александра Алмера, к вам дело, я вызвался проводить.

Я поднял глаза от справочника по теории магического поля. Алмер, встретив мой взгляд, покраснел до корней волос, но упрямо вскинул подбородок.

— Спасибо, Юджин, — сказал я сухо. — Я вас слушаю, Александр.

— Я тогда в лабораторию. — Юджин еще раз улыбнулся. — До свидания, магистр.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Алмер сделал шаг вперед. Я заметил, что костяшки пальцев, которыми он сжимал шляпу, побелели.

— Добрый… — он откашлялся, — добрый день, магистр. Мне для диссертации необходим доступ к артефакту Древних под названием “Икосаэдр мнемопамяти”. — Спохватившись, он полез во внутренний карман сюртука и достал оттуда письмо. — Вот официальный запрос. От научного руководителя.

Я протянул руку. Алмер сделал еще пару шагов к столу и отдал мне бумаги. Письмо оказалось невыносимо формальным даже для Генри, но к содержанию было не придраться. 

— Какая у вас тема диссертации, Александр? — спросил я.

Тот покраснел еще больше и назвал. А у меня от подобного нахальства, грубо выражаясь, глаза на лоб полезли.

— Вы продолжаете мои исследования? — недоверчиво переспросил я.

— Да, магистр, — ответил Алмер и уставился на меня с вызовом. 

— Это была ваша идея или профессора Вудсворта?

— Моя. Профессор меня отговаривал, — заявил он почти мстительно. Похоже, мальчик до сих пор ревновал Генри. Мне неожиданно стало смешно. Но отказать себе в удовольствии немного проучить его я не собирался.

— Я не против, — сказал я и, поставив резолюцию на запросе, отдал его обратно. — Но артефакты теперь находятся в юрисдикции военного ведомства. Так что вам придется получить разрешение еще и у полковника Хейли. Его кабинет в восточном крыле. Думаю, там вам подскажут.

— Спасибо, магистр. — Алмер недоверчиво посмотрел на мою роспись. Вероятно, он ожидал, что я буду чинить ему препятствия. — Я… у вас очень интересная работа, я не потому… — неожиданно запинаясь, пробормотал он.

— Благодарю вас, — ответил я, внутренне забавляясь. Алмер кинул на меня раздраженный взгляд и, скомкано попрощавшись, вышел.

А я в который раз подумал, что никогда не пойму вкусов Генри. Лично мне нравились взрослые, уверенные в себе мужчины, а не такие… котята. И чувство умиления в постели я тоже считал неуместным. 

За ужином полковник спросил меня с нехарактерным для него любопытством:

— Этот Александр Алмер вам чем-то досадил, магистр?

— А почему вы спрашиваете? — удивился я подобной проницательности.

— Иначе вы бы не стали посылать его ко мне за разрешением, — пояснил полковник с усмешкой. — А предоставили бы ему полный доступ и потом спорили бы со мной о важности научных исследований и проклятых бюрократических проволочках.

Я улыбнулся. Похоже, он хорошо меня изучил.

— Это личный вопрос, — признался я. — Но вы правы.

— Тогда вам, наверное, будет приятно узнать, что я отослал его в столицу для утверждения запроса еще в двух инстанциях.

Не удержавшись, я расхохотался.

— Теперь мне неловко, — заметил я со смехом. — Все-таки он еще очень молод.

Полковник пожал плечами и, отведя от меня пронзительный взгляд, занялся рыбой.

— Натворить дел эти юнцы умеют вполне по-взрослому, магистр.

Видимо, он это знал уже из своего опыта.

— Расскажете? — неожиданно для себя спросил я.

Полковник явно удивился моей просьбе, но, поколебавшись, покачал головой.

— Слишком личное, магистр, простите. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Ну что ж, это было справедливо. 

— Да, конечно, — ответил я. — Как вам рыба? Мэтьюсон гордился, что нашел поставщика, который привозит ее прямо из Северного моря.

Рыба оказалась отличной темой для беседы.


	11. Глава XI — Прорыв

Через несколько дней ударили заморозки, и, как опасался ранее Мэтьюсон, в подвале восточного крыла прорвало водопроводную трубу. К несчастью, это случилось глубокой ночью, и потоп заметили только под утро, когда вода залила все подвальное помещение. Но полковник в очередной раз продемонстрировал свой организаторский талант и в считанные минуты построил не только слуг, но и своих солдат перекрывать пробоину, вычерпывать воду, выносить ведра на улицу и тому подобное. Сам он, к его чести, тоже принимал участие в работе, а не только раздавал указания. Я же обеспечил магическое освещение подвала: энергогенератор пришлось вырубить из соображений безопасности. Зато пока плел сеть энергопотоков и выпускал в подвал световые шары, выслушал много емких и красочных оборотов, полных сомнительных с физиологической точки зрения образов, которыми полковник описывал, что бы он сделал с бюрократами своего Министерства, вовремя не выделяющими деньги на ремонт.

После того как беспорядок был ликвидирован, а мокрая и грязная толпа вылезла на свет, появилась еще одна проблема: где их всех мыть? Мэтьюсон успел отослать одного из лакеев в деревню за мастером, пока же об использовании ванных комнат восточного крыла не было и речи. Тут мои лаборанты неожиданно прониклись командным духом и пригласили солдат и адъютанта Парсонса в общие купальни на этажах западного крыла. Позвать полковника им, видимо, не позволила субординация. Мы с ним переглянулись. 

— Если вам это не покажется неуместным, — сказал я, — то моя ванная комната в вашем распоряжении, полковник.

Тот вытер тыльной стороной ладони грязный след со щеки и с неудовольствием оглядел свой мокрый китель.

— По-моему, более неуместно расхаживать в таком виде, — ответил он. — Благодарю вас.

Полковник отправился за чистыми вещами, а я распорядился помыть мне ванну и подать какао. Сам же перенес из кабинета срочные бумаги с намерением поработать, пока полковник будет приводить себя в порядок. 

Стоя на пороге моих комнат с саквояжем в руках он выглядел… чуждо. Словно нарушал какие-то неписанные правила. Возможно, он и сам это чувствовал, потому что смотрел на меня напряженным взглядом, будто ожидая, что я захлопну дверь у него перед носом. Я распахнул ее шире.

— Прошу. Ванная налево, вам что-нибудь нужно? Полотенца или банные принадлежности? — спросил я из вежливости, хотя был уверен в отрицательном ответе.

— Благодарю, у меня все есть, — полковник слегка кивнул мне и прошагал мимо. Через некоторое время из ванной донесся шум воды.

Я выдохнул и вернулся к своим бумагам. И понял, что не могу сосредоточиться, потому что как назло вспомнил последний визит Роджера, который пользовался этой же ванной. Перед внутренним взором возник образ полковника в моем халате с торчащими из-под него голыми ногами, и я, бросив перо, закрыл лицо руками. Это было уже чересчур. 

Полковник явно постарался не злоупотреблять моим гостеприимством, потому что помылся он в рекордные сроки, я даже не успел полностью вернуться к работе.

К счастью, никаких халатов на нем не наблюдалось: безукоризненно чистый китель был застегнут на все пуговицы, сапоги блестели. И только аккуратно зачесанные назад мокрые волосы и слегка раскрасневшийся вид указывал на то, что он не только переодевался в моей ванной. Мы молча уставились друг на друга.

— Какао? — наконец предложил я. Полковник окинул зорким взглядом гостиную, будто ожидая нападения, и вдруг кивнул.

— Благодарю вас.

Саквояж он задвинул под кресло. Возможно, боялся, что я решу украсть его грязные рубашки. Я встряхнул головой, усмиряя не в меру расшалившееся этим днем воображение, и передал ему чашку.

— Сто лет не пил какао, — признался полковник. — Кажется, с детства.

Выглядел он при этом настолько умиротворенно, что я решился.

— Полковник, позвольте просьбу? Личного характера.

Он сжал чашку пальцами так, что она звякнула о блюдце, и медленно кивнул.

— Вы разрешите мне провести вам энерголокацию? Помните, я делал подобную Юджину Мирру? Она помогает...

— Я знаю, что такое энерголокация, — прервал он меня неожиданно резко и тут же смягчил тон. — Но я не маг, зачем это вам?

— Простое любопытство, — постарался успокоить я его подозрительность, — мне кажется, я иногда чувствую от вас какую-то фоновую магию.

Это было абсолютной ложью, но хитрее причины я придумать не мог. Полковника же мое заявление явно обеспокоило. Нахмурившись он поставил чашку на стол, но через мгновение колебаний кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ради вашего спокойствия. Мне дать руку?

— Запястье, благодарю вас, — улыбнулся я с облегчением.

Полковник слегка задрал рукава кителя и рубашки и я увидел те же металлические браслеты, что у его солдат. Возможно, они заменяли армейские жетоны? Но сейчас эта загадка меня мало интересовала. Полковник расстегнул браслет и протянул мне обнаженное запястье. Меня опять посетило странное чувство, что мы нарушаем правила какой-то игры, но азарт исследователя его заглушил. Я придвинулся ближе и обхватил руку полковника пыльцами. Его кожа была горячей и чуть распаренной. Я слегка прижал большим пальцем пульс и услышал, как полковник на долю секунды задержал дыхание. Это было нормально: даже самые стойкие, бывало, нервничали перед подобной процедурой. Я посмотрел на него и постарался успокаивающе улыбнуться. Ответный взгляд полковника был тяжелым, а глаза — почти черными. В такой близи я уловил запах его мыла и лавандового саше для гардероба. Отбросив все отвлекающие мысли я сосредоточился на своем деле. Магический импульс сбежал с моих пальцев на запястье полковника и рассыпался искрами. Того передернуло. Я попробовал еще раз — тот же результат. Ни намека на энергетические каналы. Только слабый-слабый след древней магии, но он чувствовался на всех, кто долго находился  вблизи артефактов. Полковник осторожно сжал свободной рукой мою и снял со своего запястья.

— Думаю, достаточно, магистр, — сказал он хрипло.

— Да, — согласился я с сожалением и убрал руку. — Вы были правы, магии в вас нет.

Полковник надел обратно браслет, поправил рукава и поднялся.

— Разочарованы? — спросил он сухо.

Я пожал плечами, с неожиданным для себя неудовольствием следя за его сборами.

— Естественно, нет. Просто одной загадкой меньше.

Полковник фыркнул и достал из-под кресла свой саквояж.

— Встретимся за ужином, магистр?

— Да, конечно. До вечера, полковник.

***

За ужином полковник был нехарактерно рассеян. Зато, о чем-то напряженно думая, он несколько раз впивался взглядом мне в лицо, будто выискивая в нем ответы на свои размышления. А после того, как мы закончили трапезу и поднялись, расправил плечи, указал мне на парк за окном и обескуражил вопросом:

— Магистр, вы не могли бы со мной прогуляться?

Я бросил взгляд на сумрачный осенний пейзаж и с неясной тревогой согласился.


	12. Глава XII — Объяснение

Мы некоторое время молча шагали по дорожкам парка, освещенным газовыми фонарями. Я рассеянно подумал, что пора их поменять на энергетические. Холодный воздух забирался под кашне и заставлял ежиться и поправлять воротник пальто. А полковник, казалось, не замечал холода, хотя был в распахнутой шинели. Наконец мы дошли до парковых скамеек, и он жестом предложил мне присесть. Сам же остался стоять, повернувшись, намеренно или нет, спиной к свету. Я выжидательно посмотрел на него. 

— Вы хотели что-то обсудить, полковник?

Он кивнул и заложил руки за спину.

— Да. Я… вы позволите говорить прямо, без красивостей, экивоков и словесных игр? Боюсь, иначе я не смогу верно донести свою мысль.

— Да, конечно, — ответил я даже с некоторым предвкушением. Такое вступление меня заинтриговало.

Полковник глубоко вздохнул.

— Магистр, я вас хочу, — четко и ясно сказал он. И тут же, будто выговорив самое сложное, быстро продолжил: — Я не знаю, заметили вы это или нет, я не могу понять, флиртуете ли вы со мной намеренно или просто не понимаете, как на меня действует ваша близость. Но больше не могу находиться в неведении. Сегодняшний день показал, что моя выдержка не настолько хороша, как я считал, поэтому мне необходимо точно знать ваши намерения.

Я чувствовал, как мои брови против воли поднимаются все выше и выше, а по телу разливается возбуждающее тепло. Полковник действительно не оставил места двусмысленностям, и это для меня было очень непривычно и, что греха таить, волнующе. Но, с другой стороны, в глубине души я не был так уж удивлен его признанию. Долго игнорировать очевидное — недостойно исследователя. 

— Полковник, вы застали меня врасплох, — наконец начал я, также решив обойтись без намеков. — Честно сказать, я, по крайней мере осознанно, не рассматривал вас с подобной точки зрения, — я сделал паузу, в которой было слышно, как полковник втянул носом воздух, — до сегодняшнего дня. — Я как наяву почувствовал его теплую кожу под пальцами, снова испытал то будоражащее волнение, с которым едва справился, когда остался один в комнате, хранящей след его запаха. —  И, признаюсь, меня тоже к вам влечет.

Полковник наконец отмер и переступил с одной ноги на другую.

— Умеете вы томить, — натянуто улыбнулся он.

Я покачал головой и поднялся.

— Простите. — Мы повернули обратно. — Но недавно у меня завершились отношения, которые длились семь лет. И, боюсь, я пока не готов к новым.  

Полковник довольно долго не отвечал.

— Я был в браке шесть лет, — наконец сказал он. — И могу по пальцам пересчитать дни, когда не чувствовал себя, как на войне. Так что, при всем уважении, магистр, я не стал бы настаивать на отношениях.

Мне такой поворот дела начал нравиться.

— И что же остается двум таким разочарованным натурам, как мы? — спросил я с интересом. — Постель безо всяких обязательств?

По крайней мере, я не буду тешить себя иллюзиями, как это было с Генри.

Полковник остановился и перегородил мне дорогу.

— Вы издеваетесь, магистр? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил я, — всего лишь предлагаю. Но если подобное кажется вам неприемлемым…

— Это вы у нас излишне щепетильны, магистр магии Высоких энергий, лорд Валентин Сойер, — перебил полковник с усмешкой. — А меня такие предложения не смущают и не оскорбляют.

— Что ж, полковник Уоррен Хейли, — поддержал я его тон. — Тогда?..

Он шагнул ко мне вплотную и, положив тяжелую руку на шею, притянул к себе. Я совсем близко увидел его потемневшие глаза с волчьим разрезом, ощутил дыхание на подбородке, а потом холодные обветренные губы коснулись моих в почти целомудренном поцелуе. Полковник на секунду сжал пальцы и тут же отступил на шаг. Шее сразу стало холодно.

— Пойдемте в дом, магистр, — сказал он хрипло. 

Я кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Холодный ночной парк и правда был неподходящим местом для поцелуев.

Практически не заметив обратной дороги, мы быстро дошагали до особняка и остановились в холле между западным и восточным крылом.

— У меня есть ванная, — вполголоса заметил я.

— Я помню. — На челюсти полковника заходили желваки. Он взял меня за локоть и почти силой потянул в сторону лестницы. Подобное неприкрытое желание было заразным, и в мои комнаты мы практически влетели. 

Не успел я запереть дверь, как полковник прижал меня к ней и, дернув вниз воротник, впился губами в шею. Я, не выдержав, застонал.

— Такой чувствительный, — пробормотал полковник, от его хриплого шепота моя кожа покрылась мурашками. Он наконец ослабил железную хватку на моих плечах, но только для того, чтобы начать быстро раздевать. При этом он не переставал прижимать меня к двери всем корпусом, целовать и облизывать горло и ключицы.  Я опомнился от его натиска, лишь когда остался в полурасстегнутой рубашке и брюках. 

— Постойте, — задыхаясь сказал я, придержав его руки. — Снимите хотя бы шинель.

Полковник уставился на меня бешеным взглядом, но потом оглядел себя, резко кивнул и в два счета избавился от шинели, кителя и шейного платка. Наверное, сказывалась армейская выучка. Мне же хватило этих секунд, чтобы немного перевести дух и отойти от двери в глубь гостиной. Полковник следил за мной хищным взглядом, а когда я снял рубашку, в два шага пересек комнату и, толкнув на диван, стащил с меня брюки вместе с бельем. Потом он рухнул на колени, развел мои ноги и накрыл губами член. У него был горячий, жадный и очень умелый рот. Я со вздохом откинулся на подушки, а потом стал двигать бедрами ему навстречу, желая еще больше этого рта, этого опытного языка. Полковник закинул мои бедра себе на плечи, раскрывая меня еще сильнее, и я почувствовал его палец у себя между ягодицами. Он неожиданно бережно погладил вход, нажал, втискиваясь внутрь, и мне этого хватило. 

— Уоррен, я сейчас… сейчас…— едва достало у меня сил предупредить. Тот вздрогнул, выпустил изо рта мой член, сжал его ладонью другой руки и втолкнул палец глубже. Я выгнулся, крепко зажмурил глаза и кончил с придушенным стоном, забрызгав себе живот и грудь. Перед глазами плясали мушки, а тело налилось знакомой приятной тяжестью.

Я лениво следил, как полковник с трудом поднялся, спустил подтяжки и расстегнул брюки. Потом он шагнул ближе и, обхватив мой затылок ладонью, притянул голову к своему паху. Его член стоял как каменный, в отверстии уже показалась капелька смазки. Слизав ее, я услышал судорожный вздох и, сопротивляясь нажиму, провел языком вдоль головки и вниз, к мошонке. Полковник предупреждающе зарычал, сжал пальцами мои волосы, а второй рукой направил себя мне в рот. Ну что ж, раз он настаивает… я облизал губы и, удерживая его взгляд, сколько возможно, медленно наделся на член почти до конца. По лицу полковника разлился яркий румянец, он прикрыл глаза и осторожно качнулся еще глубже. Он двигался короткими жадными толчками, не переставая перебирать мои волосы на затылке и удерживая за плечо, чтобы не дать слишком далеко отстраниться. Чувствуя, что он близок к разрядке, я провел пальцами вдоль его груди, коснулся соска и на пробу выпустил слабый магический импульс. Полковник распахнул глаза, стиснул челюсть и глухо застонал. Мышцы его живота напряглись, и я едва успел убрать рот, когда на мою грудь толчок за толчком выстрелило его семя. 

Полковник без сил осел на пол и прислонился спиной к дивану. А я наконец смог лечь и расслабленно вытянуться. 

— Это было неожиданно... Валентин, — сказал полковник глухо.

— Но вам ведь понравилось? — Я поднял с пола свою рубашку и неторопливо стер с груди все тому доказательства.

— Да, — он поглядел на меня с серьезностью, — но я бы предпочел заранее знать, что вы такое можете провернуть. Я никогда раньше… не был с магом.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся я, нисколько не раскаиваясь. — Думаю, позже нам надо будет обговорить некоторые детали нашего партнерства.

Его лицо прояснилось. Я едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, уверенный, что он принесет мне целый список требований для ознакомления. Полковник (хотя мне, наверное, уже следовало мысленно звать его Уорреном), поколебавшись, наклонился и легко поцеловал меня в губы. Я вернул поцелуй. Мне было приятно и не хотелось ни о чем думать.

— Можно воспользоваться вашей ванной? — спросил он.

— Конечно, в любое время, — ответил я, прикрывая глаза. И почти задремал, когда он вернулся и начал собирать по комнате свои вещи. Одевшись, он взялся за ручку двери и повернулся ко мне.

— До завтра, Валентин.

— До завтра, Уоррен, спокойной ночи.

После его ухода я с трудом заставил себя обмыться, а упав на кровать, мгновенно провалился в сон.


	13. Глава XIII — Договор

Наутро я с некоторым неудовольствием оглядел свою шею. К счастью, на ней не было засосов, но кожа оставалась слишком чувствительной после вчерашней атаки полковника. Вздохнув, я повязал шейный платок повыше и отправился в лабораторию.

Там меня ожидал сюрприз: Эшли зачем-то вытащил платформу с истуканом на середину помещения и, стоя на табурете, проводил какие-то манипуляции с его затылком. По статуе одно за другим прокатывались энергетические кольца заклинаний, среди которых я успел опознать заклинания зондирования, резонанса и почему-то энергии света. Судя по всему, Эшли пытался выявить в древней магии истукана какую-то одному ему известную ноту. При виде меня он едва не свалился с табурета.

— Доброе утро, магистр! Смотрите! 

Я встал рядом. Эшли указывал на отверстие в затылке истукана. В него оказалась вставлена цилиндрическая трубка, которую передал мне Роджер. 

— Эта штука сделана точно по размеру! — восхищенно сказал Эшли. 

— Интересно. — Я коснулся трубки и повторил заклинание зондирования. И неожиданно испытал неприятное ощущение, будто его засосало в глубокое болото. Раньше магия истукана так не реагировала. — Какая мерзость.

— Вам тоже так кажется, да? Ох... Я попытался понять, куда проваливаются заклинания, но, похоже, моих способностей не хватает.

— Боюсь, моих тоже. — Я вытащил цилиндр. — На всякий случай, держи его отдельно. Не стоит, чтобы наша магия возле него работала вхолостую.

Эшли посмотрел на меня, приоткрыв рот, потом перевел взгляд на истукана и, будто очнувшись, забрал цилиндр.

— Да, конечно, сэр. — Он спрыгнул со скамейки и, взяв истукана за глиняные бедра, откатил платформу обратно. Потом погладил его по руке. — Он такой красивый, правда? Воин, с которого его лепили.

— Да, вполне, — пожал я плечами. Я так привык к истукану, что воспринимал его частью интерьера. А вот мечтательный тон Эшли заставил меня насторожиться. — Надеюсь, ты не увлекся всерьез?

Эшли вспыхнул до корней волос и, отвернувшись, закутал статую в палантин.

— Я вам подготовил выкладки для третьей части, — сказал он ровным тоном. Мы с ним уже несколько месяцев писали статью в журнал “Научная магия” о перерождении древней магии в современную. Тема была настолько обширной, что статья грозила перерасти в целый научный труд.

Я тут же почувствовал раскаяние.

— Прости, Эшли, это было бестактно с моей стороны.

— Нет, сэр, вы правы. — Он расправил складки материи. — У меня сейчас не самая удачная пора в жизни, чувствую себя как-то… потерянно.

Насколько я знал, Том Берд вернулся к своим обязанностям ординарца после двух недель ареста, но они с Эшли обходили друг друга по широкой дуге.

— Если тебе нужна помощь или отдых…

— Нет-нет, работа меня отвлекает! Спасибо, магистр.

Я не особо удовлетворился таким ответом, но Эшли был взрослым человеком, а я не приходился ему ни родственником, ни близким другом.

— Ну что же. Тогда показывай свои выкладки.

***

— Вы не против сегодня обсудить наш договор? — спросил полковник за ужином на следующий день. В предыдущий вечер мы оба, не сговариваясь, не затрагивали тему постели.

— Я только за, — улыбнулся я. 

До меня мало-помалу начали доходить все плюсы  близости с человеком, которого можно увидеть каждый день, а не ехать ради нечастых встреч в столицу или не ждать месяцами из очередного путешествия. Моему телу, видимо, тоже нравились открывающиеся перспективы, поэтому уже с утра я находился в легком возбуждении, а вопрос полковника его только подстегнул.

— Я приготовил руководство… — начал полковник, а затем, верно оценив выражение  моего лица, усмехнулся. — Я шучу, магистр. Понимаю, что вы считаете меня формалистом, и небезосновательно, но всему есть пределы.

Я поднял бокал в честь правоты этого утверждения. К тому же новость, что у полковника имеется чувство юмора, следовало запить.

Водопровод восточного крыла был уже исправен, но мы по привычке поднялись ко мне и расположились на диване в гостиной.  

— Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь выпить? — спросил я. — Вино, бренди?

— Благодарю, не надо, — ответил полковник. Нет. Уоррен.

— Что ж, тогда поговорим? — улыбнулся я и сел поудобнее. 

Он кивнул и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы кителя.

— Во-первых, — начал он, — я не против использования вами магии, это было приятно. Но прошу вас всегда сначала предупреждать. 

— Хорошо. — Я подумал, что еще успею приучить его понимать мои намерения без лишних предупреждений.

— Во-вторых, мне бы хотелось составить расписание наших встреч. — Он предупреждающе поднял руку. — Я понимаю, как это звучит, и я только что сам рассуждал о пределах формализма, но, думаю, нам обоим будет удобнее знать, какой конкретный вечер окажется занят.

Я кивнул. Что ж, это звучало в некоторой степени разумно, а свои возражения я решил оставить на потом.

— Через день вас устроит? — спросил он небрежно, и я тут же понял, что вопрос был для него существенным.

— Пока да, — ответил я, — полагаю, в случае чего, мы подкорректируем график.

— Согласен. — Он расстегнул еще одну пуговицу и оттянул шейный платок. — И последнее. Магистр... Валентин, я понимаю, что, как человек, не слишком вам симпатичен, и вы тоже, признаюсь, порой доводите меня до белого каления, — он быстро взглянул на меня и прочистил горло, — но прошу не переносить наши дневные ссоры в постель. 

А это был действительно важный пункт. Я вспомнил его признание. Видимо, опыт подобных скандалов он приобрел в своем неудачном браке. 

— Это я вам обещаю, — заверил его я. — Думаю, мы будем разграничивать рабочие размолвки и личные. 

Уоррен кивнул и немного расслабился.

— Теперь ваша очередь.

— Что ж, для начала я хотел бы внести несколько уточнений по поводу расписания. Я согласен на встречи через день, но оставляю за собой право их переносить или отменять не только по объективным причинам, но и по эмоциональным. У меня не всегда бывает настроение, — пояснил я на его вопросительный взгляд. — И я не хочу чувствовать себя обязанным следовать графику несмотря ни на что.

— Да, конечно. — Он выглядел несколько пристыженным. — Это я могу понять.

— Благодарю. — Тут я, глядя ему в глаза, начал развязывать шейный платок. — И второе. Уоррен, я люблю не только получать удовольствие, но и дарить. Поэтому не согласен всегда быть в роли ведомого.

На его щеках выступили красные пятна. Он проследил за тем, как я снимаю платок, расстегиваю сюртук и воротник рубашки, и потянул с себя китель. Потом с явным усилием опустил руки на колени.

— Как... как вы хотите? — откашлявшись, спросил он.

— Позвольте, сегодня я вас раздену? — попросил я.

Он резко кивнул. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, я быстро избавился от своей одежды. Потом коснулся пальцами его рубашки и начал расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей, слегка дотрагиваясь до кожи под ней. Дыхание Уоррена стало более прерывистым. Наконец, покончив с последней пуговицей, я положил ладони на его обнаженную грудь и повел ими вверх, снимая рубашку с плеч. А потом наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, тут же погладив их языком. Рот Уоррена приоткрылся, и я скользнул внутрь. Целоваться он умел: его губы и язык расслабились, давая мне ласкать его, как я хочу, касаться зубов и нёба, и вскоре нам стало не хватать воздуха. Хрипло дыша, я прервал поцелуй. Глаза Уоррена были совсем черными, он обхватил меня за пояс, не позволяя отстраниться, его пальцы почти болезненно впились в мою голую кожу. 

— Ложитесь, — приказал я, задыхаясь. — Я не закончил.

— Только быстрее, — почти прорычал он, выпустив меня из рук, и лег на диван навзничь. 

Я споро снял с него сапоги и форменные штаны и лег сверху, устроившись меж его  разведенных ног, тесно прижавшись бедрами. Уоррен выгнулся со стоном и тут же стиснул ладонями мои ягодицы, пытаясь потереться своим членом о мой. Моя выдержка тоже начала давать трещину, поэтому я приподнялся над ним и, не отпуская его взгляд, широко лизнул свою ладонь. Уоррен оскалился. Я просунул мокрую руку между нашими телами и, сжав ею оба члена, принялся их ласкать. А потом, склонившись к его уху, прошептал:

— Приготовьтесь.

С моих пальцев сорвались искры. Уоррен выгнулся и издал громкий стон. Я поспешил закрыть его рот своим. Мы целовались как сумасшедшие, жадные руки Уоррена оставляли синяки на моих ягодицах, бедрах и плечах, он охватывал меня ногами, побуждая двигать рукой резче и быстрее. По нам ручьями стекал пот, моя рука скользила по раскаленной плоти… В итоге, Уоррен оторвался от моих губ, стиснул зубы до хруста и кончил с каким-то звериным рыком, забрызгав мне руку. Я достиг пика через долю секунды и упал на него, прижавшись лицом к шее.

— Вы смерти моей хотите, — прохрипел Уоррен после долгого молчания.

— О, нет, — шепнул я, не в силах говорить громко. — Что же тогда я буду делать через день?

Уоррен замер, а потом пребольно шлепнул меня по заду. Скотина.


	14. Глава XIV — Скандал

В итоге я перестал удивляться новому повороту своей жизни. Даже в юности, когда я вспыхивал как спичка от вида привлекательного объекта, а весь мир воспринимал через марево желания, я ни с кем не делил постель так часто и регулярно. Это могло войти в привычку, что в наших с полковником обстоятельствах было бы по меньшей мере странно. 

За две недели регулярных встреч я выяснил, что Уоррен был весьма щедрым любовником, но имел обыкновение руководить и в постели тоже. Он не мог спокойно принимать ласку  — видимо, его активная натура сопротивлялась мнимому бездействию, зато пристально следил за малейшими признаками моего наслаждения. Такое внимание, безусловно, льстило, но вместе с тем мне казалось, что Уоррену бы пошло на пользу ослабить контроль и просто получать удовольствие. 

Тем временем, у полковника (я приучил себя делить его на полковника — в рабочей ипостаси — и Уоррена — в постели) будто открылось второе дыхание, и, выбив, наконец, финансирование у министерства, он занялся реновациями. Теперь не только в восточном крыле вовсю кипели ремонтные работы, но и остальные пустующие помещения постепенно приводили в порядок. Полковник затребовал план здания и скрупулезно отмечал на нем нежилые комнаты, их расположение и степень доступности извне. У меня было впечатление, что он собирается в итоге сделать из особняка крепость. Но пока это не касалось исследований и не ограничивало свободу моих сотрудников, я ему не мешал. Тем более что в одном из давно запертых подвалов нашелся целый сундук старых книг, что было очень ценным вкладом в нашу библиотеку. 

Конечно, такая идиллия не могла продолжаться долго: наша с Уорреном история уже не раз доказывала, что подобное затишье обычно бывает перед скандалом. И гроза пришла. Правда, не с той стороны, с которой я ожидал.

Я как раз просматривал отчет одного из сотрудников, когда в дверь кабинета резко постучали, и вслед за стуком вошел полковник. Не ответив на мою приветственную улыбку, он подошел к столу и с преувеличенной аккуратностью положил передо мной газету.

— Вы не могли бы пояснить, магистр, какова степень вашего участия в этом, — тут он явно проглотил бранное слово, — фарсе.

Я раскрыл статью, на которую он указывал. “Блестящая карьера под звон монет, или что скрывает генерал-губернатор”, гласил заголовок. В модном нынче ироничном ключе автор повествовал о связях губернатора северных провинций с некоторыми знатными заговорщиками, которым после окончания Второй гражданской за большую взятку удалось перебраться в Северные колонии и спастись от правосудия. Сама публикация была явно одобрена Короной: в последнее время Его Величество Эммануил II устроил настоящую охоту за оставшимися на свободе заговорщиками и их пособниками, а писала ее — тут я невольно поморщился — Элиза Вондергут-Сойер. И в статье в том числе упоминался комиссар полиции Джонатан Хейли, который, если верить предоставленным фактам, не захотел мириться с действиями губернатора, но не стал поднимать шум, испугавшись за карьеру сына, и подал в отставку. 

— Я интересовался у сестры о ваших связях с полицией, — ответил я медленно, понимая, каким ударом для полковника была эта заметка, вне зависимости от степени ее правдивости. — Та спросила у супруги, которая, как криминальный репортер, лучше осведомлена в подобных делах. Элиза вспомнила, что с вашей фамилией был связан какой-то скандал, и, видимо, решила провести журналистское расследование. 

— Блестящее расследование, — кивнул полковник, буравя меня белыми от ярости глазами. — Очень злободневное. Прекрасный повод выслужиться. А то, что репутацию честного человека двумя строчками в очередной раз смешали с дерьмом, на это ведь можно закрыть глаза, не так ли?

Я молча смотрел на него. Извиняться я не собирался. Во-первых, не знал всех фактов, во-вторых, не чувствовал вины.

— Знаете, магистр, уверенность вашего круга в своей полной безнаказанности не перестает меня поражать. Тех, кого угораздило с вами связаться, вы растопчете, даже не заметив.

Кровь бросилась мне в лицо.

— Вы несправедливы... — начал я.

— А это, — полковник выхватил у меня из рук газету и потряс ею в воздухе, — справедливо?! Состряпанная ради красного словца писулька, непроверенные слухи, ложные выводы — они справедливы?

— Послушайте…

— Нет, магистр. Я не хочу слушать, как вы в очередной раз будете играть фактами. Счастливо оставаться.

Он вылетел из кабинета, не потрудившись закрыть дверь, а я упал на стул и с  разочарованием подумал, что вот, пожалуй, и все.

***

В следующие дни у меня появилось ощущение, что особняк превратился в почтовое отделение. Или военный штаб. С утра до вечера курьеры приносили полковнику маленькие и большие конверты, пакеты и телеграммы. Пару раз приезжали какие-то полицейские офицеры, а адъютант Парсонс разучился ходить пешком и только бегал по особняку. Полковник практически перестал появляться за ужином, а если и приходил, то сидел, погруженный в свои мысли, и разговаривал односложными фразами. Не то чтобы я стремился к общению.

В одном из писем Виктория посетовала на то, что Элиза постоянно пропадает в редакции и переполнена азарта, и я понял, что полковник развернул боевые действия против ее газеты. В ответе я написал сестре, что понимаю ее проблему и разделяю недовольство.

А через две недели все неожиданно успокоилось. Курьеры пропали, адъютант перестал носиться мимо с выпученными глазами, а полковник за ужином затеял разговор о гобеленах, найденных при ремонте очередного коридора. Кстати сказать, никогда не задумывался, что особняк настолько огромен.

На следующий день, ранним утром, когда я только открыл кабинет, полковник вновь возник на его пороге с газетой в руках.

— Это выйдет в вечернюю печать, — сказал он, протягивая ее мне. — Леди Вондергут-Сойер любезно прислала экземпляр заранее.

На этот раз статья была помещена на первую полосу. Элиза писала еще об одном, более запутанном, расследовании, согласно которому комиссар Джонатан Хейли подавал рапорт во все вышестоящие инстанции о преступлениях губернатора, но из-за круговой поруки перечисленных фамилий был проигнорирован и в итоге отправлен в отставку. Я подумал, что голов после публикации полетит несчетное количество. В конце статьи Элиза трогательно извинялась перед памятью Джонатана Хейли и благодарила его наследников за предоставленные материалы.

— У вашей невестки прекрасные связи, — принужденно улыбнулся полковник. — Я двенадцать лет не мог добиться правосудия, а сейчас все разрешилось за какую-то пару недель.

Я вернул ему газету.

— Я очень рад за вас, полковник. И искренне соболезную.

Он отвел глаза и резко кивнул.

— Я погорячился, магистр, — после паузы продолжил он. — Мне не следовало срываться на вас. Прошу прощения.

Я почувствовал облегчение.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся я в ответ. — Я понимаю, что для вас это болезненная тема.

— Да. — Он откашлялся. — И еще… я не соблюдал условия нашего договора, не предупредив вас, это было грубо с моей стороны, поэтому, если вы хотите его разорвать…

— А вы хотите? — перебил его я. Да, возможно, мое самолюбие и было задето, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, не слишком сильно.

— Нет, — тут же ответил он и решительно прибавил: — Я хочу вас. Возможно, даже больше, чем раньше.

— Что же, — настал мой черед откашляться. — Это взаимно. К тому же я вас предупреждал о том, что из-за эмоций могу переносить встречи. Будем считать, что и вы их просто перенесли.

— Тогда... до вечера?

— До вечера, Уоррен.


	15. Глава XV — Примирение

Наша первая встреча после долгого перерыва произошла наконец-то в покоях Уоррена, зеркальной копии моих. Я с некоторым любопытством оглядел его гостиную, превращенную в кабинет. Она была обставлена довольно скудно, но функционально: массивный письменный стол, два стула, книжный шкаф, секретер, сейф и узкая оттоманка напротив стола. Над ней висел официальный портрет августейшего семейства. Во взгляде еще молодого принца Георга мне почудилось понимание.

— Предупреждаю, — заявил я с со всей серьезностью, — обнажаться перед Ее Величеством я не намерен.

Уоррен посмотрел на королеву Хелену и притянул меня к себе.

— А Его Величество с наследным принцем вас не смущают?

— А если скажу, что нет? — усмехнулся я. — Какие выводы вы сделаете?

— Что ваше бурное прошлое проходило под грифом секретности. — Он ухватил меня пальцами за подбородок. — Или что вы меня дразните.

Я засмеялся. Уоррен поцеловал меня в губы и развернул к открытой двери в спальню.

— Располагайтесь, я сейчас подойду. — Он скрылся в ванной комнате.

Рассматривая комнату, я успел раздеться до брюк и только тогда заметил, что он вернулся и, облокотившись плечом о дверной проем, не сводит с меня взгляда.

— Вы очень привлекательны, Валентин, — ответил он на мой немой вопрос.

Я молча расстегнул брюки и позволил им упасть к ногам. Кальсоны я снял еще у себя. Глаза полковника вспыхнули.

— И вы это знаете, — пробормотал он, подходя ближе и стаскивая с себя китель. 

Я обнял его за шею и наклонился, целуя и облизывая жесткие губы, пока они не разомкнулись. У его рта был вкус зубного порошка. Пока длился поцелуй, Уоррен избавился от рубашки и спустил форменные штаны. А потом прижал меня бедрами к себе. Наши члены притерлись друг к другу, и мы оба застонали. Этот стон будто послужил спусковым крючком: Уоррен зарычал, подхватил меня за ягодицы, заставив обнять ногами за пояс, и повалил на кровать. Он как одержимый целовал мою шею, облизывал соски и живот, брал в рот член и мошонку, прикусывал нежную кожу в паху и терся щекой о бедра. А потом приподнялся надо мной и, глядя черными от желания глазами, толкнулся членом между ягодиц. Я чуть кивнул. Уоррен на миг крепко зажмурился, а потом, сжав мои запястья, заставил поднять руки к изголовью.

— Без магии, — прохрипел он.

Я расслабил ладони, демонстрируя согласие, и повел бедрами в просьбе поторопиться. Он вытащил из штанов склянку с мазью и наконец скинул их на пол. 

Несмотря на свое безумное возбуждение и мои нетерпеливые стоны, Уоррен готовил меня так же методично, как делал все остальное. 

— Давайте же, — не выдержал я в итоге и, обвив его ногами, притянул к себе.

Он скрипнул зубами, стиснул мои запястья рукой, впечатал их в подушку, и вошел внутрь одним движением. 

Я кусал губы, чтобы не слишком громко стонать, пытался вырваться из его мертвого захвата, обнять в ответ, но Уоррен только скалился и продолжал безжалостно вбиваться в меня, прижимая к постели всем телом, слизывая пот с моей шеи и висков и почти свирепо что-то шепча.

Позже мы без сил лежали на сбитом мокром покрывале, а Уоррен осторожно поглаживал багровые следы пальцев на моих запястьях и вид имел несколько пристыженный.

— Мне надо было лучше держать себя в руках, — признался он. — Прошу прощения.

— Я не против, под настроение, — ответил я лениво, решив, что упоминать некоторые гораздо более жесткие игры, в которые мы когда-то играли с Роджером, будет излишним.

Пальцы Уоррена чуть сжались и тут же расслабилась. Он поцеловал меня в плечо.

— Валентин, вы ходячая шкатулка с сюрпризами.

— Иногда ощущение беспомощности в постели щекочет нервы, — улыбнулся я. — Вам стоит попробовать.

Уоррен покачал головой и сел.

— Боюсь, не в моем характере наслаждаться своей беспомощностью, — ответил он.

Я в ответ пробежался пальцами вдоль позвонков на его спине, послав слабую магическую искру. Он дернулся и обернулся ко мне с недовольным видом.

— Опять вы…

— Считайте это моральной компенсацией. — Я тоже сел, поцеловал его в уголок рта и поднял с пола свои брюки. — Я в ванную, если не возражаете.

— Прошу.

Я привел себя в порядок, на прощание коснулся губами его и вышел. По дороге я едва не столкнулся с Томом Бердом, который явно шел к полковнику. Стараясь не встречаться со мной глазами, он отступил к стене. Видимо, после схватки с Эшли опасался всех магов. Я с некоторым злорадством подумал, что и поделом.

***

В свой очередной еженедельный визит Юджин Мирр был тих и грустен, что разительно отличалось от обычно жизнерадостного его поведения. Он снял свой студенческий пиджак, сел в кресло и привычно закатал рукав рубашки. И все это без единого слова. Я не чувствовал себя вправе вмешиваться, но Эшли, который был с ним дружен, тут же спросил:

— Юджин, что-то случилось?

Я взял его запястье, чувствуя уже знакомое покалывание магии. Юджин глубоко вздохнул.

— Это личные проблемы. — Он бросил взгляд из-под ресниц сначала на Эшли, потом на меня и решил продолжить: — Мы с Сидом поссорились.

— Как так? — не сдержал удивления Эшли. — Он ведь целует землю, по которой ты ходишь.

Юджин покраснел от удовольствия, но тут же опять горестно вздохнул, и его как прорвало:

— Мне некоторые однокурсники начали оказывать знаки внимания, весьма настойчивые. И Сид вбил себе в голову, что эти однокурсники будут мне лучшей парой! Потому что, дескать, они молодые, состоятельные, образованные и одного со мной круга! И теперь он готов отступить, чтобы не мешать моему счастью!

— Вот болван! — прокомментировал Эшли возмущенно.

— Не смей! — оскорбился Юджин. — Он самый лучший и благородный человек на свете!

— Ой, прости, Юджин, — тут же раскаялся Эшли, — это я, наверное, от зависти.

Я чувствовал себя так, будто читаю диалог из романтического произведения. И чтобы как-то его завершить, решил дать соответствующий совет.

— Он ревнует, и это понятно. Заверь его, что никто из этих студентов не может тебе дать того, что дает он, и что, отступив, он принимает решение за тебя, вместо того чтобы найти его с тобой вместе.

Юджин тут же просветлел лицом и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, магистр, я так ему и скажу, подобные слова его точно проймут!

Тут импульс вернулся обратно ко мне, закончив энерголокацию, а я понял, что не почувствовал в Юджине и следа древней магии. Сделав знак соблюдать тишину, я снова проверил — и снова впустую. Повинуясь какому-то наитию, я оценил уровень магии Юджина и испытал настоящее потрясение: он увеличился. 

— Невероятно, — пробормотал я, повторив проверку. — Юджин, похоже, древняя магия полностью растворилась в твоей, подарив тебе пятый, даже почти шестой уровень! Никогда с таким не сталкивался и даже не слышал, что подобное может быть.

— Ох. — Юджин, похоже, растерялся. — И что мне теперь делать?

— Пока ничего. Предлагаю тебе наблюдаться у нас хотя бы пару раз в неделю, будем следить за изменением твоего уровня. Скорее всего, он таковым и останется, но есть вероятность, что будет увеличиваться, или, наоборот, упадет до прежнего со временем.

Эшли смотрел на нас во все глаза и даже, по-моему, забыл записать те показания, которые я ему диктовал во время энерголокации.

— Я бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы ты переехал в особняк, — добавил я.

Юджин неловко пожал плечами.

— Я подумаю. И с Сидом надо поговорить.

— Конечно, — ответил я с улыбкой и отпустил наконец, его руку. Хотя в тот момент больше всего хотел привязать его к креслу и изучать часа два. Все-таки это было нечто феноменальное.

— Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался тем временем Юджин, глядя мне за спину.

Я обернулся. Полковник стоял на пороге лаборатории и переводил с него на меня нечитаемый взгляд. Потом, резко кивнув в приветствии, удалился. Видимо, не хотел ничего срочного. Я выкинул его из головы до поры до времени и занялся записью деталей своего открытия.


	16. Глава XVI — Вопросы

Открытие это грозило стать фундаментальным. До сих пор считалось, что магия Древних имеет с современной принципиальные различия. Но что, если эти различия касались только формы, в которую она была облечена? Что, если Древние умели превращать магическую энергию в материальный объект? Еще каких-то сто пятьдесят лет назад считалось, что магия существует лишь внутри магов. Но опыты доказали, что ее крупицы есть везде, правда, в слишком разрозненном, неуправляемом состоянии. По аналогии с водой и ее тремя состояниями, вне мага энергия существовала в виде отдельных частиц, маг управлял ею, как потоком, а Древние, судя по всему, научились ее кристаллизовать. То есть артефакты, которые мы считали зачарованными предметами, могли быть физическими воплощениями чистой энергии. Признаюсь честно, когда я это понял, у меня даже пальцы ослабели от исследовательского восторга. Эшли, на которого я обрушил свои выводы, с ногами забрался в кресло, обхватил себя руками и смотрел на меня с восторженным ужасом и какой-то непонятной мне надеждой. Видимо, ждал, что я сейчас же озвучу, какие последствия имеет это открытие. Но я понятия не имел. Единственное, что я мог — это развенчать легенду о несметных сокровищах Летучего острова. Его магия не могла создавать ни деньги, ни драгоценности, ни дарить власть. А то, что желание Сида Паркера касалось именно энергетической сущности Юджина и было настолько конкретным, что позволило его облачить в форму, оказалось счастливым совпадением. Заодно я укрепился в мысли, что, как только в ущельи Рока сойдет снег, надо туда ехать самому. 

Тут мне в голову пришла совершенно дикая мысль. Я сжал виски пальцами. 

— Если будет доказано, что уровень мага можно поднимать с помощью артефактов, то… — то, даже если никто не найдет конкретного метода, наш отдел прекратит свое существование в том виде, в котором он есть сейчас, и станет секретным военным объектом. Я встретился взглядом с Эшли. Видимо, он пришел к тому же выводу, потому что стал белым как бумага.

— Думаю, пока не стоит распространяться о нашем сегодняшнем инциденте, — решительно закончил я. — Сначала соберем твердую доказательную базу.

А потом я подумаю, как этой новостью поделиться с Викторией.

— Да, магистр, — вздохнул Эшли с облегчением. Он тоже понимал, что исследованиями этого явления можно заниматься сколь угодно долго.

***

— Что для вас означает “без обязательств”, Валентин? — спросил Уоррен в один из наших вечеров. 

Мы практически без сил лежали на моей постели после взаимных оральных ласк. Его голова покоилась на моем бедре, и он, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдал за крохотными световыми шарами, которые я выпускал из пальцев: я так привык во время соитий пользоваться магией, что, не всегда располагая разрешением Уоррена и не имея настроения его дразнить, давал ей выход после.

— Хм? — Задумавшись, я поднял глаза к потолку — он был весь усыпан светящимися точками, как звездное небо. Я на секунду даже отвлекся, решив, что, пожалуй, не буду их пока гасить. — Полагаю, то же, что и для всех. Отсутствие эмоциональной вовлеченности, совместного досуга вне постели и планов на будущее. — Я склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

— А наличие других партнеров?

Я пожал плечами, не понимая, откуда взялся этот вопрос.

— Естественно, мне не понравится, если вы найдете себе кого-то еще, Уоррен. — Я почему-то представил его с лейтенантом Парсонсом и внутренне поморщился. — Из чистого самолюбия. Но с моей стороны на наш договор это не повлияет.

— Не собираюсь я никого искать, — хмыкнул он. — Я имел в виду вас.

— Меня? — Тут я вспомнил его взгляд на нас с Юджином и чуть не застонал. — Уоррен, вы решили, что я с Мирром?.. Он же еще совсем молод.

— Зато красив и считает вас своим спасителем.

— Простите, Уоррен, но это нелепо. — Я перекатился на кровати и лег на него сверху. — Трепетные юноши совершенно не в моем вкусе.

— Неужели? — Уоррен поднял бровь и, обхватив меня руками, крепко прижал к себе. — Зачем же вы его звали переехать сюда?

Я понял, что поневоле угодил в ловушку. Истинную причину называть я, конечно, не собирался.

— В экспериментальных целях, — ответил я уклончиво. — Я разрабатываю новые технологии энерголокации.

Это было правдой. Нам с Эшли требовались другие заклинания для исследования природы артефактов. Имеющиеся не позволяли использовать достаточно магической мощи.

Уоррен провел горячей ладонью вдоль моей спины и слегка погладил за ухом.

— Надеюсь, вы ничего не скрываете, магистр? — спросил он с обманчивым спокойствием.

— Вы мне угрожаете, полковник? — Я попытался отстраниться, но он притянул мою голову к себе и поцеловал в губы.

— Как будто мои угрозы на вас когда-нибудь действовали, Валентин, — ответил он со вздохом, когда поцелуй закончился. 

А потом нам стало не до бесед.

***

Юджин переезжать отказался, сославшись на то, что ему будет неудобно добираться до университета, но мне показалось, он просто вспомнил, что в особняке располагался еще и ужасный полковник.

Наши эксперименты с заклинаниями не показывали особых результатов, и я понимал, что мой мозг перегружен новой информацией и мне жизненно необходимо развеяться. Так что ежегодное приглашение на Зимний королевский бал пришлось как нельзя кстати. К тому же Виктория писала, что у них с Элизой для меня потрясающие новости (я даже испытал укол совести, что не виделся с ними месяцев пять), и делилась слухами, что на балу наконец-то будет присутствовать принц Георг. После смерти супруга, полковника Себастьяна Нортона, который был настоящим светским львом, принц старался избегать публичных мероприятий, появляясь только на самых важных, и предпочитал заниматься государственными делами не в столице, а в своем замке на побережье Лазурного моря, изредка совершая дипломатические поездки по стране и колониям. 

— Вы не поедете? — спросил я полковника за ужином.

— Мне льстит, что вы считаете, что меня пригласили, — усмехнулся тот. — Но я лучше останусь здесь.

— Я мог бы взять вас с собой, — предложил я осторожно, не желая задеть его гордость.

— В качестве кого? Благодарю, магистр, но, честно признаться, я сам не испытываю особого рвения посещать балы.

— Как вам угодно, — сдался я. — Меня не будет дня четыре, не больше.

— Постараюсь тут всех не перевешать, — невозмутимо ответил полковник.

А я подумал, что действительно хотел бы пойти в его компании. Мне был бы интересен свежий взгляд на церемониал, к которому я привык с детства. И к тому же я все больше ценил прямоту Уоррена и его резкое чувство юмора. “Виктория шутила, что мы сработаемся, — вспомнилось мне,  — если бы она только знала”.


	17. Глава XVII — Бал

После поезда я едва успел добраться до своей столичной квартиры, чтобы переодеться, и в Морозный дворец прибыл с некоторым опозданием. В Большом бальном зале уже собрались гости. Он был ярко освещен множеством энерголамп, их свет отражался в зеркалах, серебристых шторах, натертом полу, искрился в драгоценностях дам и кавалеров и бокалах, которые разносили лакеи. Я нашел глазами Викторию с Элизой и сразу понял, какой новостью они хотели со мной поделиться: фасон темно-синего платья Элизы подчеркивал ее округлившуюся фигуру. Я прошел к ним, по дороге здороваясь со всеми друзьями и знакомыми.

— Поздравляю. — Я расцеловал Викторию, потом склонился к руке ее супруги. — Вы обе выглядите ослепительно. Теперь я вдвойне сожалею, что не смог к вам выбраться пораньше. 

— Я понимаю, ты был очень занят скандалами с полковником Хейли, — заявила Виктория с притворным сочувствием. Они с Элизой переглянулись и захихикали, как школьницы. Я подавил порыв раздраженно нахмуриться. 

— Нам Роджер рассказал, — отсмеявшись, добавила Элиза. — И я тебя очень понимаю, это ужасный человек! Вцепился в меня, как бойцовый пес, и не разжимал челюсти, пока не вытряс это проклятое расследование.

— Это пошло на пользу твоей газете, не так ли? — с неожиданной для себя сухостью заметил я, чувствуя иррациональную обиду за полковника, история которого не была поводом для шуток.

Супруги снова переглянулись. 

— О, милый, неужели я была права, и вы с полковником… нашли общий язык? — протянула Виктория, сверкая глазами в предвкушении подробностей.

Но я подумал, что Уоррен вряд ли обрадуется, если я за его спиной начну распространяться о нашем взаимодействии, поэтому поспешил сменить тему.

— А где Лэнгдон? — Их общий любовник, Лэнгдон Больдер, вертлявый “вечный юноша”, обычно отирался рядом, и я подумал, что, раз Элиза в положении, он тем более не отступит от них ни на шаг.

— Ох, ты не знаешь? — Элиза повернулась к Виктории. — Ты ему не сказала?

— Нет, решила, что подобное лучше не сообщать в письме. — Та взяла меня под руку. — Мы с Лэнгдоном давно расстались.

— А как же?.. — Я указал глазами на живот Элизы. Это было не слишком тактично, но я совершенно запутался.

— О, он тут ни при чем, — загадочно улыбнулась Виктория. — Я тебе позже расскажу милый. Кажется, там началось.

И правда, судя по шелесту платьев и  восторженному шепотку, пробежавшему по собравшейся публике, в зал вступила королевская семья.

Заиграл гимн. Я оглянулся на парадные двери. Впереди, со своей обычной снисходительной улыбкой, шествовал король Эммануил, ведя под руку королеву Хелену, а на шаг позади следовал принц Георг с выражением усталости на лице. Мы все склонились в поклоне, ожидая, когда венценосные особы пройдут к тронным местам. Наконец они расселись, и Его Величество дал знак начинать.

Я заметил, что принц Георг кого-то напряженно высматривает в толпе, и каково было мое удивление, когда он нашел глазами нашу компанию и тут же просиял. Мы поклонились. А пока принц о чем-то шептался с Его Величеством, я с внезапным подозрением обернулся к порозовевшей Элизе.

— Принц?! — прошептал я едва слышно.

— Сегодня сообщат об официальном статусе Элизы, — подтвердила довольная Виктория. — Ты ведь знаешь, как мы хотели ребенка, а поскольку Его Высочество явно собирается пойти по стопам своей прабабки и взять супруга своего пола, если, конечно, найдет, мы решили договориться. 

Я понял, что и правда отвык от светских интриг, потому что меня несколько покоробил подобный цинизм. Со стороны королевской семьи такое решение было изящным и дальновидным: ребенок, рожденный в паре Элизы и Виктории, получал безусловную поддержку министра Магии, двух магов Высоких энергий (меня и Виктории) и маршала авиации, нашего старшего брата Винсента, который, хоть и вышел в отставку после ранения и жил с семьей в пригороде, но все же сохранил все связи. Не говоря уже о поддержке родных Элизы, состоятельных лордов-промышленников. И при этом закон, запрещающий сажать мага на трон, не нарушался. 

Родство же с королевской семьей сложно было переоценить, особенно таким амбициозным женщинам, как моя сестра и ее супруга, к тому же представить Лэнгдона в роли папаши лично мне было бы очень сложно, а принц Георг был прекрасным и заботливым человеком и лучшего отца для своего племянника я бы не пожелал. Но… Но. Договорное родительство без капли сердечной  привязанности, каким бы распространенным оно ни было, никогда не касалось нашей семьи. Сам я давно смирился с тем, что не стану заводить детей, находя женщин привлекательными лишь с эстетической точки зрения. В другой стороны, подумалось мне, возможно, именно поэтому я не был вправе кого-либо осуждать.

— Что ж, — улыбнулся я в итоге, — более чем достойная кандидатура.

Принц тем временем сбежал со своего трона и подошел к нам.

— Элиза, прекрасно выглядишь. — Он поцеловал ее в щеку и ласково коснулся пальцами живота. Судя по аханью вокруг, официально теперь можно было ничего не сообщать. — Виктория — великолепна, как всегда. — Она присела в поклоне, но принц тут же поднял ее и быстро сжал ее ладонь. — Дамы, разрешите похитить у вас Валентина?

Дамы, естественно, были не против.

— Ваше Высочество, — поклонился я. Тот подал мне согнутую в локте руку и повел прочь. Перед нами расступались, и в итоге мы оказались в относительном одиночестве в каком-то из закутков зала.

— Валентин, рад, что ты приехал. — Принц Георг наконец отошел от меня и прислонился к стене. — Мне требуется дружеское ухо.

— Мои уши к вашим услугам, Ваше Высочество, — улыбнулся я.

После той страшной ночи мы с принцем сблизились, будто отмеченные его горем, и, хотя между нами никогда не было постельных отношений, не считая пары нетрезвых поцелуев, все эти годы мы оставались друзьями по переписке. 

— Я решил прекратить траур, — поделился он. — Я только недавно осознал, что с гибели Себастьяна прошло почти шестнадцать лет. 

— Очень рад за вас, Ваше Высочество. — Я не лукавил. Мне сложно было понять такую глубину чувств, к тому же я искренне жалел принца, практически обрекшего себя на одиночество.

— Благодарю. — Он помолчал. — И знаешь, что меня заставило вспомнить о времени? Смерть Бальтазара. Бедняга скончался полгода назад, и я будто очнулся от спячки.

Бальтазаром звали кота, которого они с Себастьяном Нортоном завели чуть ли не в день свадьбы. Редкостный был паршивец, нравом весь в покойного полковника.

— Сочувствую, мой принц.

— Да. Он умер от старости, а я понял, что эти годы жил только потерями. Так что теперь стремлюсь вновь обретать.

— Вы имеете в виду ребенка, Ваше Высочество?

— И его, конечно, тоже. Я так давно не испытывал подобной радости, как сейчас — от ожидания его рождения!

— Уверен, это будет прекрасный малыш, мой принц.

— Конечно, самый прекрасный, — отрешенно кивнул он. — Но я не только об обретении наследницы или наследника...

Мне в его словах почудился намек, и я, к стыду своему, чуть не обратился в бегство.

— Мой принц?..

— Ох, нет, я не про тебя, Валентин, ты мне слишком ценен, как друг. — Он тепло улыбнулся. — К тому же между нами слишком много истории.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, но я целиком с вами согласен.

Он рассмеялся. 

— Ты не меняешься. И я хотел попросить совета, зная, что ты не станешь никому… пересказывать наш разговор и давать поводы для сплетен. 

— Конечно, мой принц. — То есть о разговоре прежде всего не должен был узнать Его Величество.

Он понизил голос:

— Я слишком давно… не испытывал ни к кому интереса, и в столице бываю слишком редко, чтобы… помнить нужные адреса. — Он откашлялся и обвел взглядом зал. 

Видимо, сбросив траур, принц решил пуститься во все тяжкие.

— Если позволите, Ваше Высочество, — начал я с неловкостью, — мне кажется, это не самая лучшая идея.

— Это отвратительная идея, — кивнул он, — во всех смыслах. К тому же я уже не юнец, и у меня нет оправдания в виде пустой головы. Но я пока с ужасом думаю о поиске официального партнера и всех соответствующих церемониях. Я от всего этого совершенно отвык.

— Понимаю, мой принц. — Я задумался. — Боюсь, я тоже потерял все адреса, но, если вы сможете подождать, попробую что-нибудь придумать.

Придумать, как его отговорить, добавил я про себя. Но, на худой конец, должен ведь на балу обнаружиться хоть один знакомый, знающий приличные (если тут уместно это слово) бордели столицы.

Принц кивнул.

— Спасибо, Валентин, найди меня в конце бала.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество.


	18. Глава XVIII — Интриги

После такого разговора я решил, что мне надо освежиться. Я выскользнул из зала, обогнув танцующие пары и не дав втянуть себя в разговоры о самой интересной теме вечера, и прошел к буфету. Лакей по моему знаку подал бокал с игристым вином, и я практически залпом его выпил.

— Привет, Валентин, — раздался сбоку хорошо знакомый голос. 

Я обернулся. Генри сидел чуть поодаль, возле столика, на котором стояли два полупустых бокала.

— Привет, Генри, — подошел я к нему, решив, что настало время примирения,  — ты не танцуешь?

— Александра пригласили на два следующих танца, так что я пользуюсь передышкой. — Он тепло мне улыбнулся, а я неожиданно понял, что все мои чувства к нему остались в далеком прошлом. Даже обида забылась.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — сообщил я, усаживаясь напротив, раз уж место пока было вакантно.

— Ты тоже, Валентин. Я слышал новость, поздравляю. Выгодная партия со всех сторон. — Он поднял бокал.

— Благодарю. Для меня самого это было сюрпризом, — признался я.

— Ты вообще выбираешься из своего пригорода? — спросил он со смехом. — Александр рассказал, у вас какие-то новые порядки.

— Да, нас контролируют военные, — поделился я, испытывая острое удовольствие от того, сколько в этой фразе осталось недосказанного.

— Из-за этого солдафона полковника Александр до сих пор не может получить разрешение на исследования, — поморщился Генри. — Которую неделю ходит из ведомства в ведомство.

Я почувствовал укол совести. В конце концов, решение расстаться со мной принял Генри, а не его любовник.

— Я попробую поговорить с полковником, — ответил я неохотно, — и напишу тебе по итогу.

— Благодарю, Валентин, — кивнул Генри. Я на мгновение подумал спросить у него нужные мне адреса, но представил, как это будет выглядеть, и отбросил эту мысль.

— Магистр Сойер? — к нам быстрым шагом подошел Александр Алмер и замер возле кресла Генри, уставившись на меня с гневным беспокойством.

— Добрый вечер, Александр, — ответил я, поднимаясь. Дразнить его сейчас мне совершенно не хотелось. — Мы как раз говорили о ваших бюрократических трудностях.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Я с ними справлюсь, — с вызовом ответил он и сжал плечо Генри.

Юноша совершенно не умел скрывать эмоций. Это было даже мило.

— Что ж, — сказал я, — тогда хорошего вечера, господа.

— И тебе, Валентин, — дружески кивнул Генри, погладив ладонь Александра.

Тот вспыхнул и слегка поклонился.

— Хорошего вечера, магистр.

Я вернулся в зал, высматривая Викторию с Элизой. Но как раз заиграли вальс, и они закружились в танце. А я услышал деликатное покашливание над ухом.

Это был Ленни Эдерлайн. Он изящно поклонился и предложил мне руку.

— Разрешите, Валентин?

Он был очень красив в серебристо-сером фраке и шейном платке в тон, украшенном жемчужной булавкой, и я согласно поклонился в ответ.

— Я так рад за Элизу, — сообщил мне Ленни с сияющей улыбкой, когда мы присоединились к танцующим парам, — и за вашу семью, конечно же.

— Благодарю, — в который раз ответил я, улыбнувшись в ответ, все-таки он был на редкость обаятельным малым, — а как вы поживаете?

— О, я почти завершил свой развод, осталась пустячная формальность, — он ловко скользнул своей ладонью по моей, и слегка поменял положение тела, так что вести в танце стал я, — скоро буду свободен, как птичка.

Это сравнение из уст человека выше на полголовы заставило меня рассмеяться. Я покрепче ухватил его за талию и почувствовал, как он тут же отозвался, прижавшись ближе. Я подумал, что на месте его мужа тоже с трудом бы отпустил такого чуткого партнера.

— Валентин, позвольте деликатную просьбу? — Он вздохнул с видимым волнением. — Умоляю, представьте меня Его Высочеству! Принц так неохотно дает интервью, боюсь, если мы не будем знакомы лично, мне никогда не удастся его получить, а впереди столько важных событий! Я хотел попросить Элизу, но побоялся, что это будет слишком явный протекционизм. 

Мы как раз сделали поворот, я обернулся к трону и неожиданно заметил, что принц Георг не сводит с нас взгляда. Я снова посмотрел на Ленни. Нервничая, он прикусил нижнюю губу, та была розовой и влажной, на его скулах горел румянец, и я, подумав, кивнул. 

— Конечно, Ленни, если и вы мне окажете небольшую услугу, — ответил я, решив, что всегда нужен запасной план, а Ленни точно обладал нужной мне информацией.

— Все, что угодно.

В это время вальс как раз закончился, и Ленни поклонился мне, нежно пожав руку. Заиграла кадриль, мы отошли подальше от танцующих. 

— Вы наверняка знаете адреса… развлекательных заведений? Где умеют блюсти секретность.

— О, конечно, — обрадовался он и тут же вытащил из кармана крохотный блокнот и карандаш. — Сейчас я вам набросаю.

Список получился внушительным, теперь я невольно проникся сочувствием к его почти уже бывшему супругу.

— Благодарю. — Я спрятал листок и снова нашел глазами принца. Тот отошел в глубь зала и с виду внимательно слушал супругу фельдмаршала, но время от времени кидал в нашу с Ленни сторону короткие взгляды. 

— Пойдемте, — взял я того под локоть. — Похоже, Его Высочество освободился.

Дама как раз отошла, когда я подвел Ленни к принцу.

— Позвольте, Ваше Высочество, представить вам лорда Леонарда Эдерлайна, светского репортера.

— Ваше Высочество. — Ленни очаровательно улыбнулся и склонился в низком поклоне.

— Как поживаете, лорд Эдерлайн? — приветливо отозвался принц, протянув ему руку.

Ленни невесомо ее поцеловал и порозовел.

— Благодарю, Ваше Высочество, превосходно!

— Для какой газеты вы пишете? — спросил принц.

— Для “Светской хроники”, Ваше Высочество. 

— А как вы познакомились с магистром Сойером? — спросил принц и взглянул на меня. — Валентин не большой поклонник светских мероприятий.

— На свадьбе Виктории Сойер и Элизы Вондергут, Ваше Высочество, Элиза — моя университетская подруга.

— Как тесен мир, — улыбнулся ему принц, — удивительно, что я вас раньше не встречал.

Тут я понял, что становлюсь лишним в этом разговоре.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, — сказал я, — позвольте мне вернуться к танцам?

— О, конечно, Валентин.

Я поклонился и отошел, тут же оказавшись втянутым в очередную кадриль. Во время танца я несколько раз оглядывался на принца, и каждый раз они с Ленни оказывались поглощены разговором. 

Я успел потанцевать, поговорить с несколькими знакомыми, уклоняясь от прямых вопросов о принце, выпить несколько бокалов игристого вина и переброситься парой слов с сестрой, когда Его Величество наконец поднялся и в наступившей тишине официально объявил о том, что Элиза Вондергут-Сойер становится Матерью наследника. Я смотрел, как она поднимается к подножию трона, склоняется перед королевской четой и принцем, и с запоздалой обреченностью подумал, что мне не очень нравится свой новый статус двоюродного дяди будущего короля или королевы…

В конце бала я, как и обещал, нашел принца Георга. Вид он имел бодрый, ни следа той усталости, с которой он прибыл во дворец несколько часов назад.

— Валентин, у тебя обворожительные друзья, — заявил он мне негромко. — Ленни… лорд Эдерлайн, как я понимаю, свободен?

— Он разводится, Ваше Высочество, — ответил я. — Но вы уверены?.. Он журналист.

— Элиза тоже журналист, — резонно ответил принц. — И сложно найти человека, более лояльного короне.

Было видно, что он совершенно покорен. Когда я все это затевал, мне, конечно, казалось, что такое знакомство безопаснее походов по борделям, как ни грубо это прозвучит. Но теперь, увидев, насколько сильно принц увлекся, и немного зная Ленни, я перестал считать подобную затею такой уж удачной. Еще разбитого сердца Его Высочеству не хватало.

— Вам отдать адреса, мой принц? — поднял я бровь.

— Какие адреса? — удивился тот и тут же вспомнил. — А, нет, в них больше нет нужды. Благодарю, Валентин. 

— Как будет угодно Вашему Высочеству, — вздохнул я.

— Мне что-то следует знать? — спросил принц с внезапной жесткостью. — Я видел, как вы танцевали, но ты бы не…

— О, нет, мой принц, конечно, нет, — ответил я, подумав, что очень удачно не стал ничего форсировать несколько месяцев назад. 

— Превосходно. — Он снова улыбнулся и успокаивающим жестом положил руку мне на предплечье. — Я все понимаю, Валентин, не беспокойся. Ты придумал отличное решение, я в тебе не сомневался.

И оставив меня стоять и обдумывать услышанное, он отошел к другим гостям. 

Я решил провести эту ночь у себя в квартире, а не ехать к Элизе с Викторией. И по дороге, глядя в легкой меланхолии через окна таксомобиля на падающие редкие снежинки, подумал, что сейчас бы желал компании только одного человека.


	19. Глава XIX — Ревность

Новый статус Элизы и сопутствующие хлопоты заставили меня задержаться в столице дольше, чем планировалось. Я отправил в особняк две телеграммы: полковнику и Эшли, предупреждая о переносе даты своего возвращения, и с головой окунулся в столь нелюбимые мной бесконечные светские приемы и визиты. На одном из таких приемов я невольно подслушал новость, что у “Светских хроник” скоро появится новый владелец, имя которого никому ничего не говорило, и понял, что принц не на шутку увлекся прекрасным Ленни, раз собирается держать того под присмотром. 

Дом Виктории и Элизы с самого Зимнего бала и вплоть до их будущего переезда во дворец через год после рождения ребенка теперь охраняли отряд королевских гвардейцев и два боевых мага, но я все равно укрепил сигнальную сеть вокруг него, превратив в неприступную крепость.

Наконец все дела были улажены, и я понял, что больше ни дня не хочу оставаться в столице. За прошедшую неделю я устал больше, чем за месяцы наших непрерывных споров с полковником.

Каково же было мое удивление, когда, спеша на утренний пригородный поезд, я встретил на перроне Ленни Эдерлайна.

— Валентин! — обрадовался он мне. — Как прекрасно, что я вас тут нашел! Элиза сказала, что вы сегодня возвращаетесь, и я решил составить вам компанию! Не возражаете?

— Доброе утро, — ответил я. — Мне это будет в удовольствие. Вам нужно в наш отдел?

Верилось в это с трудом: в Ленни не чувствовалось ни капли научного интереса, не говоря уже о магии. 

Тем временем мы предъявили проводнику билеты и зашли в купе. 

— Да, вы понимаете, в связи… с последними событиями я больше не могу ждать, пока он соизволит подписать бумаги на развод, поэтому везу их сам, чтобы он перестал придумывать отговорки.

— Он? — переспросил я. — Ваш бывший супруг?

В мыслях наступила полная сумятица. Оказалось очень сложным представить, что кто-то, связанный с Ленни Эдерлайном, мог бы работать в нашем отделе. Тут проводник принес нам чай с печеньем, я отхлебнул из чашки и неожиданно понял, кто все это время был тем самым бывшим супругом.

— Полковник Уоррен Хейли. — Мир иногда оказывался даже слишком тесным.

— Да, — кивнул Ленни, — я разве не упоминал его имени? Ах, я все время забываю, что вы с ним знакомы!

Он говорил еще про то, как доволен, что успел меня перехватить, что в моей компании он будет гораздо увереннее себя чувствовать перед лицом полковника, а потом я перестал слушать, занятый лихорадочными размышлениями. Выходило, что это полковник долгое время добивался благосклонности Ленни, а потом никак не хотел подписывать документы на развод, хотя мне признавался, что его мучительный брак остался в далеком прошлом… 

— А какой он был? — неожиданный вопрос Ленни вывел меня из ступора.

— Полковник? — удивился я.

— Да, я понимаю, что это конфиденциально, и, естественно, не спрашиваю вас о его взаимоотношениях с... но сам полковник, его характер… Каким он был?

К счастью, тут до меня дошло, что он имеет в виду покойного Себастьяна Нортона, а не здравствующего Уоррена Хейли.

— Очень обаятельным, красивым, эрудированным. Умным. Хорошо понимал человеческую натуру. — А также жестоким, надменным и невероятно амбициозным. К счастью, мы с ним редко сталкивались.

Было видно, что Ленни несколько приуныл. Мне захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь жестокое, указать на истинную природу его связи с принцем, но я тут же сам испугался своего порыва, вспомнив маленькую месть Александру и свое раскаяние. Но с Генри меня связывали чувства, а откуда такая неожиданная злоба по отношению к ни в чем не повинному Эдерлайну? Я даже мысленно не мог назвать его двойной фамилией.

— Ленни, вы невероятно обворожительны и отзывчивы, уверен, наш общий знакомый уже покорен вашей солнечной натурой, — сказалл я, улыбнувшись через силу.

Тот довольно покраснел.

— Вы правда так думаете? Как же я завидую вашей с ним дружбе! Хотел бы я знать, как себя вести, чтобы не попасть впросак! Он такой тактичный, такой деликатный, как же я пойму, если поведу себя неверно?

— О, — усмехнулся я, — вы это непременно узнаете, Ленни. При всей своей деликатности он имеет стальную волю и никогда не будет терпеть того, что ему не нравится. — И он был единственным, кто умел держать Нортона в узде. — Но давайте сменим тему, я чувствую себя не в праве и дальше это обсуждать.

— Конечно, прошу прощения.

Он перевел разговор на красоту проносящихся мимо пейзажей, а я слушал его вполуха, пытаясь определить причину своего неожиданного эмоционального раздрая: формально новость о браке полковника, который вот-вот завершится, меня все так же не касалась.

***

Дорога до особняка показалась мне бесконечной: обычное многословие изменило Ленни, и он перестал отвлекать меня от неприятных мыслей, занятый своими, столь же невеселыми, судя по его нахмуренным бровям.

Крики мы услышали, не успев въехать в ворота особняка. Я прибавил скорость, и, приблизившись к главному входу, мы стали свидетелем ссоры между полковником Хейли и Роджером Чизвиком. Правда, при появлении паромобиля оба замолкли и отошли друг от друга на полшага: мне показалось, что еще несколько мгновений, и они устроят безобразную драку прямо на лестнице.

— Добрый день, господа, что случилось? — спросил я, выходя из машины. 

Ленни выбрался следом, мы подошли ближе, и даже в надвигающихся сумерках я разглядел шок на лице полковника и непомерное удивление Роджера. Наверное, будь я отстраненным наблюдателем, насладился бы произведенным эффектом. 

— Этот невежа обвиняет меня в незаконном проникновении на территорию особняка! — Роджер грубо ткнул пальцем в сторону полковника. — Будто это его собственность! При том, что я не прошел дальше блядской лестницы!

— Да я бы на пушечный выстрел вас сюда не подпустил! — гаркнул полковник в ответ.

— Успокойтесь, одержимый! Смиритесь уже, что вы с вашими погонами мне не указ, я все равно делаю, что хочу! Привет, Ленни. — Он шагнул к тому и, пригнув его голову к себе, грубо и непристойно поцеловал в губы. 

Лицо полковника страшно исказилось. Я молниеносно встал между ним и Роджером, но Ленни уже оттолкнул последнего и влепил ему пощечину. А потом полковник практически снес меня с дороги и резко ударил Роджера кулаком в нос. “Удивительное супружеское единодушие”, — мелькнула у меня сардоническая мысль, прежде чем я наконец выставил энергетический щит, и всех троих участников растащило по разные его стороны.

— Роджер! — рявкнул я. — Это переходит все границы! Полковник, держите себя в руках!

— Вэл, убери щит! — зарычал Роджер, держась за окровавленный нос.

Не имея возможности его достать, полковник перевел дикий взгляд на меня и шагнул ближе. И с железной уверенностью я мог предугадать, что он собирается использовать меня, как Роджер использовал Ленни.

— Нет, Уоррен, — сказал я твердо.

Тут Ленни решил вмешаться.

— Господа, как вам не стыдно! Родж, Орри, право, наша с вами история уже давно в прошлом!

Орри? Роджер посмотрел на Ленни, будто впервые заметил.

— Вэл, какого хуя ты притащил его сюда?

— Я сам притащился, — фыркнул Ленни с достоинством, — и не твое собачье дело, зачем.

— Сразу видно лордов высшего света, — прокомментировал полковник, несколько успокоившись, но усмешка на его лице была больше похожа на судорогу.

— Орри, я приехал к тебе за подписью, — обратился к нему Ленни с нехарактерной для него робостью.

Полковник смерил взглядом меня, потом Роджера.

— Пойдем тогда, раз приехал, — ответил он и, резко повернувшись, зашагал в особняк. 

Я убрал щит, Ленни поспешил за полковником.

— Уоррен, значит, — пробормотал Роджер, подходя ближе. — Похоже, я немного промахнулся с тем, кого целовать.

— Если ты не заткнешься, я заряжу молнией тебе в зад, — холодно ответил я.

— Какой ты сегодня напряженный, Вэл, какой властный. Уже чувствуешь тяжкое бремя королевского родственника?

— Роджер, прошу тебя. Ты и так натворил дел.

— Ну хорошо, милый, только ради твоих прекрасных глаз. — Он сгреб с земли немного снега и приложил к носу.

— Пойдем, дам тебе лед, — вздохнул я.

— Нет, сегодня твой особняк не кажется мне таким уж гостеприимным. — Он вытащил платок и вытер кровь и снег с лица. — Дай знать, когда закончится этот фарс.

Роджер уехал на своем трескучем энергоцикле, а я наконец дал волю эмоциям. Когда вокруг меня воцарилась тьма, я понял, что взорвал все фонари в радиусе ста ярдов. Ну что ж, их все равно пора было менять на энергетические.


	20. Глава XX — Конец договора

Настроения ужинать у меня не было, так что для обретения душевного равновесия я решил сам заняться распаковкой вещей, а не доверять ее лакею. Из кармана саквояжа я с недоумением достал аккуратно свернутый листок с тем самым списком адресов. Видимо, мой столичный камердинер, Норрис, нашел его, когда чистил мой фрак, и со свойственной ему деликатностью вернул. Давно пора прибавить ему жалование. Я отложил список на журнальный столик. Вполне возможно, он мне скоро понадобится.

Когда я прятал в комод последнюю сорочку, раздался стук в дверь. На пороге стоял полковник и вид имел воинственный.

— Вас не было за ужином, — сухо сказал он.

Я привычно отодвинулся, впуская его в комнату. Что ж, откладывать разговор и правда не имело смысла.

— Я не голоден, — ответил я.

Он окинул взглядом гостиную, заметил разворошенный саквояж и, наконец, повернулся ко мне. Его глаза цепко пробежались по моей шее и запястьям.

— Лорд Чизвик так быстро уехал? — бросил он.

Я вспыхнул.

— Не втягивайте меня в ваш конфликт, — отрезал я гневно. — Вы меня оскорбляете.

Полковник заложил руки за спину и прошелся туда-сюда по гостиной. Он напоминал тигра в клетке.

— Простите, — наконец сказал он отрывисто. — Сегодняшняя сцена действительно вышла безобразной. 

Он все-таки извинился за свой не случившийся поцелуй. От воспоминаний о нем я снова разозлился.

— Как там ваш супруг? — ядовито спросил я. — Он вас не потеряет?

Полковник отмахнулся.

— Леонард получил, что хотел, и уехал.

Боевой запал покинул меня, и я сел на диван.

— Вы говорили о своем браке, как о давно уже завершенном.

Полковник встал перед диваном.

— Мы уже полтора года живем раздельно. Да, признаюсь, сначала я надеялся его вернуть, но потом, после… одного инцидента, наконец принял наш развод за свершившийся факт. Бумаги — это формальность. Я из-за дел не имел возможности их подписать, а Леонард все забывал переслать их мне. Теперь, видимо, у него появилась веская причина для организованности.

— Вы слишком спокойно об этом говорите, а сами только что потеряли самообладание из-за дурацкой выходки.

Полковник снова заходил по комнате, выглянул в окно.

— Почему так темно? Что с фонарями? — спросил он, явно не желая отвечать.

Я прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и наконец проговорил:

— Я хочу разорвать наш договор, Уоррен.

Вздрогнув, он обернулся, и на его лице впервые с нашего знакомства появилось беспомощное выражение. Впрочем, через миг оно пропало, сменившись решимостью.

— Что? Почему? — Он подошел ближе. — Вы так оскорбились, что я хотел вас поцеловать в отместку Чизвику? Я готов еще раз извиниться. Или это из-за вашего нового статуса? — Тут его взгляд упал на листок бумаги на журнальном столике. Он подхватил его и быстро пробежал глазами. — Знакомый почерк. Вот почему вы задержались в Линдиде. Ходили с моим благоверным по местам его славы? Вы потому вместе приехали, он из-за вас?..

Он смял листок и дернул воротник кителя, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Я вскочил.

— Нет! За кого вы меня принимаете? За султана  Зухлэша с его гаремом? Сначала приписываете роман с Юджином, теперь — с Ленни! — Он посмотрел на меня пустым взглядом, и я поспешил продолжить: — Этот список для одного знакомого, я всего лишь попросил Ленни его написать, потому что сам слишком давно не пользовался подобными услугами.

Я подошел ближе и положил успокаивающую ладонь на его плечо.

— У Ленни и правда есть причина для спешки, простите. Но это не я.

— Почему же вы хотите расстаться? — напряженно спросил он.

Я покусал губу.

— Потому что наши отношения без обязательств исчерпали себя, — наконец признался я. И на его взгляд пояснил: — Я ревную вас до безумия.

Уоррен глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Плечи его слегка расслабились.

— Я чуть не разорвал Чизвика, когда его здесь увидел и понял, что он снова приехал к вам. А сейчас был готов воевать за вас с Леонардом. Это, знаете ли, тоже мало похоже на... как вы говорили? “Отсутствие эмоциональной вовлеченности”.

Я коснулся своим лбом его и прикрыл глаза. 

— И что же дальше?

Он обхватил меня руками.

— На этот раз дадите и мне решать? Ну что ж, я согласен разорвать договор. — Он прижал меня к себе крепче. — И продолжить без него.

Я улыбнулся, все так же не открывая глаз, и медленно его поцеловал. Как же мне не хватало его вкуса, его запаха всю эту неделю.

— А что насчет расписания? — спросил я с притворной тревогой, когда поцелуй закончился. Я чувствовал, что напряжение последних дней разом меня покинуло, а тело наполнила искрящаяся радость. — Как мы без него?

Уоррен сузил глаза.

— За это, мой дорогой Валентин, я свяжу вам руки и не дам кончить, пока из вашей светлой головы не исчезнут все неуместные шуточки. И никакой магии.

Невольно застонав, я прижался плотнее, чувствуя его твердый член через брюки и китель.

— Этого не так легко добиться, — улыбнулся я, целуя его шею.

— Я уверен в своих силах, — сдержанно ответил он и потянул сюртук с моих плеч.

И, конечно, он оказался прав. Я выгибался на постели навстречу его рукам и губам, не в силах даже стонать, мое тело было мокрым от пота, а Уоррен все целовал и покусывал мои шею, соски, живот, бедра, брал в рот член и мошонку, скользил пальцами вглубь, заполняя меня, облизывая кожу вокруг, чем доводил меня до исступления. А потом, удерживая мое лицо одной ладонью, он приподнялся и медленно сел на меня, впуская мой член в себя дюйм за дюймом и не давая закрыть глаза или отвести взгляд. 

— Уоррен… — прошептал я пересохшими губами.

— Вы больше не настроены шутить? — спросил он прерывисто.

Я отрицательно качнул головой.

— Я не слышу. — Он снова приподнялся и опустился, удерживая мои бедра и не давая следовать за ним.

— Не шучу, пожалуйста, Уоррен, — простонал я в сладкой муке.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он и наконец задвигался резче, впуская меня с каждым разом все глубже, пока я не понял, что больше не выдержу, и не кончил с громким стоном, почти выломав столбик из изголовья, к которому были привязаны мои руки.

Когда я пришел в себя, по спальне плавали светящиеся точки, а поверхности всех предметов будто покрывала золотистая пыльца.

— Ваша магия прекрасна так же, как и опасна, — пробормотал Уоррен, целуя меня в шею. Руки он уже успел развязать.

— Благодарю, — пробормотал я, обнимая его. — Останетесь на ночь?

— Да. Хорошо, — ответил он после паузы и накрыл нас обоих одеялом.


	21. Глава XXI — Откровения

На следующее утро Эшли поглядывал на меня с немым вопросом, а когда я спросил про причины, признался, что видел, как полковник выходил из моих комнат.

— А насколько военные в курсе наших опытов, сэр? — нерешительно спросил он. — Простите за вопрос.

— В нашем с ними рабочем взаимодействии ничего не изменилось, — прохладно ответил я. 

Делать свое открытие достоянием гласности я все еще не собирался. Юджин был предупрежден о том, что неожиданное повышение уровня надо держать в секрете, а наши исследования пока не нашли способ использовать магию имеющихся артефактов для симбиоза. Хотя я сомневался, что сознание мага Высоких энергий выдержит еще большую мощность: гибель Маллера была показательна.

Кстати говоря, по возвращению я заметил, что Эшли стал более закрытым: не бежал ко мне за советами, казался задумчивым, поглощенным своими мыслями, засиживался допоздна в лаборатории. Я полагал, что это могло быть либо следствием моего сближения с полковником, которого Эшли боялся, либо хандры, которая преследовала его последние месяцы. 

— Ты давно не выбирался к семье, Эшли, — заметил я как-то, — скоро нововесенние праздники, думаю, тебе надо навестить родных. Отвезешь Ариане свой подарок наконец.

“Читатель” вышел на славу: он озвучивал все книги без запинки, с правильными ударениями, не требовал переворачивания страниц и имел хорошо поставленный голос старого театрального актера. Я советовал Эшли его запатентовать: отбоя от заказчиков не было бы, но тот все мялся. 

— Наверное, вы правы, магистр, — нехотя ответил он. — К тому же Юджин приглашал встретить Новую весну в их с Сидом столичной квартире. Они наконец сняли общую, это так мило!

Видимо, Паркер раздумал уходить. Я улыбнулся.

— Конечно, поезжай на сколько хочешь, я подпишу тебе отпуск. Срочной работы у нас не предвидится.

— Спасибо, сэр, — вернул улыбку Эшли и вновь склонился над чертежом истукана. 

***

— Почему я не чувствую ваши энерголинии? — спросил Уоррен.

Мы лежали в постели, переплетя руки и ноги, и он лениво водил пальцем по линиям на моей груди, прямо над сердцем. Потом наклонился и лизнул их, задевая языком сосок. Я довольно вздохнул.

— Потому что мой организм держит магию под контролем, — объяснил я. — Если бы у меня был тот же порок синапса, что у Юджина, вы бы почувствовали легкое покалывание. Особенно если делали бы так. Еще раз!

Уоррен усмехнулся и снова с силой провел языком по моей груди, засосал нежную кожу под мышкой.

— И много магов с такой болезнью? — спросил он.

— Я слышал всего про пару случаев. Но и самих магов меньше, чем не-магов, так что не могу оценить точно.

— Даже жаль, что нет разницы, — прокомментировал он. — Я представлял... — Он осекся.

— Вы представляли себя с магом? — спросил я.

— Не улыбайтесь так самодовольно, — проворчал он и повернул меня на бок. Сам прижался сзади и куснул меня под ухом. — Конечно, представлял. И всегда думал, что ощущения должны быть другими.

— Хотите, покажу разницу? — спросил я.

— Давайте, — поколебавшись, он крепче сжал объятия.

Я прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Линии на моем теле, повинуясь мысленной команде, засветились ярче, воздух загудел на грани слышимости, и я почувствовал, как Уоррен позади меня вздрогнул, когда по его груди и животу пробежали искры магии.

— Насколько хорошо вы себя контролируете? — спросил он. 

— Тут дело не в волевом усилии, — ответил я и потерся об него, выгнув спину, — прочитать вам лекцию по управлению магией? 

— Нет, благодарю, — его член скользнул меж моих ягодиц. — Вы сможете удержаться, и не спалить все к ху… все спалить?

Со стоном я подался назад, впуская его в себя. Он уже брал меня тем вечером, так что в этот раз вошел почти легко.

— Я ничего не спалю, не захотев этого, — задыхаясь, прошептал я, двигаясь навстречу его медленным толчкам, — ох, сильнее, Уоррен!

— Я чувствую магию внутри вас, — прохрипел он почти с благоговением, — чувствую всем собой.

Ответить я уже был не в состоянии и только цеплялся пальцами за простыни, откидывал голову ему на плечо, ища губы, и чувствовал его горячую руку у себя над сердцем.

— Вы меня с ума сведете, — пробормотал Уоррен после. Он вернулся из ванны с влажным полотенцем и принялся деловито меня обтирать. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вы всегда так самоуверенны.

— Я самоуверен? — У меня едва достало сил удивиться. Протестовать против подобного произвола я уже не мог.

— Конечно. Я это сразу в вас заметил. — Он развел мои ноги шире, давая себе доступ, и я едва не покраснел от его интимной заботы. — С самой первой нашей встречи, когда вы в моем присутствии потребовали у моего же адъютанта принести всем воды. Будто это я был вашим гостем, а не наоборот.

— О... — Я никогда не задумывался, как будет воспринят подобный знак внимания. — Я всего лишь хотел дать вам передышку.

— Я и не говорю, что вы нарочно так себя ведете. — Он бросил полотенце на пол и лег рядом со мной, положив голову на сложенные руки. — Понятно, что это результат вашего положения, воспитания, магической силы, наконец. Вы всегда считаете себя хозяином положения. Даже когда отдаетесь мне со связанными руками и с запретом на магию. 

— Вы поэтому со мной не любите быть принимающей стороной? — спросил я негромко.

Глядя в потолок, он криво улыбнулся.

— Нет, я в принципе не привык к такой роли. Хотя, признаюсь, ваше постоянное стремление делать то, что вам хочется, а не то, что вас просят, тоже не внушает особого доверия.

Забыв об усталости, я сел на кровати. Наверное, мне было... досадно. 

— Прошу прощения, мое желание вас дразнить совершенно невинно, но раз оно вызывает в вас такое неприятие...

Уоррен тут же резко поднялся и потер лоб.

— Это вы простите, Валентин, я слишком выдохся и не слежу за словами. Мне не неприятно. Это все слишком ново. И вы, и ваша магия, и ваше откровенное желание. Я не успеваю этого осмыслить.

“Неподходящий у нас выходит разговор для посткоитальной неги”, — подумал я и улегся обратно, потянув его за собой и заставив положить голову мне на плечо.

— Я постараюсь завоевать ваше доверие, — пообещал я ему. — Мне с вами слишком хорошо, Уоррен.

Его рука на мгновение сильно сжала мое бедро, а потом я почувствовал, как его тело расслабляется, и, скосив глаза, понял, что он заснул.

Уже на грани сна у меня мелькнула мысль, что, безгранично доверяясь Уоррену в постели, вне ее я отношусь к нему с гораздо большей осторожностью.


	22. Глава XXII — Родственные связи

Внеочередное письмо от брата стало для меня неожиданностью. Мы с ним переписывались через строго определенные промежутки времени: из-за 

его привычки к военной дисциплине, осложненной контузией, и оттого, что личную переписку он все же вел сам, а не поручал секретарю перерабатывать свою излишне резкую и порой нецензурную речь.

Винсент был старше Виктории на десять, а меня — на тринадцать лет, и практически не обладал магией. Он рано женился на своей юношеской любви, решительной женщине Кларе Портер, и они вместе пережили и его гарнизонную жизнь, и блестящую военную карьеру, и тяжелое ранение, которое привело к его отставке. После удара магической молнии в голову Винсент перестал понимать тонкости общения, воспринимал все сказанное ему буквально и точно так же без обиняков отвечал. Его характер при этом мало изменился: Винсент всегда отличался прямолинейностью. Но полное отсутствие такта в речах, хоть поначалу и развлекало Его Величество, привело к конфузу, когда в ответ на замечание Винсент в нелестных выражениях отозвался о короле Эммануиле, как до этого — о его генералах. К счастью, свидетелей этому, кроме них двоих, не было, и маршал авиации был всего лишь отправлен в почетную отставку. С тех пор Винсент с супругой практически безвылазно жили в своем пригородном поместьи, воспитывали троих детей, разводили каких-то породистых щенков и были, на наш с Викторией взгляд, совершенно счастливы. Мы переписывались раз в три месяца, поскольку ни его, ни моя (до недавнего времени) жизнь не были богаты событиями. Но, видимо, что-то настолько выбило его из колеи, что он решил нарушить заведенный распорядок.

_ “Валентин,  _ — гласило письмо, — _ почему эти аферистки взяли отцом ребенка холостого принца? Объясни ты, Виктория любит врать. Ты с ним говорил? Он нормального мужа себе искать собирается? Нельзя допустить, чтобы вторым отцом племянника стало такое говно, каким был Нортон. _

_ Почему ты мне не написал, что бросил эту блядь Вудсворта? Узнал об этом от Виктории. Мы с Кларой порадовались и выпили вино. В конце прилагаю список холостых знакомых с достойным характером и положением.  _

_ Мои новости: Пол получил должность хирурга в военном госпитале имени королевы Женевьевы. Повидайся с ним и поздравь. На хую я вертел твои оправдания, что не было времени: он твой племянник. Патрик завалил весь сарай своими сраными механизмами. Я ему сказал, что выкину их через неделю, если не начнет приносить пользу. Закатил мне скандал, я дал ему по шее, он успокоился, сделал машину для стрижки травы в оранжерее. Пара от нее много, но стрижет хорошо. Патрик передает тебе привет. Напиши ему письмо. Паула хочет завести канарейку и научить ее разговаривать. Что нужно знать о канарейках? Пришли мне про них книгу. _

_ Клара тоже передает привет. _

_ Искренне твой, _

_ Винсент”. _

Я потер глаза и подумал, что настолько привык к нецензурным выражениям от Винсента, что перестал их замечать, и тем сильнее меня дергала грубость в речи остальных людей. 

Когда пришел Уоррен, я как раз сочинял брату ответ. 

— Не помешаю? — спросил он, взглянув на разложенные письменные принадлежности.

— Нет, — ответил я, целуя его в знак приветствия. — Дайте мне минут десять.

— Конечно. — Он достал из шкафа фолиант по древней истории и уселся в кресло напротив. 

Я вернулся к письму. Перечислив Винсенту свои соображения по поводу отношений между Викторией, Элизой и принцем, я снова поднял взгляд на Уоррена. Тот сидел, погрузившись в чтение, на лбу его залегла вертикальная складка, но поза была расслабленной и говорила о том, что он чувствует себя как дома.

— Я пишу брату, — сказал я, и когда Уоррен посмотрел на меня, продолжил: — Вы разрешите сообщить ему о наших отношениях?

В первый раз я увидел на его лице замешательство.

— Винсенту Сойеру-Портеру, маршалу авиации?

Я кивнул и пояснил:

— Он беспокоится о моей личной жизни. Я понимаю, как это звучит, но она его  действительно волнует, и я бы предпочел поскорее заверить его в том, что у меня все в порядке.

— Поскорее — из-за контузии? — спросил он, будто колеблясь.

— Да, — кивнул я, — простите, я понимаю, что мы с вами пока не обсуждали огласку, но…

— Да, конечно, — прервал он меня, — сообщайте, это честь для меня. А он не будет против моей кандидатуры?

— Естественно, будет. — Уоррен нахмурился, а я закатил глаза. — Он маршал авиации, а вы — полковник пехоты. Очень непредусмотрительно с вашей стороны.

Он усмехнулся:

— Надутые дирижабы. 

— Сухопутные крысы, — не остался я в долгу.

Уоррен покачал головой и вернулся к чтению. 

— У вас есть братья или сестры? — спросил я, дописав наконец ответ. — Я про вас практически ничего не знаю.

— Вы так и не прочитали мое досье? — Он отложил книгу. — У меня есть мать, Беатриса Карстер-Хейли, живет в пригороде, в Мормонте. Она управляет гостевым домом. И младший брат, Фредерик, ему двадцать девять.

— Он тоже военный? — спросил я.

Уоррен вздохнул.

— Он редкостный балбес. Почти дослужился до лейтенанта, но ввязался в драку и был разжалован. Сейчас уволился со службы и работает наемником. 

— Вы с ним близки?

— Мы не обмениваемся письмами, если вы это имеете в виду, — усмехнулся он. — Но я стараюсь за ним приглядывать.

В этом я не сомневался. Вряд ли Уоррен стал бы посылать брату список завидных женихов, но не контролировать его карьеру точно не смог бы.

— Я пока не буду писать о вас матери, — сказал он после раздумий и потер шею. — Мне еще надо доложить ей о разводе. Не хочу все смешивать в одном письме.

Я кивнул, чувствуя себя странно. Меня еще никогда не представляли родителям. Отец и мать Роджера знали меня с пеленок, Генри остался сиротой до нашего знакомства, а остальные мои интрижки были слишком легкомысленными, чтобы знакомиться с семьей любовника. 

— Давайте на неделе съездим в столицу, — предложил я. — Я закажу столик в “Брикстоне”, там прекрасная кухня.

— Вы приглашаете меня на ужин? — удивился Уоррен.

— Мне кажется, нам есть что отпраздновать, — ответил я и промокнул законченное письмо бумагой.

***

— Смотрите, магистр! — позвал меня утром взволнованный Эшли. 

Он взял в руки цилиндр, который привез Роджер, и применил к нему одно из наших экспериментальных заклинаний по объединению магий, письмена на цилиндре вспыхнули. Эшли вставил его в голову истукана. И у того засветились глаза. 

Я даже отступил на шаг, но свечение продолжалось пару мгновений, после чего и глаза, и цилиндр погасли.

— Вы видели?! — Эшли в возбуждении схватил меня за руку. — Наверное, это не просто статуя!

Я медленно кивнул.

— Вероятно, это какой-то страж. Эшли, — я обернулся к нему, — я запрещаю тебе с ним работать в мое отсутствие. Вполне возможно, что он служил оружием, это может быть очень опасно.

— Но, магистр!.. — попытался было поспорить Эшли, его глаза горели знакомым мне исследовательским азартом.

— Ты меня понял? — спросил я с нажимом. — Я пока не буду никому сообщать о твоем открытии, но обещай не подходить к нему в одиночку.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — опустил глаза Эшли и вытащил цилиндр из головы истукана.

— Мы во всем разберемся, — решил я его приободрить. — Но вместе.

— Да, сэр, — бледно улыбнулся он. — Я пойду на завтрак?

— Конечно.

_ “Я навел справки, —  _ написал мне Винсент в ответ, _ — достойный человек, хоть и безродный. Верен долгу”. _

И не будет выбирать между долгом и мной, это я понимал с абсолютной ясностью.


	23. Глава XXIII — Новая весна

Тем временем до Новой весны осталась всего пара недель. Обычно я проводил праздники с Викторией и Элизой в столице, но они предупредили, что на этот раз приглашены в загородную королевскую резиденцию. Это было закономерно. 

— Что вы собираетесь делать на праздниках? — спросил я Уоррена. 

Последние дни он постоянно работал у себя в кабинете: составлял годовой отчет. Так что иногда, соскучившись по его обществу, я приходил в его комнаты, лежал на оттоманке и читал доклады лаборантов или изучал найденные в подвале фолианты. Свою ведомость я уже давно отправил — я не испытывал потребности писать ее столь же скрупулезно.

— Обычно мы либо гостили у моей матери, либо наносили бесконечные светские визиты. — Уоррен поморщился, но потом выжидательно посмотрел на меня. — Я полагал, в этом году мы проведем нововесенье вместе. Или у вас другие планы?

— Я рассчитывал на то же, — улыбнулся я и сел. — Предлагаю встретить сам праздник в столице, в парке Трехсотлетия династии: моя квартира находится неподалеку. Потом я хотел отправиться в ущелье Рока, все равно практически все сотрудники разъедутся и здесь будет нечего делать. Поедете со мной на неделю? В начале весны там очень красиво.

Уоррен поднял брови, видимо сбитый с толку неожиданным предложением.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал он после минутного раздумья. — Мне самому не лишним было бы там побывать. Заодно посмотрю, как вы работаете.

— Так и знал, что вы не упустите возможность за мной проследить, — заметил я шутливо. Но Уоррен не улыбнулся в ответ, а вернулся к отчету. Разочарованно переглянувшись с портретом принца Георга, я улегся обратно на оттоманку.

***

К празднику вся столица была усыпана цветами: их целыми клумбами свозили из более теплых районов страны и украшали ими арки, фонари и фасады зданий, вешали на деревья цветочные гирлянды и на каждой улице устанавливали скульптурные композиции. Аромат в городе стоял непередаваемый. 

— Как переехал в столицу, каждый год радуюсь, что у меня нет аллергии, — прагматично заметил Уоррен, когда мы вышли из моей квартиры и вдохнули прохладный вечерний воздух, напоенный запахами тысяч цветов.

— Ни аллергии, ни романтики, — заметил я, стряхивая с лацкана пиджака принесенный ветром лепесток.

— Это не настоящая романтика, — заявил он. — Это растиражированный гильдией Садоводов романтический образ.

— А что для вас настоящая романтика? — удивился я такой неожиданной категоричности, беря его под руку.

— Это нечто… интимное. Важное и понятное только двум людям. — Он накрыл ладонью мою, и мы неспешно зашагали к парку.

— Возможно, вы правы, — я раскланялся с какими-то знакомыми, — я об этом не задумывался.

— Вы не сентиментальны, — усмехнулся Уоррен, — прекрасное качество.

Неожиданный комплимент заставил меня расхохотаться.

Парк Трехсотлетия династии сиял разноцветными огнями. Где-то играл оркестр, аппетитно пахло выпечкой, то тут, то там раздавались взрывы смеха, публика ручейками расходилась по дорожкам парка, которые вели к площади у фонтана. Посередине площади на помосте выступали какие-то цирковые артисты, а из фонтана вместе с водой били снопы магических искр. Мы с Уорреном, не сговариваясь, обошли толпу, купили по кренделю и пуншу — обязательным атрибутам нововесенья, и углубились в аллеи парка. Музыка и смех все равно сюда доносились, даря ощущения праздника, но народу было поменьше, чем на площади.

— Дядя Валентин! Дядя, привет! — неожиданно раздалось неподалеку. 

Мы обернулись. К нам быстрым шагом приближался мой старший племянник, почти таща за собой какую-то светловолосую барышню.

— Привет, Пол, — улыбнулся я, когда они подошли. — Уоррен, это мой племянник, Пол Сойер, Пол — полковник Уоррен Хейли.

Они обменялись рукопожатием. Пол, спохватившись, указал на свою спутницу.

— Мисс Алисия Хейзел, моя коллега. Алисия: мой дядя, магистр Валентин Сойер. 

Та присела в поклоне, блестя любопытными глазами на наши с Уорреном переплетенные руки. После того, как все были друг другу представлены, мы направились дальше по аллее. 

— Поздравляю с новой должностью, — сказал я Полу, — мне Винсент сообщил. Я слышал, в госпитале королевы Женевьевы лечат в основном магов?

— Спасибо, дядя, — серьезно кивнул тот. — Да, я специально туда просился. Несправедливо, что магические болезни мало изучены.

Я вспомнил Юджина и всей душой с этим согласился.

— Зато маги могут самоизлечиться, — заметил Уоррен. — Как наш знакомый мистер Мирр.

— Самоизлечился, каким образом? — И у Пола, и у Алисии одновременно загорелись глаза. И правда, коллеги.

— У него был порок синапса, — нехотя рассказал я, не желая поднимать эту тему по известным причинам. — Но благодаря, хм… дару Летучего острова, он излечился.

— Потрясающе! — Пол перегородил нам дорогу. — Дядя, вы поддерживаете с ним связь? Можете отправить его к нам?

— Конечно, — сказал я как можно спокойнее, досадуя на Уоррена, который так некстати заговорил о Юджине. — Позже, когда мы закончим с его изучением.

— Я буду ждать, — обрадовался Пол, и, зная племянника, я не сомневался, что он скоро начнет мне регулярно напоминать об этом деле. Все дети Винсента были невероятно въедливыми, даже разгильдяй-Патрик, второй сын и мой любимчик.

Наверное, я не смог до конца скрыть гримасу, потому что Уоррен посмотрел на меня неожиданно испытующе. К счастью, в этом время, по старинному обычаю, глашатай возвестил о том, что до полуночи осталось всего четверть часа, и мы потянулись к площади.

Искры над фонтаном сложились в огромный сияющий циферблат, и зрители начали громко отсчитывать оставшиеся секунды.

— Четыре… Три… Два… Один… — кричала Алисия в восторге, а Пол усиленно махал шляпой. — Ура!

С последним “ура” он целомудренно и неловко поцеловал ее в щеку. Мы с Уорреном подняли вверх бокалы с пуншем и чокнулись. А потом он взял мою свободную руку в свою, отогнул манжету перчатки и, глядя мне в глаза, прижался губами к запястью.

— Пойдемте домой, — сказал я вполголоса, сразу вспомнив, что последний раз мы занимались любовью целых четыре ночи назад.

Уоррен сверкнул глазами и потянул меня к выходу.

***

— Позвольте сегодня мне? — попросил я, задыхаясь, когда мы избавились от одежды и Уоррен прижал меня к кровати всем телом, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи.

Он на мгновение остановился, но тут же повернулся на спину, на размыкая объятий, и устроил меня сверху, стиснув коленями бока. Я рассмеялся такому маневру и, взяв его лицо в ладони, провел кончиком языка по его губам, принуждая их открыться. 

— Люблю, когда вы так смеетесь, — пробормотал Уоррен, когда я оторвался от его губ и спустился поцелуями на грудь, облизывая редкие курчавые волосы и вдыхая его неповторимый, такой знакомый запах. — Как будто радуетесь.

— Я рад, что сейчас здесь, и с вами, — я прижался ртом к его животу и почувствовал щекой его нетерпеливый горячий член, — и что могу целовать вас хоть всю ночь.

— Надеюсь, не только целовать? — Он снова приподнял бедра и я, улыбнувшись, облизал головку его члена, но вскоре выпустил ее изо рта и, раздвинув его колени, нырнул языком между ягодицами. Уоррен на миг будто затаил дыхание, но тут же потрясенно застонал и развел ноги шире, открываясь. 

А потом он так дрожал под моим языком, так подавался навстречу и насаживался на него, что я пожалел, что не делал этого раньше. Похоже, такое удовольствие ему доставляли слишком редко.

— Не могу больше, — простонал наконец Уоррен и, перевернувшись на живот, выгнул спину. — Давайте уже!

Я наскоро смазал себя и вошел в него, такого неожиданно податливого и раскрытого. На этот раз он не зажимался, не сопротивлялся мне, а полностью принимал в себя, жадно требуя еще и еще, сильнее и резче.

От такой страсти, от такого напора я не сдержался и кончил раньше него, с громким стоном погрузившись в такое желанное тело. Он тут же с рычанием перевернулся, сел на меня сверху и, сжав коленями голову, сунул член мне в рот. Я расслабил горло и принял его до самого конца, позволяя ему двигаться в том темпе, каком он хочет, и поглаживая его ягодицы.

Уоррен кончил мне глубоко в горло. Потом, отдышавшись, он осторожно вышел и с непередаваемым, почти беззащитным выражением лица погладил мои распухшие губы. 

— Я все время хочу вас, — пробормотал он. — Даже сейчас, зная, что пока не могу возбудиться физически, я хочу вас.

Я лизнул кончики его пальцев и, потянувшись, поцеловал в ладонь.

— Я тоже, Уоррен.


	24. Глава XXIV — Дорога

Естественно, вдвоем мы путешествовать не могли: мне нужен был помощник, а полковник собирался заодно проинспектировать группу военных инженеров, изучавших механизмы Маллера в заброшенной шахте. На время его отсутствия в отдел направили капитана Стэнли Лейстера — красавца с безупречными манерами, весь вид которого сразу вызывал подозрения в излишнем карьеризме. Я порадовался, что мне с ним работать не придется. С собой я собирался взять Майю Атертон — в целях дополнительной безопасности и как самого ответственного, после Эшли, ученого. Тому я, как и обещал, подписал заявление на отпуск и вдобавок выплатил значительную годовую премию: семья Максвеллов жила небогато. 

Моя фамилия, как, впрочем, и звание Уоррена, позволили нам получить служебный дирижабль, и, вылетев с утра от особняка, мы рассчитывали к вечеру уже прибыть на место. 

Гондола дирижабля оказалась крошечной, так что пять человек, исключая рулевого, разместились в ней с некоторым неудобством. Майя облюбовала место у иллюминатора и, достав из саквояжа блокнот, принялась делать эскизы пейзажей, над которыми мы пролетали. Я с некоторым стыдом подумал, что не знал об ее увлечении рисованием.

Адъютант Парсонс забился куда-то в угол, уместил на коленях планшетку и начал разбирать бумаги, передавая нужные полковнику. Том Берд тоже решил не сидеть без дела и взялся чистить револьверы. Я же вышел на мостик, не желая толкаться в тесном помещении.

Мы шли с достаточно высокой скоростью. Ветер трепал волосы и забирался под кашне. Было довольно холодно, но все искупали невероятные виды. Утреннее солнце золотило туман на полях, скользило по верхушкам деревьев и отражалось в озерах. Дирижабль мерно гудел, слегка покачиваясь в воздухе и выпуская за собой клубы пара. Несколько раз под нами пролетали стаи журавлей. А какая-то любопытная птица даже села на перила мостика но, внимательно меня рассмотрев и не найдя ничего интересного, улетела.

На мои плечи легла тяжелая шинель.

— Вы тут уже полтора часа стоите. — Уоррен, перегнувшись через перила, постучал по металлической обшивке дирижабля. Рукав его кителя задрался, оголив блеснувший браслет. — Это устаревшая модель К-517. Обшили железом поверх дерева, добавили паровой тяги и выдают за современный аппарат.

— Вы наверняка найдете с моим братом общие темы для разговора, — заметил я, ежась под теплой шерстью. 

— Недостаточное финансирование армии — наболевшая проблема, — заявил Уоррен, выпрямляясь. — Это на магические разработки выделяются огромные средства, а обычное техническое оснащение состоит по большей части из старого хлама.

— Не слышал ни про какие дорогие магические разработки, — пожал я плечами, — у нашего отдела стабильные дотации на исследования, ничего выдающегося.

Уоррен помолчал. 

— Пойдемте внутрь, — сказал он через некоторое время, — Берд уже приготовил ланч.

***

— Валентин, дорогой мой, как я рад вас видеть! — Барон Перри-Дуглас, шестой год бессменный смотритель маяка в ущельи Рока, совершенно не изменился с нашей последней встречи. Те же прямая осанка, светлая шевелюра и широкая улыбка.

— Взаимно, Реджинальд. — Я сердечно пожал ему руку. — Благодарю, что согласились нас приютить на эти дни.

— Ну что вы, не стоит, теперь, когда остров исчез, здесь совсем обезлюдело. Я буду очень рад компании.

— Кстати, позвольте представить моих спутников.

Барон крепко пожал руки всем, в том числе Берду и рулевому, а когда повернулся наконец к Майе, застыл, как вкопанный. И я первый раз за все годы нашего знакомства увидел, как он краснеет.

— Мисс Майя Атертон, боевой маг шестого уровня, — представил я ее.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. — Она протянула барону руку, и он бережно взял ее в обе свои.

— Добрый… добрый вечер, мисс Атертон, — он нагнулся к ее саквояжу, — позвольте вам помочь? Я провожу вас. Покажу вашу комнату. То есть, все ваши комнаты, — спохватившись, он обернулся к нам. — Я нанял на эту неделю из деревни кухарку и лакея. Но если вам понадобится служанка, дорогая, вы только скажите.

— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотала она в явном смущении. — Но я привыкла сама.

— Да-да, конечно. — Он предложил ей свою руку и повел к дому.

Мы с Уорреном переглянулись. Позади него Парсонс заметно скис: я заметил, что во время полета он кидал на Майю заинтересованные взгляды. Берд же ухмылялся во весь рот. Оставалось только надеяться, что наша неделя пребывания здесь не будет омрачена никакими конфликтами.

— Расскажите же, — потер руки барон, когда мы расселись за столом в гостиной, — какие у вас новости, какие открытия?

Про будущего наследника он, как выяснилось, уже знал. Зато новость о “Читателе Максвелла” его очень заинтересовала, и он тут же попросил себе копию изобретения, чтобы слушать книги во время полетов и рисования. Тут Майя, которая до того с любопытством оглядывала обстановку в комнате, включилась в беседу, и до конца ужина они обсуждали достоинства разных акварельных техник и тонкостях ботанической иллюстрации. 

— А как поживают тот мальчик и его телохранитель? — неожиданно спросил у меня барон, когда трапеза подошла к концу и мы начали расходиться по комнатам.

— Юджин Мирр? — не сразу понял я. — Прекрасно. Учится в университете, и, судя по тому, что я слышал, телохранитель готов стать его женихом.

— Да, они объяснились чуть ли не у меня на глазах, — улыбнулся барон. — Очень романтично. Здешний воздух вообще располагает к романтике, вы не находите? — Он оглянулся в сторону комнат, куда удалилась Майя.

— Ну думал, что услышу такое от вас, барон, — шутливо покачал я головой. — Знакомые дамы уже отчаялись завладеть вашим вниманием!

Он слегка покраснел.

— С моей стороны жутко бестактно обсуждать человека за его спиной, но она ведь как экзотическая птичка, правда? — сказал он негромко. — Яркая и гордая.

Я вызвал в памяти образ Майи: рыжие волосы, тонкое строгое лицо, синие пронзительные глаза.

— Майя очень независимая женщина, — ответил я.

— Это прекрасно, — откликнулся барон мечтательно и тут же, спохватившись, пожелал мне спокойной ночи.

Все уже разошлись по комнатам, устав от долгого перелета. К тому же я собирался с раннего утра сплести поисковое заклинание: на таком обширном пространстве его действие потребует значительного времени. Я почти засыпал, как дверь в мою комнату тихо приоткрылась, и через пару мгновений ко мне прижалось знакомое крепкое тело.

— Т-с-с, — Уоррен нырнул рукой в мои пижамные штаны и сжал пока еще вялый член, — я быстро.

Я невольно засмеялся. Но вскоре уже толкался ему в руку, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать и не перебудить весь дом: стены здесь были тонкими. Потом я слизал свое семя с пальцев Уоррена, и он тут же подмял меня под себя и долго целовал, потираясь всем телом. А когда наконец я смог протиснуть руку между нами, то мне достаточно было сделать всего пару движений по его горячему члену, чтобы он выплеснулся.

— Ну вот, — заключил Уоррен, после того, как мы привели себя в порядок. — Теперь смогу заснуть. А то шинель висит в комнате и невозможно пахнет вашим одеколоном.

— Разве запах слишком сильный? — удивился я уже сквозь сон.

— Наоборот, — он поцеловал меня в уголок губ и поднялся. — Едва слышный, но я все равно его чувствую. Спокойной ночи, Валентин.

— Спокойной ночи.


	25. Глава XXV — Ущелье Рока

Утро в ущелье выдалось пасмурным: туман закрывал шапки гор, стелился по долине, оседал каплями на одежде. Дорожные сапоги облепила мокрая прошлогодняя трава. Майя куталась в пальто, но прилежно за мной записывала. Мне же требовалась предельная сосредоточенность. Для сети поискового заклинания необходимо было задать территорию покрытия. Тогда можно было бы оставить ее саморазрастаться по долине, изредка подпитывая на расстоянии. Крохотные ячейки быстро разбегались от моих рук и тут же переставали быть видимыми, но я постепенно начал получать энергетический отклик. Он был чересчур слабый: так фонит место, где долгое время находился артефакт, но каким-то шестым чувством я улавливал в нем некий потенциал. Пока еще говорить о чем-то конкретном было рано, да и сеть должна была закончить свой рост не раньше, чем через трое-четверо суток, но я почти не сомневался, что обнаружу нечто интересное.

— Глубинный поиск с коэффициентом пять, мощность улавливания — семь единиц, — продиктовал я наконец, послав заклинанию завершающий импульс. — На сегодня все.

— Записала. Можно, я пойду в дом, сэр? Такое чувство, будто насквозь просырела, — Майя откинула со лба влажную прядь волос.

— Конечно. — Я надел неприятно липнущие к коже перчатки. — Барон обещал напоить нас грогом. Надеюсь, завтра уже будет солнечно. 

Майя быстро взглянула на меня, будто хотела что-то спросить, но тут же отвела глаза. Я догадывался, что барон тоже вызвал ее интерес, но вмешиваться или давать советы было не в моих правилах. 

Полковника и его подчиненных в доме не было: они отправились в заброшенную шахту, благо, второй вход в нее находился недалеко. Я бы тоже хотел в нее попасть, но Уоррен заранее предупредил, что из-за возможных магических ловушек не военным магам вход в шахту был запрещен. В утешение он обещал подробно рассказать о найденных там механизмах.

Отряд вернулся уже в сумерках. Как раз когда я разместил последний световой шар на плато ущелья: фонаря возле дома смотрителя было явно недостаточно для прогулок по горам. Уоррен подошел ко мне и, запустив руку в карман, достал оттуда какой-то предмет. 

— Взгляните, — протянул он мне его, — триггерный маячок. Похоже, Паркер не соврал. У Маллера был целых склад этих штук.

Я повертел маячок в руках. Он представлял собой полый медный эллипсоид длиной в половину ладони, с шестеренками внутри и двумя складными крылышками. Корпус маячка был отполирован до гладкости так, что даже стыковочные швы практически не чувствовались, а крылья умели причудливо изгибаться, видимо для улавливания малейших перемен в ветре.

— Узнаю работу Маллера, — заметил я. — Только он добивался подобного совершенства от всех своих механизмов.

— Вы его знали? — спросил Уоррен.

— Да, один год он вел у нас курс магической механики, — кивнул я, — еще до того, как податься в заговорщики.

Я протянул маячок обратно.

— Оставьте себе, — отмахнулся Уоррен, — этот ни разу не использовался, ценности для расследования не представляет. 

— Благодарю. — Я еще раз погладил медный бок и спрятал механизм в карман.

— И каким он был, пока не превратился в чудовище?

— Он всегда подавлял своим гением, — признался я. — Люди с таким интеллектом рождаются раз в тысячу лет. При этом он обладал невероятным тщеславием, но из-за неуживчивого характера не был оценен по достоинству и недостаточно, на его взгляд, осыпан почестями. Что мне всегда казалось печальным.

— Вы им восхищались? — Голос Уоррена был спокойным, но его вопрос явно содержал скрытый подтекст.

— Как ученым — да, — ответил я твердо. — Но его амбиции, страсти, которые его снедали… я никогда не смог бы их понять. — Тут я вспомнил давний разговор с сестрой. — Видимо, равнодушие — действительно одна из основных черт моего характера.

— Глупости, — оборвал меня полковник. — Простите за резкость. Отсутствие желания доказывать всем и каждому свою исключительность — это показатель не равнодушия, а самодостаточности. По крайней мере, в вашем случае. 

— Неужели, — улыбнулся я, — вы признали за мной положительное качество?

Уоррен закатил глаза.

— Если вы наконец прекратите меня дразнить, я даже буду готов признать, что вы совершенство.

— Это выше моих сил, — засмеялся я.

***

Через пару дней наконец небо очистилось и выглянуло солнце. И тут же всю долину усыпали распустившиеся маки. 

— Мне кажется, с вашей стороны будет преступлением работать в такую погоду, — заявил барон за завтраком. — Заклинание наверняка и так делает свое дело? Тогда предлагаю устроить пикник. Тут неподалеку есть спуск в низину с подходящей поляной. И вид там, доложу я вам, волшебный. Как вы считаете, мисс Атертон? — повернулся он к Майе.

— Если магистр разрешит, я не против, сэр, — ответила та вроде бы невозмутимо, но щеки ее слегка порозовели.

— Конечно, — кивнул я и добавил, — Майя, идите на пикник, а я бы просто прогулялся по долине. Полковник?

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал тот плечами. Лейтенант Парсонс облегченно улыбнулся. Прислуживающий полковнику Берд тоже выглядел довольным, видимо предвкушая целый день без начальства. 

Мы с Уорреном все же захватили на с собой плед и корзину с провизией: в такую погоду хотелось долгой прогулки. Густая молодая трава мягко пружинила под ногами, вокруг летали бабочки и пчелы, и непреодолимо тянуло улыбаться красоте свежей весны.  

— Как продвигаются ваши исследования? — спросил Уоррен, сосредоточенно шагавший рядом. Впрочем, и он казался более расслабленным, чем обычно.

— Пока ничего определенного, — ответил я. — Я чувствую только разрозненные частицы магии, никаких серьезных остаточных явлений.

— Надеюсь, они и не найдутся, — заметил он. — Слишком уж запутанное дело.

— А вы и правда собирались тогда посадить Юджина за решетку? — задал я давно мучивший меня вопрос.

Уоррен покосился на меня с усмешкой.

— Следовало бы, конечно: он нарушил закон. Правда, хороший адвокат вытащил бы его в два счета, свалив все на покойного опекуна. Но это послужило бы мальчишке уроком. А ваше вмешательство, наоборот, очень навредило его законопослушности. Как же я на вас тогда разозлился!

— И решили в пику мне взять артефакты под контроль? — спросил я холоднее, чем намеревался.

— К этому и так все шло. С тех пор как ваш отдел получил артефакты в свое безраздельное пользование, им перестал вестись какой-либо учет. Вы можете с этим не соглашаться, но с надзором за ними у вас творился бардак. Мы за эти годы поймали двух шпионов двух разных государств с перечнем хранимых у вас артефактов и их свойств.

— Вы считаете, кто-то из моих сотрудников?.. — похолодел я.

— Нет, мы всех проверили, — спокойно заверил меня Уоррен, будто о само собой разумеющемся. — Шпионы оказались связаны с наемными рабочими, которые шастали по всему особняку незамеченными и могли творить все, что им заблагорассудится.

Кровь бросилась мне в лицо.

— Хорошо, что артефакты нельзя вынести из особняка, — пробормотал я.

— Да, тут я отдаю должное вашим магическим талантам, — ответил он и на мой взгляд пояснил: — Я приводил военного специалиста на обследование вашей защитной сетки: она непробиваема для мага ниже вас уровнем. То есть практически для всех.

И как я мог подумать, что он поверил мне на слово? Мы молча продолжили путь, который уже не казался мне таким приятным, как раньше.

— Но поначалу, признаюсь, я все же собирался сбить с вас спесь и заставить уйти в отставку, — сказал Уоррен неожиданно.

— И почему вы этого не сделали? — спросил я с вызовом.

Он поджал губы, будто не собирался отвечать, но потом нехотя произнес:

— Потому что когда я увидел, как вы смеетесь, сидя на полу, без сюртука, я понял, что вы не тот, кем я вас поначалу представлял. И мне захотелось с вами работать и узнать вас лучше.

Я с трудом вспомнил тот эпизод и удивился.

— Но это ведь было в первый же день, как вы приехали в особняк!

— Да, — ответил он.


	26. Глава XXVI — Открытия

Время шло к полудню, солнце начало припекать, и, дошагав до небольшой поляны возле раскидистого дуба, который давал хорошую тень, мы решили устроить привал. Разговор не клеился: каждый был погружен в свои мысли. Мои, признаться, были очень невеселыми.

— Почему вы раньше этого не говорили? — спросил я наконец, передавая ему сэндвич из корзины. — Не упоминали шпионов. Мне не доверяли лично вы или ваше начальство?

Уоррен закончил ровно, как по линейке, раскладывать на земле плед и сел рядом.

— Ваша семья пользуется безусловным монаршим доверием, — уклончиво ответил он и взял сэндвич. — Благодарю. Поэтому конкретно вы всегда были вне подозрения. Но, сами понимаете, это слишком секретная информация, чтобы ею делиться с посторонними. 

— Я глава отдела, — возразил я. — И если бы я знал об утечке, то смог бы принять меры раньше, и…

— Мы сами приняли меры, — отрезал он. — Вы, при всем уважении, не специалист по безопасности, а я — да. И я работаю, как считаю нужным. А то, что я не посвящаю вас во все детали своей работы, то… вы ведь тоже не  делитесь со мной своими открытиями. Хотя я лучше знаю принципы действия магии, чем вы — методы обеспечения секретности.

— Откуда? — подспудно поднимающаяся досада наполнила меня решимостью прояснить все недосказанное. — Откуда у вас познания в магии, если вы не маг?

Уоррен перестал жевать и нахмурился.

— Валентин, этот разговор вас задевает? — спросил он.

“Неужели это так удивительно?”, — подумал я сардонически.

— Пожалуйста, не переводите тему, — ответил я, зная, что он владеет этим приемом в совершенстве.

— Я курировал отдел магических разработок, — ответил он, помедлив. — Это есть в моем досье.

— И почему променяли его на наш? У меня нет доступа к военным документам, — напомнил я ему нетерпеливо. — А через сестру мне действовать не хочется.

Уоррен долго не отвечал. Он доел сэндвич, вытер руки салфеткой, отпил какао из термоса и наконец посмотрел на меня.

— Потому что было решено, что ваш отдел представляет потенциальный интерес для Министерства безопасности, — произнес он чересчур спокойно. — Из-за возможности симбиоза магов с артефактами.

— Что? — Мне показалось, что я ослышался.

— В вашем отчете по делу Мирра вы сами на это указали. Тот случай единичен, теоретически безвреден и недостаточен для более… кардинальных действий. Министерство магии настаивает, что не видит в них надобности, поэтому Министерство безопасности пока занимает позицию наблюдателя. 

По его безэмоциональному тону, по казенным словам было понятно, что он осознавал, как на меня подействует это признание.

— То есть вы не столько охраняете наши артефакты от кражи, сколько следите за нашей с ними работой? — уточнил я с вежливой улыбкой. — Как вы сказали… наблюдаете?

Подумать только, и Виктория ни словом об этом не обмолвилась. Боялась, что я устрою ей разнос?

— Валентин, успокойтесь…

— Я абсолютно спокоен, — прервал я его. — А вы можете поделиться результатами своего шпионажа? Или опять сошлетесь на то, что я посторонний и не имею отношения к безопасности собственного отдела?

— Это не шпионаж! — рявкнул он, потеряв терпение. — Это предусмотрительность! Даже вы не можете предугадать, как поведет себя большинство артефактов, почему они лучше работают с одними лаборантами и хуже — с другими!

— Они работают лучше с теми, кто их изучает! — возмутился я.

— Не всегда! Проверьте на досуге статистику, которую собирает ваше собственное заклинание отпечатка. Вам откроется много интересного!

Я поднялся и одернул пиджак.

— Что ж, полковник, благодарю за урок. Увидимся в отделе.

Но он тут же вскочил и схватил меня за плечи.

— Ну уж нет, я не собираюсь извиняться перед вами за то, что делаю свою работу. И никуда вас не отпущу, пока мы не разберемся с вашим уязвленным самолюбием!

Я чувствовал, будто он меня ударил. И собрался уже в ответ отбросить его энергощитом, как ощутил касание чужой магии. Едва заметное, будто нерешительное. Я прикрыл глаза и потянулся к этому касанию, пытаясь понять, чье оно. Признаюсь, не находись я в эмоциональном раздрае, не стал бы совершать такого необдуманного поступка в отсутствие поддержки второго мага. Но сейчас я плюнул на все предосторожности и мысленно последовал за нитью собственного поискового заклинания к источнику магического касания. 

— Валентин? — я услышал беспокойство в голосе Уоррена, но сейчас меня больше интересовала собственная находка. 

Перед внутренним взором возникло скопление светящихся точек. Они начали притягиваться к моему заклинанию, нанизываясь на него, будто бусины, сплетая вокруг что-то вроде кристаллической решетки. И чем дальше разрасталась решетка, тем сильнее я чувствовал зов ее магии, ее желание слиться с моей. Я попытался сопротивляться, но чем большую мощность я вкладывал в свое заклинание в стремлении сбросить ошметки чужого, тем быстрее иная магия опутывала мою, подпитываясь ею и подпитывая в ответ. Я чувствовал, как магия бурлит у меня в теле, ощущал покалывания энерголиний. Тогда я решил сменить тактику: мало-помалу развеивать нить заклинания, давая ему все меньше своей магии... и тут же ощутил дикое, почти непереносимое давление чужой, не позволяющей мне полностью перекрыть энергоканал. Мое тело начала бить дрожь, я попытался сосредоточиться, продумать следующий ход, но боль от вмешательства была почти физической, она давила изнутри на глазные яблоки… Как вдруг решетка чужого заклинания начала схлопываться самостоятельно, истаивать, будто разом потеряла источник энергии. В следующий момент я почувствовал, как меня трясут сильные руки и знакомый голос зовет по имени. Я открыл глаза. Белое как бумага, покрытое испариной лицо Уоррена было совсем близко, его взгляд казался почти паническим, а пальцы тисками сжимали мои запястья.

— Валентин! Валентин, вы меня слышите?! — хрипло повторял он.

— Да, — пробормотал я и попытался высвободиться. — Перестаньте меня трясти.

Он опомнился, с видимым трудом разжал пальцы и тут же взял мое лицо в ладони, пристально его осматривая. 

— Что произошло? — спросил я.

— Это я у вас должен спросить! Ваши энерголинии неожиданно вспыхнули, вы закатили глаза и начали биться в припадке. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Сносно, за исключением того, что онемели руки. — Я высвободился. Меня все еще колотило от шока, в теле бурлила энергия, но никакого присутствия чужой магии я больше не ощущал.

Мы оба посмотрели на мои запястья с бордовыми следами его захвата и почти посиневшие пальцы. Уоррен выругался и принялся их растирать. Я некоторое время в отупении следил за его действиями, пытаясь понять, что со мной случилось.

— Видимо, поисковое заклинание наткнулось на остатки древней магии острова, — подумал я вслух. — И она решила возродиться с моей помощью.

Уоррен поднял голову и впился взглядом мне в лицо.

— Летучий остров может вернуться?

— Нет, — я пошевелил руками, в которые наконец вернулось кровообращение, — что-то ему помешало. В какой-то миг моя магия перестала его подпитывать. 

Я попытался понять, какие мои действия к этому привели. Но вспомнил только чувство собственной беспомощности и бесконечно вливающиеся в меня потоки энергии. А потом будто кто-то их перекрыл. Кто-то извне. Но Майя была далеко, она бы не успела вмешаться, кто же тогда?..

— Как вы остановили воздействие древней магии? — спросил я, сам себе не веря.

— Как ваша энергия могла подпитать энергию Древних? — одновременно со мной задал вопрос Уоррен.

Мы уставились друг другу в глаза. Я вспомнил нашу ссору перед тем, как сработало заклинание поиска, его признание в слежке, которое, как я теперь понял, было показателем безусловного доверия ко мне как к любовнику, хоть и унижало как руководителя. Вспомнил слова Винсента о верности долгу. Посмотрел на наши переплетенные пальцы. И решил признаться первым.

— Наша магия и магия Древних имеет одну природу, — сказал я негромко. — Мы можем подпитываться ею и наоборот. 

Уоррен нахмурился.

— Почему же ваши коллеги не попали в ту же ловушку со своим поисковым заклинанием?

— Потому что я его модифицировал, — признался я. — И в новом виде оно, скорее всего, подействовало, как магнит.

— Так. — Уоррен выпустил мои руки, поднялся и заходил по поляне. — То есть магия Древних при каких-то условиях может сливаться с вашей? Насколько легко воссоздать эти условия?

— Она должна иметь вид чистого потока энергии. Этого практически невозможно добиться. 

— Практически? — с нажимом переспросил Уоррен и тут же понял. — С Мирром что-то произошло, так? Поэтому вы не хотели, чтобы его обследовал ваш племянник?

— Да, — ответил я. 

— Дерьмо, — выругался он, — вашу мать, Валентин! И давно вы это знаете?

— Почти месяц, — скрывать это было уже бессмысленно.

— Кто еще в курсе?

— Эшли и Юджин. Но они не станут никому рассказывать, опасаясь последствий.

Это его явно не слишком успокоило, но, по крайней мере, на лицо вернулись краски.

— Вы в этом точно уверены? В своих выводах?

— Окончательно я уверился только что, — признался я. — Раньше это была лишь теория.

Уоррен выдохнул.

— С этим хоть можно работать. Я вас когда-нибудь придушу за такие сюрпризы. — Он встал надо мной. — Идти можете?

Я перестал ярко чувствовать свои энергопотоки, поэтому медленно поднялся и кивнул. Уоррен принялся собирать наши вещи.

— Как вы сломили древнее заклинание? — повторил я вопрос. 

— Это единственное, что вас сейчас интересует? — отрывисто поинтересовался он. — А как же судьба вашей драгоценной лаборатории? Вы же поэтому мне сразу не рассказали об этой еб… о вашей теории? Боялись, что я тут же закрою особняк до окончания расследования?

— А вы не собираетесь? — поднял я бровь.

— Пока нет, — он отвернулся. — Мне сначала надо подумать.

На мой вопрос про древнюю магию он так и не ответил. Видимо, я исчерпал кредит его доверия. 


	27. Глава XXVII — Забота

Обратный путь я почти не заметил: предоставленный своим мыслям, я вновь и вновь вспоминал произошедшее, пытался понять, в какой момент и каким образом мог бы воспротивиться вмешательству древней магии, где допустил ошибку в своем заклинании, позволив ему стать наживкой. И старался не думать о том, что чуть было не разделил судьбу Маллера. По всему выходило, что полковник воспользовался неизвестным мне устройством, поглощающим магию. Должно быть, разработкой его предыдущего отдела, на которую выделялись упомянутые им крупные суммы. И это устройство он привез с собой в особняк. Не иначе, как для защиты от моих грозных лаборантов, вооруженных артефактами-симбионтами. Против воли, из моей груди вырвался истерический смешок. Шедший впереди Уоррен повернулся ко мне с тревогой в глазах.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

Я покачал головой. Тогда он остановился, дождался, когда я с ним поравняюсь, и дальше шел, приноравливаясь к моему шагу. А я продолжил свои размышления. Устройство поглощения магии он взял с собой даже на прогулку, то есть оно могло поместиться в карман, или… Я замедлил шаг. Уоррен снова оглянулся.

— Что такое, Валентин, вам плохо? — Он протянул руку к моему лицу, но я перехватил ее, отодвинул рукав кителя и подцепил пальцами браслет. Кожа под ним была слегка розовой.

— Это оно? — спросил я, встретившись взглядом с Уорреном. Тот забрал руку и поправил манжету.

— Да, — подтвердил он нехотя.

Поэтому он после первой же ночи стал приходить ко мне без браслетов.

— Какой у него радиус действия?

— Только непосредственный контакт. Это пока экспериментальная разработка.

Я кивнул. Что ж, похоже, Министерство безопасности решило всерьез озаботиться защитой от потенциально буйных магов. 

До самого дома мы не сказали друг другу ни слова. На лужайке под дирижаблем сидели Парсонс и Берд в одних штанах и, судя по виду, принимали солнечные ванны. Нас они явно не ждали так рано, поэтому испуганно вскочили и начали натягивать рубашки. Я скользнул взглядом по их браслетам и прошел мимо в свою комнату.

— Господин полковник, сэр, вам депеша! — донесся голос адъютанта. 

Я закрыл дверь и тяжело опустился на кровать. Следовало переодеться, умыться, прийти в себя, наконец. Я закрыл лицо руками. На память пришли слова Уоррена о моей самоуверенности. Что ж, сегодня по ней был нанесен удар. Я и не предполагал, что существовала магия неизмеримо более мощная, чем моя собственная, и столкновение с ней слишком сильно выбило меня из колеи. 

Я постарался найти успокоение в мысли, что произошедшее все-таки послужило на пользу науке, подтвердив мою теорию о родстве нашей и древней магий. Даже если эта теория опровергала большинство современных учений и в перспективе могла стоить мне карьеры. 

Уоррен постучал в дверь, когда я, не в силах усидеть на месте, открыл бюро с намерением записать использованные мною методы расщепления энергопотоков, которые оказались совершенно бесполезны против древней магии.

Он держал в руке депешу, и я поразился, насколько измученным был его вид.

— Мне срочно надо вернуться в столицу, — объявил он, сделав шаг в комнату. — Вас я здесь, естественно, не оставлю. Я уже вызвал дирижабль, завтра с утра вылетаем обратно.

— В особняк? — спросил я после паузы.

Он отрицательно качнул головой.

— По докладу капитана Лейстера, в особняке сейчас нет ваших сотрудников. Прошу вас до конца праздников переселиться в столичную квартиру. Я пока не разобрался со всеми деталями дела.

— Из особняка мне надо будет забрать свои бумаги и некоторые книги, — сухо ответил я. — Надеюсь, вы позволите мне это сделать?

Он устало поморщился.

— Да, конечно. Валентин, вы сами знаете, что я не могу вам ничего запретить. Но возникли срочные обстоятельства, из-за которых я вынужден отложить решение по вашему отделу, тем более что время пока терпит. Пожалуйста, хоть раз пойдите мне навстречу и не усложняйте.

Помедлив, я запер дверь, после чего спросил:

— Что у вас произошло?

Он поколебался, прежде чем признаться:

— Фредди... Фредерик, мой младший брат, обвиняется в нападении на принца.

— На принца Георга? — не поверил я своим ушам. — Где он ухитрился на него напасть?! Принц практически не выходит из дворца.

— Я понятия не имею! — Уоррен с явным облегчением дал волю своему беспокойству. — В докладе говорится, что у некоего заведения под названием “Плющ” Фредди напал на спутника принца, а затем угрожал и Его Высочеству. Что за бешеная собака его укусила, я даже предположить не в состоянии!

Я едва подавил желание схватиться за голову.

— Уоррен, “Плющ” — это закрытый клуб определенной репутации. И я, наверное, выдаю секретную информацию, но нынешний спутник принца — Ленни Эдерлайн.

Уоррен застыл. А потом с силой врезал кулаком по стене.

— Ах ты, блядь, — прорычал он. — Фредди был в отъезде и не знал про мой развод. Вступился за мою честь, идиот.

— Я могу помочь. — Я посмотрел на его разбитые костяшки и внутренне содрогнулся. — Встретиться с принцем и объяснить ситуацию. Или попросить Викторию.

— Не стоит, я теперь хотя бы понимаю, в чем дело, и все решу сам. — Он взялся за ручку двери, но в последний момент повернулся ко мне. — Благодарю, Валентин.

— Уоррен, — остановил я его. — Я не мог рисковать лабораторией на основании всего лишь шатких умозаключений. Эта теория слишком революционна, чтобы поверить в нее даже сейчас, имея железные доказательства.

Он некоторое время молчал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Мне плевать на вашу лабораторию и все теории вместе взятые, — наконец проговорил он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Вы рисковали собой. Вы сегодня чуть не умерли у меня на руках, Валентин. Только потому, что не доверились мне из-за каких-то своих идеалистических соображений! 

— Но недоверие у нас взаимное, не так ли? — Для выяснения отношений было не самое подходящее время, но я устал чувствовать себя кругом виноватым. — Вы тоже скрывали от меня свои истинные обязанности.

Уоррен витиевато выругался.

— Потому что вы непредсказуемы и сегодня лишний раз это подтвердили! Как я могу вас защитить, если не знаю, что вы можете выкинуть в следующий момент?!

— Я взрослый человек, Уоррен, — я почувствовал себя уязвленным, — и сам несу ответственность…

— Нет, — прервал он меня. — Это я несу за вас ответственность. Я, как куратор  безопасности отдела и как ваш партнер.

Это заставило меня умолкнуть. Мне и в голову не приходило называть нас партнерами, а не любовниками. Мы никогда не заводили речи о партнерстве. Уоррен верно расценил мое молчание, и на его скулах появились красные пятна.

— Я люблю вас, Валентин, — сказал он тяжело. — Я собирался предложить вам официальное партнерство. Но если вы не готовы или считаете, что между нами все еще слишком много недомолвок, я подожду.

И этот человек меня называл непредсказуемым! 

— Простите меня, Уоррен, — сказал я наконец. Он сжал зубы, и я понял, что мои слова прозвучали, как отказ. Я поспешил продолжить. — Я говорил вам, что постараюсь завоевать ваше доверие, но сам не следовал своему слову. 

Я взял его руку и поцеловал разбитые костяшки. Его ладонь в моей дрогнула.

— Я... конечно, вы мне очень дороги, — я посмотрел в его глаза, удивляясь, сколько в них может отражаться эмоций, — но сегодняшний день заставил меня чувствовать себя слишком уязвимым. Боюсь, мое состояние сейчас не очень подходит для искреннего и взвешенного ответа. 

Уоррен моргнул, а потом, помедлив, притянул меня к себе. Я обнял его, и тут же его руки крепко меня обхватили, прижали к твердому телу, я ощутил его тепло, и, наконец, дикое напряжение и запоздалый ужас стали мало-помалу меня покидать.


	28. Глава XXVIII — Катастрофа

За ужином полковник сообщил о нашем скором возвращении и временном закрытии особняка. Лица барона и Майи тут же вытянулись.

— А как же заклинание поиска, сэр? — спросила она. — Оно ведь еще работает?

— Оно сегодня днем обнаружило остатки древней магии и было развеяно, — ответил я, естественно не вдаваясь в подробности. — Вместе с этими остатками.

— Но… что мне заносить в протокол? — явно растерялась она.

— Я сам составлю отчет, Майя.

— Да, магистр, — нехотя вернулась она к трапезе.

— Я ни разу не брал отпуск! — вдруг заявил барон. — Представляю, сколько дел для меня накопилось в столице! 

— На последнем Зимнем балу про вас спрашивали, — подхватил я. — Высший свет вас почти потерял.

Барон осуждающе на меня посмотрел.

— Вы меня пугаете, Валентин. Почему “почти”? Я надеялся, меня совсем потеряли.

Я рассмеялся. 

— Как бы то ни было, решено! — продолжил барон. — Пару месяцев отдохну от здешних красот. 

Правда, лицо его при этом стало довольно несчастным.

— В отпуске есть свои плюсы, сэр, — вдруг вмешалась Майя. — Мы с братом снимаем квартиру недалеко от птичьей оранжереи, ее недавно отреставрировали и добавили утепленную пристройку.

— Прекрасная новость! — тут же оживился он.

Разговор перетек на обсуждение птиц из разных климатических зон.

***

Дождавшись, когда все разойдутся по комнатам, я зашел к Уоррену. Тот стоял в темноте у окна и задумчиво смотрел на светящиеся шары, которые парили над плато. Он был без кителя, и его обычно развернутые плечи чуть ссутулились от усталости. Я обнял его со спины и коротко поцеловал в шею. Он со вздохом чуть качнулся назад, прижимаясь ближе.

— Я перед вами в неоплатном долгу, — сказал я негромко, — простите, что не поблагодарил вас сразу, я был слегка не в себе.

— Не стоит, — ответил он. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы считали себя мне обязанным.

— Тогда не буду, — покладисто согласился я.

Уоррен развернулся и подозрительно на меня уставился. Я постарался придать своему лицу невинное выражение.

— Рад, что ваше несравненное чувство юмора к вам вернулось, — прокомментировал он сухо.

Наш поцелуй был почти целомудренным, скорее символом согласия. И эта ночь стала первой, которую мы провели вместе, не занимаясь любовью.

***

— Я приму рапорт капитана Лейстера и сразу поеду на вокзал, чтобы успеть на вечерний поезд, — сообщил мне Уоррен, когда мы подлетали к особняку. — Напишите мне уже из столичной квартиры, и я к вам зайду, как позволят дела.

— Если поймете, что ваши усилия не приносят должного результата, разрешите мне все-таки поговорить с принцем. Это дело с оскорблением слишком щекотливое. — Георг был достаточно справедливым человеком, но тут затрагивались его личные интересы.

— Поэтому я хочу сам все исправить. — Он сжал мою ладонь. — Но спасибо за запасной вариант.

Видеть погруженные во тьму окна западного крыла было очень непривычно. Из ученых в особняке остался только Мартин, да и тот скорее дожидался сестру, чем выполнял обязанности по охране. Дирижабль мягко снизился, мы спустились по трапу в прохладный весенний вечер, и полковник тут же потребовал доклада у встречавшего нас капитана Лейстера. 

Я решил дождаться окончания рапорта, чтобы попрощаться с Уорреном, и с неясным чувством тревоги оглядел особняк. У меня было ощущение, что наш вынужденный отпуск продлится дольше, чем планировалось. 

— … лорд Чизвик, — донеслось тут до меня, и я обернулся к капитану. — Согласно вашему приказу, часовые не пустили его на порог, сэр, и он уехал.

— Он не заходил в здание? — уточнил полковник, и я вздохнул: его зацикленность на Роджере и правда была удивительной.

— Нет, сэр, он даже до лестницы не дошел.

— Хорошо, — кивнул полковник. — Больше происшествий не было?

— Нет, сэр, ни одна из сигнальных систем не срабатывала.

Я вновь перестал слушать. Наконец доклад был завершен, и капитан, отдав честь, вернулся в особняк, по дороге смерив меня любопытным взглядом. Что ж, когда мы с Уорреном объявим об официальном партнерстве, его любопытство будет удовлетворено.

— Я поехал, Валентин, — сказал Уоррен, когда мы наконец остались одни: Парсонса и Берда он с собой не брал. — Берегите себя.

— И вы, — я шагнул к нему ближе и коротко, но со всей нежностью поцеловал в губы. — Удачи.

— Благодарю. — Он кивнул и решительно направился к служебному паромобилю. 

И только когда машина тронулась с места, я понял, что думаю о нашем партнерстве, как об уже решенном деле. 

Я поднялся к себе в комнаты, оставил там свой саквояж и прошел в кабинет: утренний поезд в столицу отправлялся рано, так что свои рабочие материалы я решил приготовить с вечера. Нашей с Эшли совместной статьи не оказалось на ее обычном месте в верхнем ящике бюро. Видимо, тот с ней работал и оставил в лаборатории.

Но и в ней статьи не нашлось. Я осмотрел аккуратно разложенные фолианты и явно прибранные полки с бумагами. Что-то было не так. Я еще раз обвел взглядом помещение и застыл. Не веря своим глазам, я подошел к углу, где стоял истукан. Точнее, должен был стоять. Сейчас вместо него там обнаружилась напольная вешалка, завернутая в знакомый палантин. Полный самых дурных предчувствий, я проверил сигнальную систему. Линии заклинаний, ранее привязанные к истукану, теперь оказались перекинуты на вешалку. И сделать это незаметно мог только один человек. 

Я почти бегом кинулся искать капитана Лейстера. К счастью, он был в общей гостиной.

— Господин магистр? — обернулся он, заслышав мои поспешные шаги.

— Капитан, не подскажете, Эшли Максвелл покидал особняк? — стараясь не выдавать волнения, спросил я.

— Да, сэр, — он приподнял брови. — Два дня назад, утром.

Значит, он спрятал артефакт где-то в особняке и уехал. Или, может быть сломал его и боялся последствий? Или?..

— Вы уверены? — переспросил я.

Капитан смерил меня почти оскорбительным взглядом и чему-то усмехнулся.

— Он уехал с лордом Чизвиком, господин магистр, поэтому я запомнил.

— С Чизвиком? — не поверил я своим ушам.

Судя по выражению лица, капитан начал считать меня идиотом.

— Да, сэр, я проследил из окна гостиной, как он и еще один маг садятся в паромобиль лорда Чизвика и уезжают. 

— Какой маг? — переспросил я.

Капитан нетерпеливо пожал плечами.

— Я не понял со спины. Высокий и, судя по нетвердой походке, навеселе. Вам лучше знать, кто это мог бы быть, господин магистр.

Я подавил желание взять его за грудки и хорошенько потрясти. Вместо этого я кивнул:

— Благодарю, капитан, — и отправился искать Мартина.

Тот подтвердил, что Эшли уехал с Роджером. 

— И с ними еще кто-то из военных, сэр, — добавил Мартин.

— Из военных? — уточнил я. — Не из магов?

— Нет, сэр. Таких высоких и плечистых магов у нас нет, — улыбнулся Мартин. — Но я его видел только со спины, к тому же на нем был плащ с капюшоном, так что не разглядел, кто это. Решил, что кто-то новенький, может, прибыл с капитаном... Что случилось, сэр, вам плохо?!

Наверное, я сильно побледнел, потому что они с Майей усадили меня в кресло и принесли воды.

— Благодарю. — Я сделал глоток.

А потом по какому-то наитию проверил внешнюю сигнальную сеть. И снова почувствовал дурноту. В мою энергию, питающую заклинание внешней сети, была впаяна чужая. Довольно грубо, но достаточно для того, чтобы позволить пронести через него артефакт и не дать сработать предупреждающим энергоимпульсам. Я поднялся.

— Благодарю, Мартин.

— Вас проводить, сэр? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Не надо.

Я дошел до своих комнат в сомнамбулическом состоянии. И только упав на диван, смог до конца осмыслить услышанное: выходило, что Эшли “оживил” истукана. Затем каким-то образом, будучи магом всего лишь шестого уровня, взломал мое заклинание, ухитрился сговориться с Роджером и в итоге сбежал вместе с опаснейшим артефактом загадочного назначения в неизвестном направлении.

Это была катастрофа.


	29. Глава XXIX — Погоня

Следовало взять себя в руки. Я попытался вспомнить все, связанное с магией истукана. При мне Эшли на несколько секунд его… “включил”, вложив в его голову цилиндр с письменами и объединив древнюю и свою энергии. Далее Эшли, видимо, нашел способ не обрывать связь магий и постоянно подпитывать истукана. Но, если судить по моему опыту в ущелье Рока, это означало, что его энергия тоже подпитывалась, даже против его воли… А значит, теоретически, уровень его магии постоянно рос. Я не мог предположить, с какой скоростью, но судя по тому, что он сотворил с моим сигнальным заклинанием, за пару дней он достиг магической мощи седьмого уровня. При самом плохом прогнозе, если энергия в нем будет продолжать расти… то жить Эшли оставалось считанные дни. Про то, что он мог уже погибнуть, я даже думать не хотел. Пример Маллера доказал, что мощный магический выброс способен привести к серьезным катаклизмам. Но почему Эшли сбежал? Почему не связался со мной, не дождался моей помощи, зная, насколько я к нему привязан? И, главное, куда он подался? И почему с Роджером?.. Тут я вспомнил, кто принес мне этот злосчастный цилиндр. Возможно, Роджер что-то понимал в свойствах истукана и предложил помощь?.. В голове моей роилось множество вопросов, но я обладал слишком малой толикой знаний, чтобы ответить даже на часть из них. Самым важным было определить, куда сбежал Эшли. 

И тут я вспомнил, что накладывал на истукана заклинание магического отпечатка. А значит, если он находился не слишком далеко, я мог по этому отпечатку его обнаружить. Я закрыл глаза и сплел заклинание поиска. Поисковые импульсы разбегались по энергонитям. Они долго не могли ничего найти, и я уже был близок к тому, чтобы признать поражение, как неожиданно почувствовал отклик. Это был артефакт. Он находился довольно далеко на севере, но поскольку мое заклинание его все-таки видело, то расстояние до него было не более восьмиста миль. Я развеял остальные нити заклинания, оставив лишь одну. Теперь у меня было направление, но совсем не оставалось времени на размышления: требовалось найти Эшли как можно раньше. 

Повторять собственную ошибку и преследовать источник древней магии в одиночку я не собирался. К счастью, Атертоны все еще оставались в особняке. Если они и были удивлены, вновь увидев меня на пороге своих комнат, то никак этого не показали. 

— Майя, Мартин, мне нужна помощь одного из вас, — сообщил я и вкратце рассказал им всю историю с моей теорией родства магий, возрождением истукана, побегом Эшли и его возможными последствиями.

Когда я закончил, близнецы смотрели на меня с одинаковым выражением безграничного удивления на лицах.

— То есть тот военный под плащом был нашим песчаным истуканом? — первым нарушил молчание Мартин.

Я кивнул.

— Магистр, но почему вы скрыли это от нас? — спросила Майя. 

— Потому что это была всего лишь теория, — пояснил я.

— Это понятно, сэр, — вмешался Мартин. —  А про истукана? Что Эшли может его включать. При всем уважении, сэр, но мы с Майей отвечаем за безопасность, а ходячий туда-сюда по особняку древний страж — огромная брешь в защите.

— Потому что я доверял Эшли, — ответил я. Майя открыла рот, будто желая прокомментировать, но передумала. Я посмотрел на нее. — Разрешаю назвать меня идиотом, невзирая на субординацию.

— Вы, конечно, не самый проницательный человек, сэр, — ответила она дипломатично, — но мы тут все верили Эшли.

— Я еду с вами, магистр, — заявил Мартин. — Я его упустил, мне и исправлять.

— Благодарю, — я склонил голову, — но это может быть очень опасно. Я бы привлек военных, но, боюсь, в этом случае нам не удастся решить дело миром.

— Я понимаю, магистр, — кивнул он. — Хоть я и боевой маг, но мы с Эшли друзья. Надеюсь, крайних мер не потребуется. 

Я тоже на это надеялся.

Глубокой ночью мы выехали из особняка на моем личном паромобиле. К счастью, Мартин тоже имел навыки вождения. 

— Эшли может перестать себя контролировать, — озвучил я мучившую меня мысль, когда огни дома остались позади. — Если ты увидишь, что мои уговоры не действуют, что он не в состоянии удержать свою магию, то бей двойной боевой связкой небо-земля, не мешкая, и всей мощью.

Мартин заметно побледнел.

— Да, сэр.

— Прости, Мартин, но если мне не удастся помочь Эшли, ты останешься единственной силой, которая сможет его остановить.

Он понял, что я под этим подразумевал, и надолго замолчал.

***

Мы ехали всю ночь, посменно управляя паромобилем, и к утру я чувствовал себя разбитым. Даже Мартин, который был младше меня на восемь лет и гораздо выносливее, как все боевые маги, вид имел уставший. Зато, судя по крепнущей нити поиска, мы приближались к беглецам гораздо быстрее, чем они от нас удалялись.

Приободренный этим фактом, я решил дать нам небольшую передышку и позавтракать в придорожной гостинице. Обеденные столы в ней были чисто выскоблены и накрыты кружевным салфетками. Мы уселись у окна, с удовольствием вытянув ноги. До меня донеслись запахи свежей травы, полевых цветов и выпечки, и я вспомнил, что так и не предупредил Уоррена об отъезде. Я не знал, увидимся ли мы снова, но держать его в неведении было бы непростительно с моей стороны. К вопросу о доверии между нами. Я попросил у хозяйки письменные принадлежности и, пока мы ждали заказ, написал письмо, в котором объявлял о своем намерении найти Эшли и кратко разъяснял мотивы, побудившие меня уехать в такой спешке. Мартин в это время сидел, опершись локтем о подоконник, и, скорее всего, дремал с открытыми глазами. Наконец письмо было дописано, я промокнул его и сложил. Потом достал из кармана триггерный маячок.

— Ого, какая штука! — проснулся Мартин и заинтересованно уставился на хитрый механизм.

— Это Маллера, — объяснил я. — Из его катакомб.

— А там еще есть? — Мартин коснулся пальцем сложенного крылышка. — Шикарная игрушка! Можно запустить его летать по произвольной траектории и тренировать меткость.

— Ты бы его раскрошил первой же молнией, — возразил я, поместил в полость эллипсоида свернутое послание и наложил заклинание доставки. Механизм спорхнул с моей руки, вылетел в окно и, набирая высоту и скорость, понесся на юг. Мы с Мартином проводили его глазами.

К этому времени хозяйка принесла наш завтрак: лепешки, в которые были завернуты жареные кусочки курицы и овощей в белом соусе. Запах от них шел упоительный, и мы, не тратя времени на разговоры, приступили к трапезе.

На сытый желудок погоня стала казаться более приятным делом, к тому же природа северных графств с крупными, поросшими мхом валунами, пышными папоротниками и корабельными соснами была на редкость живописной. Дороги здесь остались еще старыми: выложенными брусчаткой. Они не требовали такого частого ремонта, как в столичном пригороде, но и паромобиль шел гораздо медленнее.

В середине дня я с неожиданной радостью заметил, что магический отпечаток истукана не двигается, а значит, наше преимущество росло. Тем не менее тело ломило от усталости, так что мы остановились у обочины, разложили пледы и с полчаса лежали навзничь, давая отдых спинам. 

Наконец к вечеру мы въехали в небольшой портовый городок, от которого до нашей все еще неподвижной цели было рукой подать. Признаюсь, к этому времени подобное бездействие начало меня беспокоить.

Возле городских ворот висела кричащая афиша “Цирк Брока! Всемирно знаменитые механические акробаты! Силач Вив Великолепный! Кровожадный тигр и его бесстрашный укротитель! Таинственная выставка кукол-погорельцев! Только один день в вашем городе! Спешите!”.

— Я видел этот цирк в детстве, — удивленно сказал Мартин. — Помню тех акробатов, они были совсем малютками, но такими ловкими! Мы с Майей на них несколько раз ходили. И на тигра!

— Тигр вряд ли тот же самый, — ответил я с рассеянностью. Что-то связанное с цирком не давало мне покоя… Я высунулся из окна паромобиля и вчитался в афишу. В нижнем углу было приписано “Директор — Гаррет Брок”. Гаррет Брок. Я вспомнил: так звали сослуживца Роджера, полкового снайпера, чьим умением Роджер в свое время настолько восхищался, что рассказал мне не одну историю об их совместных военных операциях. 

— Эшли прячется среди циркачей, — сказал я Мартину с уверенностью. Так он мог путешествовать и оставаться при этом незамеченным.

Тот, хоть и был удивлен моим неожиданным выводом, но послушно повернул паромобиль, и мы поехали к видневшимся вдали цирковым шатрам.


	30. Глава XXX — Эшли

Шатры были огорожены полотняным забором, а у входа под фонарем сидели двое: невысокий прилично одетый человек в шляпе и рослый детина в жилетке на голое тело. Они с любопытством следили за нашим приближением.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — поприветствовал я их. — Мы ищем Эшли Максвелла.

— И вам добрый. Но воспитанные люди сначала представляются, а потом задают вопросы, — заявил мне человек в шляпе.

Его тон был почти хамским, но у меня не было времени на разбирательства. Поэтому я просто представил нас обоих:

— Магистр Валентин Сойер и мистер Мартин Атертон. Итак?

— Я директор этого балагана, Гаррет Брок, он — наш артист, силач Вив. Вы были на нашем сегодняшнем представлении, господа маги? — с интересом спросил этот Брок.

— Мы пришли за Эшли Максвеллом, — повторил я терпеливо. — Вы не могли бы подсказать, где он находится?

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — пожал плечами Брок. — Вив, ты когда-нибудь слышал об Эшли,.. как вы сказали?.. Майклзе?

Вив сделал непонимающее лицо. Я вздохнул и, повернувшись к Мартину, слегка кивнул. Под ноги директора цирка ударила молния. Тот подпрыгнул и едва не свалился на землю вместе со своим табуретом. Но тут же выпрямился и поправил шляпу, глядя на нас с возмущением.

— Вот так, Вив, то ты годами ищешь мага в свою труппу, то они начинают тянуться к тебе косяками, когда нужда в них пропала! — заявил он, но тут же, верно оценив выражение моего лица, с преувеличенным энтузиазмом щелкнул пальцами. — Ах, этого Эшли Максвелла! Он там, в самом дальнем шатре. Не пропУстите.

— Благодарю, — кивнул я, и мы с Мартином пошли в указанном направлении.

Действительно, пропустить нужный шатер было бы сложно: перед ним на широком барабане сидел Роджер и время от времени прикладывался к фляге. Увидев меня, он невозмутимо ею отсалютовал.

— А вот и мой любимый магистр подоспел, — сказал он. — И вам, Атертон, привет.

— Лорд Чизвик, — кивнул Мартин, разглядывая его с любопытством. 

Я подошел ближе и не мог не отметить, что Роджер выглядит каким-то очень уставшим. Он всегда был полон сил и решимости действовать, а сейчас будто лишился почвы под ногами и пребывал в нехарактерной для него растерянности.

— Эшли внутри? — спросил я, указав на шатер.

— Они оба внутри. — Роджер снова глотнул из фляги, до меня донесся запах бренди. — Поэтому я снаружи.

Мартин в смятении поглядел на вход в шатер. Меня это заявление тоже порядком встревожило.

— Тебя кто-то нанял, Роджер? — спросил я. — Кому-то нужен был истукан?

— Он предпочитает, чтобы его звали “Проводник”, — выплюнул Роджер. — Он нужен был визирю Зухлэша, но не с таким довеском, конечно. Так что теперь уже все неважно. Сплавлю их обоих куда-нибудь и уеду отсюда к хуям.

Я понял, что он очень пьян. Я кивнул Мартину на шатер.

— Не вмешивайся как можно дольше, — предупредил я его вполголоса и вошел внутрь.

Внутри шатер был просторным, но довольно захламленным. В нем стояли два лежака, какие-то тюки и небольшой стол с висящей над ним тусклой масляной лампадой. За столом сидел Эшли, позади которого тенью возвышался истукан, и оба смотрели на меня светящимися в полумраке глазами. Эшли был одет в свободную тонкую рубашку, и его энерголинии сияли даже через материал. Мартин позади меня едва слышно выругался. И я его понимал: казалось, что даже воздух в палатке потрескивал от с трудом сдерживаемой магической мощи.

— Привет, Эшли, — сказал я, как можно спокойнее. — Я пришел предложить помощь.

— Помощь с чем, сэр? — спросил он с легкой издевкой в голосе. — Со дня на день меня разнесет на части.

— Мы можем попробовать разорвать вашу связь, — сказал я. — А потом уменьшить уровень твоей магии.

Эшли истерически рассмеялся.

— Считаете, я об этом не думал, сэр? Но если разорвать нашу связь, Далиль вновь окаменеет или вообще развеется.

— Далиль? — переспросил я.

— Это значит “проводник” на его языке, — нехотя пояснил Эшли.

Тут артефакт пошевелился и, тяжело ступая, вышел вперед. Он был одет лишь в просторные штаны, и его голая грудь блестела в свете лампады, будто смазанная маслом. Он был практически неотличим от живого человека. От высокого, темнокожего, очень мускулистого человека: ни следа глиняной формы. Разве что движения его были слишком медленные, слишком неповоротливые и недостаточно плавные. Я почувствовал дурноту.

— Я Далиль, — пророкотал он.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Мартин. — Он же был глиняным.

— Они в полном симбиозе, — ответил я с бессильной горечью. Признаться, этого я и боялся. — Чтобы подобное могло произойти, энергия Эшли изменила форму, которую принимала древняя магия, воплощенная в истукане… простите, Далиле... на более подходящую их связи.

Снаружи донеслись характерные звуки: Роджера то ли тошнило, то ли он притворялся. Эшли застонал и уронил голову на стол. Я надеялся, что от стыда. Я повернулся к истукану.

— Валентин Сойер, руководитель Эшли, —  протянул я ему руку, преследуя конкретную цель: определить насколько он разумен, и заодно понять, такой ли он живой на ощупь, как на вид.

Тот пару мгновений смотрел на мою руку, потом сжал ее своей. Горячей, жесткой и искрившей магией. Но определенно живой.

— Уходи, — сказал он и выпустил мою ладонь. Потом повернулся к Мартину. — И ты уходи.

— Мать твою за ногу, — прошептал тот.

Я обошел Далиля и присел напротив Эшли за стол. Он поднял голову, избегая, впрочем, моего взгляда.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если вы останетесь связанными, мы не сможем стабилизировать твой уровень магии, и она продолжит расти?

— Конечно, магистр, я ведь ученый. — Он перевернул руку ладонью вверх, по ней пробежали искры энергии. — Знаете, как странно ощущать себя настолько сильным магом? Я ведь сейчас обладаю более мощным магическим потенциалом, чем любой из когда-либо живших магов.

— И как ты собираешься им распорядиться? — спросил я спокойно.

Эшли сжал кулак и посмотрел на меня. Я накрыл его руку своей.

— Разорви связь, Эшли, — попросил я. — Тебе ведь не нужна вся эта мощь. А она слишком опасна.

Пальцы Эшли дрогнули под моими, и его кулак разжался.

— Не нужна, — кивнул он и поднял на меня свои огромные светящиеся глаза. — Но представьте, если бы вы должны были сделать такой выбор, и вместо Далиля был бы ваш полковник?

Мартин закашлялся. Я хотел возразить, что мой полковник не был каменным воином, служащим неизвестным целям, но смолчал, сраженный иронией этого описания. К тому же вряд ли, находясь в симбиозе, Эшли мог здраво оценивать их с Далилем отношения. Далиль вернулся к Эшли и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Что же ты тогда планировал делать? — решил сменить я тактику. 

— Тут в ста милях от порта есть небольшой остров. Без людей. — Эшли слегка расправил плечи, будто черпая силу в близости истукана. — Лорд Чизвик обещал отвезти нас туда завтра утром.

— Ты понимаешь, что это самоубийственный план? — не поверил я своим ушам.

— Да, сэр, — он тяжело сглотнул, — но я не вижу другого выхода. Вы ведь, — он обернулся на Мартина, — вы ведь проводите меня?

— Ты с ума сошел? — возмутился я. — Мы ученые, мы найдем выход.

— Я искал, — отрезал он. — Я потому и забрал нашу статью. Я все эти дни искал способ и сохранить связь, и остановить рост моей магии. Но у меня больше нет времени. Может быть, на острове я что-нибудь все-таки придумаю.

— Ох, Эшли. — Мартин в два шага очутился рядом и обнял его.

Выдержка изменила Эшли, он уткнулся лицом в живот Мартина и зарыдал, судорожно сжимая мои пальцы. Далиль медленно положил ладонь на его голову и устремил вдаль неподвижный взгляд.


	31. Глава XXXI — Прощание

Но я не собирался сдаваться так просто. Полночи мы, трое магов, просматривали наши с Эшли наработки, изучали заклинания, связующие две магии, и все пытались найти какой-то выход. Но от недосыпа к утру я уже был не в состоянии мыслить ясно, Мартин пару раз задремывал посередине фразы, а Эшли, загоревшийся было надеждой, впал в апатию. Но я чувствовал, что мы что-то упускаем. Я посмотрел на Далиля слезящимися от усталости глазами.

— Что делают Проводники? — задумался я вслух. 

— Мы — связь между мирами, — тут же откликнулся он. До этого он молча следил за нашими изысканиями.

— Какими мирами? — удивился я.

— Между множеством миров, — загадочно ответил Далиль.

— Между странами?

— Нет. Ты не понимаешь.

— Зачем ты нужен был визирю Зухлэша? — Я даже несколько взбодрился от таких заявлений.

Далиль задумался. Мы втроем не сводили с него глаз.

— Я не знаю ответа, — наконец сказал он.

— Замечательно, — вздохнул я. — А как же связаться с этими другими мирами?

— Через меня, — оповестил он нас.

Мартин закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Я не знаю, как это сделать, — продолжил Далиль после паузы. — Я Проводник, а не маг.

Я тяжело поднялся и вышел на воздух. Роджер сидел все там же и наверняка все слышал.

— Понятия не имею, зачем он нужен был визирю, — ответил он на мой немой вопрос. — От меня требовалось доставить вам цилиндр, а когда вы придумаете, как его... не знаю... включить, сунуть в этот цилиндр свиток с заклинанием. Но я полагал, у меня есть еще как минимум год. Я, блядь, не думал, что Максвелл так резво во всем разберется и решит с этой штукой, блядь, подружиться.

— Что за заклинание? — спросил я.

— Я особо не разбираюсь, — пожал плечами Роджер. — Но поскольку за доставку истукана до Зухлэша мне не платили, думаю, с этим заклинанием ваш истукан должен был бы сам найти дорогу, куда надо.

Я кивнул. В этом был резон. Поскольку в своей глиняной ипостаси артефакт был практически неуязвимым, полагаю, он дошел бы до Зухлэша, не встретив препятствий.

— Что же ты не сбежал, когда понял, что твое дело не выгорит? — спросил я с иронией.

— Ты теперь будешь считать меня полным дерьмом? — спросил Роджер. — Максвелл — ходячее стихийное бедствие, я не мог позволить, чтобы он разрушил половину моей страны.

— У тебя всегда были странные представления о патриотизме, — вздохнул я. — Когда все закончится, ты уедешь?

— Придется. — Он снова приложился к фляжке, но, видимо, бренди там уже не осталось, потому что он поморщился и отбросил ее в сторону. — У султана Зухлэша длинные руки. Да и Хейли не упустит возможности опять в меня вцепиться.

Неожиданно я до дрожи захотел увидеть Уоррена. Ощутить его такое надежное присутствие.

— Вэл, поплыли со мной? — Роджер положил руку мне на плечо. — Тебя за эту историю тоже по головке не погладят, королевский родственник или нет. Будем вместе, как в юности?

— Прости, Роджер. — Я слегка отодвинулся. — Ты ведь знаешь, что не могу.

— И не хочешь?

— И не хочу, — согласился я.

Роджер убрал руку и встал.

— Светает, мне пора в порт. Скорее всего, мы больше не увидимся, Вэл.

Я тоже поднялся.

— Береги себя, Роджер.

— И ты, друг мой. — Он непривычно легко поцеловал меня в губы и, резко развернувшись, ушел.

Я вдохнул ночной воздух и вернулся в шатер. Мартин спал, уронив голову на стол. Далиль сидел на лежаке, а Эшли примостился рядом, устроив голову на его коленях. Я, уже не думая о приличиях, дошел до второго лежака и заснул раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

***

— И что, никаких молний, никаких искр и прочих фейерверков? — разбудил меня преувеличенно-бодрый голос.

Я с трудом разлепил глаза. Надо мной стоял директор Брок, сунув руки в карманы. 

— Который час? — раздалось с соседнего лежака. Эшли выглядел таким же одуревшим от недосыпа, каким я себя чувствовал.

— Время покидать мой гостеприимный шатер, — заявил Брок. — Думаю, вас заждались.

Сон мигом с меня слетел.

Минут через пятнадцать мы вышли за цирковую ограду и направились в порт. Погода, в пику нашим мрачным настроениям, стояла солнечной. С моря дул свежий бриз, над головой кричали чайки, где-то вдали в ясном синем небе летел дирижабль. Весь путь мы молчали. Я размышлял о том, что мне надо было быть внимательнее к Эшли, не ждать, что он сам справится со своими бедами. Свести его с кем-нибудь, на худой конец. Или просто спрятать проклятый цилиндр, уезжая. 

Мы дошли до нужного дока, от которого на корабль отправлялась шлюпка.

— Я все равно рад, что так повернулось, — сказал Эшли. — Я хотя бы неделю чувствовал себя безусловно кому-то нужным. То есть, — поспешил он уточнить, — магистр, вы всегда были слишком далеки и слишком прекрасны; Мартин, вы с Майей были мне хорошими друзьями, но никогда во мне не нуждались. А родные… я всего лишь один из семи детей.

— Ты был мне очень дорог, Эшли, — ответил я.

Он опустил глаза и резко кивнул.

— Вы мне тоже, магистр. Простите, что подвел вас.

— Это ты прости, Эшли. — Я протянул ему руку.

И тут раздалось эхо от топота множества ног, и в доки вбежал отряд полиции, во главе с капитаном Лейстером. В мгновение ока выстроившись полукругом, они направили на нас винтовки.

— Именем короля вы все арестованы! — с явно различимым торжеством в голосе объявил капитан.

Эшли побелел и отшатнулся от меня, выставляя защитный купол вокруг себя и Далиля. Энерголинии на его теле засияли почти нестерпимо.

— Вы привели их?! — крикнул он мне обвиняюще.

— Конечно, нет!

Пытаясь предотвратить катастрофу, я встал между ним и полицией.

— В чем дело, капитан, как вы здесь оказались?!

—  Приказ принца, — самодовольно объявил капитан, — остановить Эшли Максвелла любыми средствами. А с вашим предательством мы потом разберемся, господин магистр.

— Принца? — Я был ошарашен этой новостью. 

— Совершенно верно. С дороги, магистр, Атертон!

Мартин встал со мной плечом к плечу, закрывая Эшли. 

— Вы совершаете ошибку! — попробовал урезонить я капитана. — Вы не понимаете, с чем столкнулись!

— С преступным сговором, я полагаю, — усмехнулся капитан и поднял руку. — Отойдите, или мы будем стрелять по вам!

Я ощутил спиной потрескивание воздуха и едва успел обернуться и выставить энергощит, не давая молниям Эшли добраться до капитана. Мартин сделал то же самое, наша двойная защита затрещала, но выдержала первый удар.

— Стой, Эшли, пожалуйста! — закричал я.

— Пли! — скомандовал капитан в испуге.

Мартин молниеносно сотворил замедляющую сеть против пуль, они увязли в потоке энергии и потеряли свою боевую мощь. Капитан в бешенстве повторил приказ, снова раздались выстрелы, но это я уловил уже краем глаза: Мартину пришлось убрать щит, и я один на один столкнулся с обезумевшим магом высочайшего уровня. 

Волосы Эшли стояли дыбом, глаза полыхали, из линий на теле вырывались языки энергетического пламени. Позади него тенью замер Далиль, все его тело пылало тем же магическим огнем.

— Эшли, остановись, ты спалишь весь город! — попытался я докричаться до него, но тщетно.

Воздух вокруг него заискрился, взвился энергопотоками, он раскинул руки... и я в отчаянии укрыл нас троих защитным куполом, вплетая в него самое мощное заклинание связи из созданных нами.

Бесчисленное количество молний ударило в купол, но не пробило, а побежало по его поверхности, извиваясь, и вспыхивая, и подпитывая его своей энергией. И вместе с тем меня будто опалило внутри чужой магией, я упал на одно колено, чувствуя, как меня заполняют потоки энергии и как они сливается с моими.

— Нет! — Эшли уже было не узнать: его лицо исказилось, через кожу начал просвечиваться внутренний огонь — это магия пыталась прорвать телесную оболочку. 

Из его рук снова забили молнии, но теперь они шли каскадом и заполнили все пространство под куполом, мы будто стояли посреди грозового фронта. Но я вложил всю новообретенную мощь в заклинание связи, оттягивая поток энергии на себя, и неожиданно пространство между нами, будто между двумя полюсами, начало трещать и расслаиваться. И по какому-то наитию, находясь на пределе умственных и физических сил, я крикнул:

— Проводник!

Далиль вздрогнул, шагнул вперед и, преодолевая небывалое сопротивление магии, заключил горящее тело Эшли в объятия. Воздух перед ним задрожал, пошел полосами, и он вошел между ними, будто в открытую дверь. Последним, что я видел, было мгновенное возвращение Эшли в обычное тело, и тут же все закончилось: проход между мирами закрылся, и я остался один под полыхающим куполом. 

Я упал на четвереньки, заполняя себя до отказа смертоносной магией, не давая ей вылететь в наружный мир, чувствуя, как мои энергопотоки гудят от перенапряжения, как тело сотрясает дрожь, и только зная, что должен успеть убрать купол и скомандовать Мартину ударить смертельным заклинанием прежде, чем меня разорвет.

Наконец невыносимое гудение энергии вокруг закончилось. Я с трудом поднялся, не видя ничего за всполохами собственной магии. Из последних сил уничтожил защиту, уже готовый отдать самоубийственный приказ, как мои запястья стиснули железные пальцы, и энергия стала вытекать из меня мощным потоком, причиняя невероятную муку и небывалое облегчение. Я закричал, и кричал, пока все не закончилось, и свет перед моими глазами не померк.


	32. Глава XXXII — Допрос

Я очнулся в больничной палате: белый потолок, белые стены, белые орхидеи в кадке на подоконнике. Шторы из белого льна слегка колыхались от теплого ветра, а рядом с моей кроватью сидела очень красивая женщина-маг с примесью южной крови и с интересом за мной следила.

— Доброе утро. Вас вывели из магического анабиоза буквально на полчаса, магистр Сойер, — приветливо сказала она мне. — Я Селина Беннани-Адамс, королевский адвокат. 

Адвокат? Я непонимающе нахмурился. Своего тела я не чувствовал, но голова была совершенно ясной.

— Капитан Лейстер обвиняет вас в преступном сговоре с мистером Максвеллом и лордом Чизвиком с целью совершения государственного переворота. — Видимо, мой взгляд выражал всю степень охватившего меня изумления, потому что она слегка улыбнулась и продолжила уже менее официальным тоном: — Конечно, даже на высочайшем уровне, все понимают, что это чушь. Дело курирует сам принц Георг, и я уверена, что оно не дойдет до суда. Но нам необходимо соблюсти условности. Полковник Хейли и мисс и мистер Атертоны дали практически исчерпывающие показания, к тому же у нас есть ваше письмо полковнику. Но некоторые моменты можете объяснить только вы. Вас не затруднит ответить на несколько моих вопросов?

Я моргнул: я не был уверен, что смогу разговаривать. Но адвокат, казалось, поняла.

— Я буду спрашивать, а вы закрывайте глаза, если ответ “да”, договорились, магистр?

Я закрыл и открыл глаза.

— Прекрасно. — Ее улыбка была очень располагающей. — Мой отец — маг-беженец из Зухлэша, поэтому я знакома с легендами о Проводниках. Когда вы убрали защитный купол, ни Проводника, ни мистера Максвелла под ним не было. Оба погибли при увеличения уровня магии мистера Максвелла до критического?

Я смотрел на нее не мигая.

— Они еще в нашем мире?

Я по-прежнему не моргал.

— Они ушли в другой?

Я закрыл глаза.

— Очень интересно. — Она сделала пометку в блокноте. — Вы предполагали, что это случится?

Я не пошевелился.

— То есть они переместились случайно?

Я моргнул.

— Как вы считаете, при наличии еще одного Проводника в своей первоначальной глиняной форме и двух магов Высоких энергий, можно ли открыть проход между мирами?

Я вспомнил невероятную мощь магических потоков, которые циркулировали между мной и Эшли, и не моргая уставился на адвоката.

— Я поняла. С какой целью вы сотворили заклинание купола? Для защиты мистера Максвелла?

“Нет”.

— Для защиты от мистера Максвелла?

“Да”.

— Прекрасно. Кого вы защищали? Себя?

“Нет”.

— Мистера Атертона?

“Нет”.

— Неужели капитана Лейстера и отряда полиции? — голос миссис Беннани-Адамс был полон иронии, но направлена она была не на меня.

“Да”.

— Чудесно. Вы не давали энергии мистера Максвелла разрушить ваш купол, несмотря на разницу в уровнях магии. И после того, как купол был снят, ваша магическая мощь была гораздо выше седьмого уровня. Мистер Атертон упоминал разработанное вами новое заклинание связи. Вы использовали его для того, чтобы… забрать себе магию мистера Максвелла?

Она была весьма проницательной. “Да”.

— После того, как мистер Максвелл и Проводник исчезли, вы сняли заклинание купола. Как вы намеревались распорядиться полученной магической мощью, если бы  полковник вас ее не лишил? Вы хотели, чтобы она послужила на благо королевства?

“Нет”. У меня не хватило бы времени даже придумать, как она может быть полезна короне.

— Вы намеревались удариться в бега?

“Нет”.

— Вы хотели устроить переворот?

Что? “Нет”.

— Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в сговоре против королевской власти?

“Нет”. Что за чушь.

— Вы собирались требовать место в королевском совете согласно статусу самого сильного мага из существующих?

“Нет”.

— Я теряюсь в догадках, — призналась она.

Я закрыл глаза и не открывал несколько секунд.

— Вы знали, что ваши энергопотоки не выдержат такое повышение уровня магии, и что это практически самоубийство?

“Да”. Значит, все-таки не выдержали… Я даже порадовался, что не чувствую ни своего тела, ни магии. Можно было притвориться, что я не слышал этого приговора.

— Вы готовы были на это пойти ради капитана Лейстера? — удивилась она.

Я не мог ответить на это ни да ни нет, так что просто закатил глаза.

— Не только его?

“Да”.

— О, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Ради жителей графства?

“Да”. 

— То есть, вы бескорыстно пожертвовали собой, чтобы остановить мистера Максвелла и устранить угрозу королевству, — резюмировала она. — Это замечательно. Что ж, наши полчаса подходят к концу. Благодарю за ответы.

Она на пару секунда исчезла из моего поля зрения. А когда появилась, показала мне развернутый свиток, сияющий золотыми искрами.

— Это полиграф, новинка отдела магических разработок, для его применения необходимо личное разрешение принца Георга. Мои вопросы и ваши ответы на него уже занесены, и судя по золотому цвету, вы были искренни. Поздравляю. Думаю, сумею добиться указа короля на запрет занимания вами государственных должностей, и этим ограничить ваше наказание. 

Я отвел глаза.

— Вас сейчас не должно это беспокоить, — неожиданно мягко сказала она, поднимаясь. — Поправляйте здоровье, родные за вас очень переживают, но им пока не разрешены посещения. 

Я благодарно прикрыл веки. Вокруг меня начали сплетаться заклинания с там и тут пульсирующими в такт моему сердцу узлами, что безошибочно указывало на их медицинское назначение. Я почувствовал, что мое сознание начало уплывать.

— До свидания, магистр, — услышал я, погружаясь в сон.


	33. Глава XXXIII — Прощение

В следующий раз я открыл глаза в смутно знакомой комнате. В ней царил полумрак, надо мной был деревянный потолок, стены украшали темно-синие обои в мелкий цветочек. Тело чувствовало покалывание медицинского заклинания, мне было жарко под тяжелым одеялом, а рядом с кроватью, вместо красавицы-мага, сидел здоровенный детина и тискал толстого щенка. Я понял, что нахожусь у брата, и даже вспомнил эту комнату. Но детину видел впервые. Я облизал губы и попробовал его позвать, но смог издать только хрип. Впрочем, здоровяк услышал и, опустив щенка на колени, уставился на меня с удивлением.

— Вы очнулись? Ого! Все ждали, что вы до конца месяца так пролежите. Никого сейчас и дома-то нет.

— Пить, — просипел я.

— Ох, конечно! — Он выпустил щенка на пол и кинулся в глубь комнаты, чтобы вернуться с графином и стаканом. 

Потом он придержал мою голову и помог напиться. Это было прекрасно.

— Вы, простите, кто? — спросил я уже более уверенным голосом.

— Я? — переспросил тот. — Я Фредди. Фредерик Хейли. А, да. Я и забыл, что мы не знакомы, столько уже тут торчу.

— Брат Уоррена? — удивился я в свою очередь. — Вас выпустили?

— Откуда? — Он почесал затылок. — Из-под ареста? Когда еще! Опять забыл, что вы не в курсе. 

— И давно я так лежу? — Я попытался подняться, но мышцы совершенно не слушались. Фредди тут же подскочил и устроил меня повыше на подушках.

— Благодарю.

— Конкретно здесь — три недели. А еще около недели в больнице.

— Почти месяц? — не поверил я.

— Так это мало. Пол говорил, что ваши… не помню, какое-то заумное слово, короче, штуки, которые удерживают магию в вашем теле, так повреждены, что вы еще недели две будете лежать под защитным заклинанием, пока организм не приспособится к постоянной… э… утечке магии. 

— Синапсы, — сказал я рассеянно. — От слишком сильного потока магии у меня повредились синапсы....

— Они! — обрадовался Фредди.

— … и теперь я не способен использовать магию, — закончил я.

— Ну, может, все еще образуется, — тут же решил утешить меня Фредди.

“Да, — подумал я, — у меня не сгорели энергопотоки, как у Маллера. Я остался жив и не лишился магии. А то, что ни одно заклинание мне теперь не доступно… что ж, возможно, я к этому привыкну. Буду надеяться, что и мне когда-нибудь повезет так же, как Юджину”. Лет этак через пятьдесят. 

— Расскажите, что я пропустил, если вас не затруднит, мистер Хейли.

— Просто Фредди, ага? Значит, так. Вас полностью оправдали, и господин маршал забрал вас из больницы к себе, потому что там журналистов была просто прорва, и каждый норовил проникнуть в вашу палату. 

— Меня сняли с должности? — уточнил я.

Фредди замялся.

— Вроде того, да. Я слышал, как господин маршал бушевал, что будет жаловаться. То ли королю на принца, то ли принцу на короля, я не понял. Но госпожа министр сказала, что ваш отдел отдают военным и делают полностью секретным из-за всех этих дел с артефактами и что, дескать, вы бы все равно уволились.

Я кивнул. Работать под постоянным и неусыпным контролем военных? Благодарю, но нет.

— Можно еще воды? — попросил я. Фредди снова меня напоил.

— Во-от, — продолжил он. — Что еще? 

— А Мартин Атертон и Майя, вы не знаете, что с ними?

— Мартин, Мартин, кто это? А, вспомнил! Он заходил, спрашивал о вас.

Значит, с него тоже сняли возможные обвинения. Я мысленно поручил себе потом связаться с близнецами.

— А как вас освободили? — Я вспомнил, что Уоррен должен был тогда выручать брата, а не мчаться мне на помощь.

Фредди поморщился.

— Да меня подарили брату, как щенка какого-то, — сплюнул он. — Принц так и сказал Уоррену, дескать, спасешь Валентина — Фредерик получит свободу. Хотя мне грех жаловаться, конечно. Правда, в столице мне теперь запрещено показываться пятнадцать лет. Прощай, нормальная работа. Зато господин маршал взял к себе: вот, за вами следить, и за щенками тоже. Мировой мужик все-таки, ваш брат.

— Что? — Я совершенно запутался и решил прервать его многословие. — Принц подарил? Меня спасти? О чем вы?

— Фредди, выйди, пожалуйста, — раздался от двери хорошо знакомый голос. Уоррен стоял в проеме и буравил меня совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

— Привет, Уоррен! Магистр очнулся, вот так чудо, а? — Фредди опасно откинулся назад вместе со стулом, чтобы посмотреть на брата.

— Вон, Фредди! — Уоррен все так же не сводил с меня глаз и не двигался с места.

Фредди со стуком поставил стул на место и, пробормотав, “Ухожу, ухожу”, вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Уоррен… —У меня перехватило дыхание. Я попытался протянуть ему руку, но не смог ее поднять.

Он в два шага подошел к кровати и, помедлив, осторожно меня обнял. Но уже через секунду так сжал объятия, что у меня затрещали ребра. Я склонил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. И только тогда поверил наконец, что жив и переживу даже собственную магическую несостоятельность.

— Я собирался в том письме написать, что люблю тебя, — сказал я. — Но это было бы слишком похоже на прощание. А я не хотел с тобой прощаться.

Уоррен рвано вздохнул.

— Ты самый бессердечный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — ответил он. — Ты доверчивый благородный идиот. Если бы ты погиб, я бы за уши притащил тебя с того света, только чтобы отлупить по героическому заду.

Эта угроза оказалась настолько неожиданной, что я против воли засмеялся. Уоррен взял меня за плечи и пытливо посмотрел в лицо.

— Прости, — сказал я. — Это от радости.

— Вижу, дело идет на поправку, — прокомментировал Уоррен и пересел на постели, чтобы я смог полулежа на него опираться. — Как ты?

— Нормально, — ответил я. — Учитывая все обстоятельства. Мышцы очень слабые, но я чувствую, как медицинское заклинание их стимулирует. Не думаю, что понадобится долгая реабилитация. 

— Да, для человека, почти месяц пролежавшего в анабиозе, ты весьма бодр, — согласился Уоррен, поглаживая меня по шее и плечу.

— Я знаю про деформацию синапсов, — признался я.

Уоррен выругался.

— Этому болтуну давно пора укоротить язык!

— У тебя очаровательный брат, — не согласился я. — И, предупреждая вопрос, нет, я не собираюсь рвать на себе волосы и впадать в отчаяние.

Он на секунду сжал мое плечо.

— Ты сейчас на ощупь слегка искришь, — задумчиво поделился он. — Помнишь, как тогда?..

Я тоже подумал о том нашем постельном эксперименте.

— Ты не был против, — осторожно сказал я.

— О, нет. Я совсем не против. — И в подтверждении своих слов он склонился надо мной и мягко поцеловал в губы.

— Расскажи мне все, что я пропустил, — попросил я потом, удобно устроившись на его плече.

Уоррен хмыкнул.

— Это будет слишком длинный рассказ, а тебе надо отдыхать.

— Подробности мне пока не нужны, — нетерпеливо сказал я. — Как в доках оказался капитан Лейстер? Почему он угрожал именем принца? Как там появился ты? Почему принц подарил тебе брата в обмен на мою жизнь? Кто нанял адвоката? Что с отделом? Что с Атертонами? И как на твоей собственной карьере отразилась эта история?

— Стоп-стоп, — поднял он руку. — Я понял. 

При этом движении рукав его кителя задрался, и я увидел бурый шрам, окольцовывающий его запястье.

— Откуда это, Уоррен? — Я взглядом указал на его руку.

Он поджал губы и недовольно поправил манжет, но ответил.

— Это следы от браслетов. Через те прошло слишком много магии, они… сильно нагрелись.

— Прости, — сказал я, представив, какую боль ему пришлось терпеть. — Прости, Уоррен.

Но он лишь отмахнулся.

— По сравнению со всем остальным, это ерунда. Я уже и забыл про них. Отвечая на твои вопросы... Начнем с письма. Твой маячок прилетел ко мне прямо в руки посреди аудиенции у Его Высочества по поводу ареста Фредди. Представь, как мы удивились.

— О, нет. —Я совершенно не подумал, что мое послание может к нему попасть в столько неуместный момент.

— Но это было даже к лучшему, как выяснилось. Принц понял, что дело срочное, приказал мне его прочитать, а потом — увидев мою реакцию — пересказать прочитанное.

Должно быть, реакция эта была очень красноречива. Я невольно поежился. Уоррен усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Принц, естественно, сообразил, какую опасность представляет собой Максвелл, а что ты собираешься его остановить любой ценой, было понятно из письма. — Он помолчал. — Не думал, что ты склонен к самопожертвованию.

— Я не склонен, — возразил я. — Я не воспринимаю это самопожертвованием, что бы ни говорила адвокат. Я несу… точнее, нес, ответственность за своих сотрудников и свои артефакты.

Уоррен выдохнул, явно проглотив очередное ругательство, и продолжил:

— Его Высочество… очень проникся ситуацией и пообещал пересмотреть дело об оскорблении величества, если Максвелл будет нейтрализован, а ты останешься жив. Подозреваю, тогда он не был в курсе, какие отношения нас связывают. — Он вздохнул. — А Фредди вечно все драматизирует.

Я был впечатлен. Хотя мне давно следовало догадаться, что принц очень постоянен в своих привязанностях. К тому же он оказал мне честь считать своим другом.

— Его Высочество приказал выдать мне служебный дирижабль, так что я вылетел из дворца практически сразу. Но одновременно телеграфом был направлен приказ капитану Лейстеру задержать Максвелла, если тот вернется в особняк. Капитан интерпретировал его по-своему и оставил пост, чтобы лично участвовать в операции. Как выяснилось, он имел зуб на нас с вами, потому что его покровительница пострадала от того давнего газетного разоблачения. Сейчас капитан под следствием за пренебрежение служебными обязанностями.

Я понимал, что из-за накатившей усталости не совсем поспеваю за его рассказом, и решил позже расспросить про подробности.

— Так, что тебя еще интересовало? — Он протянул мне воды, и я с благодарностью выпил. — Мартин тоже потерял место в отделе, Майя уволилась из солидарности. Как я слышал, сейчас хочет устраиваться в отряд боевых магов, охраняющих ущелье Рока. — Я вопросительно хмыкнул, и он пояснил: — Я не собираюсь оставлять это место без присмотра, пока оттуда не исчезнет последняя крупица древней магии.

В этом был весь полковник Хейли. Я поцеловал его в плечо.

— Что с адвокатом?

— С адвокатом все странно. Официально ее наняли твои родные, но я знаю, что Беннани-Адамс — личный юрист королевской семьи, и не работает ни на кого больше. 

— То есть опять принц?

— Скорее всего, да. — Он замолк, чтобы уложить меня на подушки. — Отдыхай, Валентин. Остальные вопросы потом.

— Постой, — я коснулся его руки. — А ты? Что с твоей карьерой?

Он некоторое время колебался.

— Я теперь руководитель отдела исследования артефактов, — признался он нехотя. — Его перенесли в столицу и отдали под юрисдикцию Министерства безопасности. Я самая подходящая кандидатура, было бы нецелесообразно…

— Я рад, — прервал я его и усмехнулся. — Уоррен, тебе я доверяю даже свой отдел.

Он закатил глаза.

— Теперь я верю, что ты…  — тут он сглотнул, и его тон неуловимо изменился, растеряв всю иронию, — что ты меня любишь, Валентин. 

— Да, Уоррен, — закрыл я глаза, чувствуя, как его ладонь сжимает мою, и зная, что, когда проснусь, он будет рядом.


	34. Эпилог

**_Уоррен_ **

Уоррен подъехал к особняку Сойеров-Портеров уже к вечеру. В эти два месяца после того, как Валентин очнулся, Уоррен бывал здесь чаще, чем в собственной столичной квартире: из Линдида сюда легко можно было добраться за полтора часа. Но на последнюю неделю пришел окончательный этап переезда артефактов из пригорода в бункер Министерства безопасности, и за этим требовалось проследить. Он бы с удовольствием оставил весь отдел на старом месте, но доверия к сигнальным заклинаниям Максвелла у него больше не было. К тому же внешняя сигнальная сеть там тоже требовала замены. Настройка же новой системы безопасности в новом здании была довольно муторным делом, так что они с Валентином не виделись уже пять дней. Уоррен сильно соскучился, вдобавок теперь его постоянно снедала тревога, что, поправившись, Валентин опять ввяжется в какую-нибудь смертельно опасную авантюру. 

Возле ворот стоял незнакомый паромобиль. Значит, снова к Валентину приехали гости. За это время особняк посетила, наверное, половина города, и не по одному разу. Бывшие сотрудники, близнецы Атертоны с Перри-Дугласом (похоже, давний вдовец собирался стать Перри-Атертоном), супруги Мирр-Паркер (Мирр теперь постоянно попадался Уоррену на глаза: он был обязан раз в неделю проходить осмотр в лаборатории отдела на предмет увеличения уровня магии. Уровень, к счастью, пока не рос). Один раз появился некий профессор Генри Вудсворт с тем самым карамельным Александром Алмером. Из ора маршала, который не хотел пускать их в свой дом, Уоррен заключил, что Вудсворт был предыдущим любовником Валентина. Впрочем, поводов для ревности не нашлось: общение профессора с Валентином было настолько пресным, что казалось удивительным, как они вообще сошлись. Александр весь визит сидел с недовольным лицом и оживился только в конце, когда увидел из окна, как Фредди в мокрой нательной рубашке купает хозяйских щенков. Судя по искрам смеха в глазах Валентина, тот тоже подметил этот его интерес. Больше Вудсворт не приходил. Уоррен про себя порадовался, что хотя бы Чизвика можно было не ждать. Мерзавец удрал через океан на восточный континент и, по слухам, занимался контрабандой опиума. 

Уоррен вышел из своего паромобиля, открыл ворота и сразу понял, кто из гостей приехал на этот раз: вход ему преградили два боевых мага. 

— Уоррен, заходите! — прокричала ему Клара Портер-Сойер с открытой лоджии второго этажа. 

Маги расступились. Уоррен кивнул им и по боковой лестнице поднялся к хозяйке дома.

— Добрый вечер, Клара. Здесь Его Высочество? — спросил он.

— Да, они в саду с Валентином. — Клара расцеловала его в обе щеки. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, как легко они с Фредди вошли в эту семью. Но все Сойеры-Портеры были какой-то неодолимой стихией, сопротивляться которой не имело смысла. — Вы голодны? Или налить вам холодный лимонад?

— Лимонад будет очень кстати, благодарю вас, — согласился он и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу кителя. Лето стояло жаркое, из сада сладко пахло цветущими пионами, где-то в доме чирикали канарейки Паулы, а с заднего двора доносились громыхания и треск. 

Клара налила Уоррену из ледяного графина, он залпом выпил. Из окна своей комнаты высунулась Паула, крикнула: “Мама, скажи Патрику и Фредди, что они со своим дерьмовым энергоциклом мешают мне заниматься! Ой, привет, полковник Хейли”, и спряталась обратно. 

— Следи за языком! — привычно откликнулась Клара, которая боялась, что ее дети воспринимают нецензурную брань как часть повседневной речи.

— Девочка дело говорит! — проорал маршал из своего кабинета. — Патрик, ты заебал своей тарахтелкой!

— Вы мешаете развитию моего творческого гения! — это уже был Патрик с заднего двора. — Паула, потом даже не проси покататься!

— И не буду!

— Хейли, ты выгулял щенков?! — от этого командного тона Уоррен по привычке чуть не вскочил, но вовремя услышал голос Фредди:

— Так точно, господин маршал!

— Молодец!

Словно по сигналу, упомянутые щенки где-то залились лаем. Клара, шевеля губами, невозмутимо что-то считала в конторской книге. Уоррен в который раз удивился, как Валентин выдерживает весь этот сумасшедший дом.

Впрочем, к тому времени, как тот в компании принца и Ленни Эдерлайна показался из сада, в доме наступила относительная тишина. Даже Патрик заглушил свой энергоцикл. 

Валентин все еще ходил, опираясь на палку, но к нему постепенно возвращались его  грация и ровная осанка. Уоррен глядел на него и, как обычно, не мог налюбоваться. Ему иногда казалось, хотя он понимал, что на самом деле это не так, что он захотел своего прекрасного мага с первой минуты, когда тот только пожал ему руку и прямо посмотрел внимательными темными глазами. 

Валентин будто ощутил его взгляд и поднял голову. Его лицо тут же осветилось радостной улыбкой, предназначенной ему, Уоррену, и тот в очередной раз почувствовал себя по уши влюбленным.

Принц с Ленни тоже обернулись, Уоррен поднялся и отдал честь.

— Добрый вечер, Ваше Высочество.

— Добрый вечер, полковник, — благожелательно кивнул принц. — Возвращаю вам Валентина.

— Привет, Орри, — помахал ему рукой Ленни.

Уоррен внутренне вздохнул и подумал, что его бывший муж был все-таки на редкость легкомысленной личностью. 

— И тебе привет, — ответил он.

Принц повернулся обратно к Валентину.

— Передай мне свое решение через секретаря в ближайшую пару недель. И выздоравливай.

— Благодарю, Ваше Высочество, — склонил голову Валентин.

— Клара, не надо меня провожать, — махнул рукой принц поднявшейся хозяйке дома. — До встречи, Валентин, полковник.

— До свидания, Ваше Высочество.

Ленни на прощание что-то шепнул Валентину на ухо, снова помахал Уоррену и скрылся за воротами вслед за принцем и телохранителями. 

Валентин остался во дворе один и, улыбаясь, следил, как Уоррен сбегает по лестнице. Наконец тот смог обнять своего мага и поцеловать в так соблазнительно открытую шею. В жаре были свои плюсы.

Но что-то в Валентине изменилось.

— Ты не искришь, — с подозрением констатировал Уоррен. — Что случилось?

Валентин улыбнулся и взял его под руку.

— Пойдем обратно в сад, — попросил он. — В комнатах духота.

Даже Уоррен был готов признать, что сад у этого дома превосходный. Клара как-то упоминала, что их садовника хотели переманить к себе все соседи, и сразу становилось понятно, почему. Деревья, кусты, клумбы были так затейливо расположены между беседками, фонтанами, скамейками и дорожками, что сколько раз Уоррен тут ни гулял, все время оказывался в каком-то новом живописном уголке или любовался ранее не замеченным ботаническим чудом. Сейчас, например, они сидели напротив куста пионов с цветками размером с голову младенца, и он мог бы поклясться, что никогда раньше не бывал в этой части сада. Короче говоря, с точки зрения обеспечения безопасности это было кошмарное место: спрятаться или потеряться здесь было слишком легко. Уоррен взял Валентина за руку.

— Похоже, у меня восстановились синапсы, — признался тот и слегка улыбнулся. — Но мне придется заново учиться управлять своей магией.

— Как? — Уоррен сжал его пальцы. — Опять какие-то древние артефакты?..

— Нет, — Валентин потер лоб. — Не совсем. Я сам пока не до конца понимаю. Судя по всему, там, под куполом, во мне так переплелись древняя и моя собственная энергии, что стали единым целым. И когда наконец организм привык к этой новой магии, я смог… как бы починить ею собственные энергопотоки. То есть... — Он замолчал, подыскивая слова, что было для него нехарактерно. — Я ведь писал, что древняя магия может перевоплощаться в материальные объекты. Как булавка Юджина, как Проводник. А мне она сделала новые синапсы. Что-то вроде протезов.

Уоррен был несколько оглушен этой новостью. По больше части потому, что не пока не мог понять, какие у нее могут быть последствия.

— Так ты теперь древний маг? — спросил он хрипло.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Валентин. — Я теперь скорее недо-маг. Потому что привычные заклинания у меня не получаются. Смотри.

Он вытянул руку, по ней пробежали искры, начал вырастать световой шар… чтобы через мгновение лопнуть, как мыльный пузырь.

— Это едва-едва второй уровень. И даже такой результат потребовал от меня значительных усилий. Будто вместо воздуха я пытаюсь дышать киселем. — Над верхней губой Валентина выступили капли пота. 

Уоррен опустил его руку. А потом не сдержался и собрал губами эти капли.

— Главное, что теперь тебе не грозят магические припадки. А свои эксперименты пока отложи, — велел он. — Хотя бы до полного выздоровления.

Валентин вздохнул.

— Да, — согласился он неохотно. — Сначала я должен понять, что со мной происходит в теории. Но сдержаться после двух месяцев бездействия очень сложно…

— Ничего, — отрезал Уоррен. — Найдем тебе какое-нибудь безопасное занятие.

Валентин посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

— Распоряжаетесь мной, полковник?

— Считаете, у меня нет на это права, магистр? — спросил Уоррен.

— Я вам его не давал, полковник! — ответил Валентин, но глаза его при этом смеялись, и Уоррен решился. Он планировал это сделать немного позже, но момент был слишком подходящим.

Он опустился перед сидящим Валентином на одно колено.

— Я готов подарить тебе право распоряжаться собой, душой и телом, Валентин. А ты окажешь мне такую честь? Отдашь мне свою руку? 

В этот момент он остро пожалел, что не привез с собой кольцо.

Взгляд Валентина стал серьезным. Он коснулся лба Уоррена, провел пальцами вдоль его щеки.

— Я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя, Уоррен. Конечно, отдам. 

“Мой, — билось в голове Уоррена, пока он целовал Валентина и никак не мог им насытиться, — не отпущу тебя больше”.

***

— Какого решения от тебя ждет принц? — спросил Уоррен, когда в саду окончательно стемнело и они наконец вернулись в комнату Валентина.

Тот стряхнул с себя задумчивость.

— Он мне предложил вести факультативный курс по древней магии в университете, — ответил он. — Сейчас такого предмета нет, но министр магии, — тут Валентин усмехнулся, — давно давит на министра образования, требуя его добавить, а тот все ссылается на отсутствие специалистов и государственного финансирования. Принц готов предоставить это финансирование, если я соглашусь.

Не удержавшись, Уоррен присвистнул.

— Не устаю удивляться вашим связям, господин магистр. С тебя снимут запрет на занимание государственных должностей?

Валентин пожал плечами.

—.Скорее всего, со мной заключат частный договор. 

— И ты раздумываешь? — Уоррен уставился на него с ироничным интересом. — Ради тебя собираются создать целое учебное направление.

— Я понимаю, как это звучит, но не хочу преподавать, — признался Валентин, поморщившись. — Всегда предпочитал иметь дело с готовыми учеными, а не воспитывать их. К тому же я должен заново начать писать монументальный труд по магии, который Эшли так и забрал с собой в другой мир.

Уоррен закатил глаза и начал расстегивать китель.

— Уверен, ты скоро сам заскучаешь без толпы обожающих тебя лаборантов, и с радостью заменишь ее толпой обожающих студентов.

— Ты путаешь меня с Генри, — фыркнул Валентин, снимая рубашку. Он все еще был слишком худым после болезни, и Уоррен с большей осторожностью, чем обычно, обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Вовсе нет. Я тебя прекрасно изучил. — Уоррен прикусил ему кожу под ухом. 

Валентин засмеялся, повалил его на кровать и, улегшись сверху, заявил:

— Тогда я тоже докажу, что хорошо тебя знаю, мой дорогой.

Он открыл верхний ящик тумбочки и, достав оттуда какой-то мелкий предмет, вложил его в руку Уоррена. Тот разжал пальцы: на ладони лежало кольцо.

**_Ленни_ **

Стояли последние теплые дни осени. Если бы Ленни собирался писать статью об этом утре, он бы обязательно начал ее фразой вроде: “Осень отгорала в пригородах Линдида”. И наверняка редактор вымарала бы ее, как она обычно делала. Ленни решил не думать о статье. А думать, например, о своих приятно горящих после утренних игр ягодицах. Он вздохнул. Мысли скакали, как табун лошадей. Или лучше, как стая кроликов? По крайней мере, они были столь же испуганными. Ленни впервые сопровождал Георга на светское мероприятие как официальный фаворит и очень волновался. То, что этим мероприятием была свадьба его, Ленни, бывшего супруга, ничуть не успокаивало, а наоборот, заставляло его чувствовать себя здесь еще более неуместным. Он глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. В конце концов, он знал, что выглядит безупречно в новом светло-голубом фраке и золотистом шейном платке, Георг сам ему об этом сказал. А единственное мнение, которое его должно было бы волновать, было мнение принца. Будто прочитав его мысли, Георг, сидящий рядом, коснулся своим коленом его и не стал отодвигаться. И Ленни слегка успокоился и смог наконец обратить внимание на обстановку. Они с принцем занимали отдельную ложу на небольшом возвышении, прямо напротив кафедры министра-распорядителя, и весь зал был у них как на ладони. Он был небольшим, но напоминал шкатулку: стены светлого дерева покрывала изящная резьба, с потолка свисали светильники из ажурного стекла, такое же стекло украшало огромные окна. И, конечно, все утопало в цветах.

— Какой красивый дворец бракосочетаний, — прошептал он, склонившись к принцу. До начала церемонии оставалось еще несколько минут. — Я и не знал, что в нашем пригороде есть такие сокровища. Бьюсь об заклад, выбирал Валентин.

— Ставлю на то, что это был маршал, — ответил ему Георг вполголоса.

— Маршал Сойер-Портер? — не поверил Ленни.

Георг улыбнулся.

— Он очень серьезно относится к таким церемониям. И ты же видел его сад!

Ленни с удивлением посмотрел на маршала. Тот сидел в первом ряду вместе с остальным своим семейством, и вид имел строгий. Клара о чем-то шепталась с Полом Сойером, Патрик вертелся на месте и, кажется, скучал, Паула развлекалась тем, что создавала на руке светящиеся шары и тут же их гасила. Насколько знал Ленни, она единственная из троих детей могла стать сильным магом. Через проход от маршала сидели Виктория с Элизой, сверкая модными в этом сезоне у женщин оголенными плечами. Милую дочурку Георга пара оставила дома с няней. Ленни очень надеялся, что к следующему лету до мужчин тоже дойдет мода на распахнутые воротники. 

Со стороны Паулы сидело семейство Хейли, и Ленни порадовался, что их с принцем ложа находилась позади: встречаться взглядом с Беатрисой ему не очень хотелось. Бешеный младший брат вытянул вперед длинные ноги и, судя по неподвижной позе, спал. Невежа, чуждый прекрасному.

Из остальных гостей Ленни выделил министра безопасности генерала Райдера, профессора Вудсворта, который был без своего обворожительного любовника (поговаривали, что юный Александр нашел себе другого), старину Перри-Дугласа, неожиданно решившего приехать из своей глуши, некоторых сослуживцев Уоррена, и успел заметить еще пару светских львов, как заиграл свадебный марш. Ленни выпрямился и придал лицу подобающе-внимательное выражение. 

Широкие входные двери распахнулись, и Уоррен с Валентином вошли в них рука об руку. Оба были в белых фраках, их головы украшали венки из белых бутонов. Ленни вынужден был признать, что даже Уоррен выглядит сказочно. Накануне собственной свадьбы Ленни сильно напился и всю церемонию мучился чудовищным похмельем, поэтому не очень помнил, какое тогда выражение лица было у его будущего бывшего супруга (возможно, к счастью), но сейчас оно казалось… сосредоточенно-радостным? предвкушающим? С такого расстояния Ленни не очень понимал, какие эмоции на нем написаны. Зато Валентин сиял такой широкой улыбкой, что Ленни невольно почувствовал зависть.

Наконец оба подошли к кафедре, и все гости поднялись. Ленни тоже поспешил вскочить и встать позади Георга. Министр-распорядитель поблагодарил принца за присутствие, они с женихами почтительно поклонились, и Георг подал знак начинать.

Сама речь была стандартной и не очень интересной, и Ленни отвлекся от церемонии. Принц стоял слишком неподвижно, его лицо застыло, и было понятно, что он вспоминает своего полковника Нортона. Вынести это именно сейчас казалось невозможным, поэтому Ленни слегка подался вперед и, пользуясь тем, что на них не смотрят, осмелился накрыть рукой напряженный кулак Георга. Тот повернулся к нему и через мгновение слегка кивнул. Поза его немного расслабилась, а пальцы приласкали ладонь Ленни, отчего тот жарко покраснел. 

— Да, — раздался тут ясный голос Валентина. И Ленни понял, что они с принцем пропустили часть с вопросами новобрачным.

— Да! — повторил Уоррен своим лучшим командным тоном.

Ленни подумал, что очень странно смотреть, как твой бывший муж целуется с другим мужчиной.

Потом все, конечно, поздравляли свежеиспеченных супругов, кидали в них лепестки роз из специально приготовленных корзин и так далее. Но больше всего Ленни понравился момент, когда принц затащил его в какой-то укромный уголок возле зала и длинно и страстно поцеловал. Потом Ленни украдкой трогал свои припухшие губы и испытывал мучительное желание поправить напряженный член.

В заключение, когда Сойеры-Хейли сели в свадебный кабриолет, вперед вышла Виктория, подняла руки, и в небе взорвались сотни фейерверков. Ленни помнил, как Валентин проделал то же самое на свадьбе сестры, но даже второй раз зрелище смотрелось потрясающим. Патрик и младший Хейли радостно заорали, Паула захлопала в ладоши. Некоторые гости улюлюкали.

Кабриолет тронулся. Тут Валентин, не оборачиваясь, свел над головой ладони, они заискрили, и из них вылетела огненная птица. Все ахнули. Ленни никогда такого не видел. Он невольно потянулся к птице, та спикировала на него и рассыпалась золотистой пыльцой.

— Валентин, похоже, восстановил свою магию, — прокомментировал Георг. А потом обнял Ленни за талию и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, притянул к себе. — В этих блестках ты прекрасен, как мечта, Ленни, — прошептал он. — А за углом здания есть подходящая подсобка.

— Да, мой принц, — задохнулся от возбуждения Ленни.

“Осень отгорала в пригороде Линдида, — думал он, шагая спустя минуту к указанной подсобке. — А сердца собравшихся сегодня на свадьбе согревала любовь”. Банально, ну и пусть. Счастье вообще банально.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
